


Somehow We'll Make it Through

by Swifty5h13



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Bayley | Davina Rose, Alpha Becky Lynch, Alpha Charlotte Flair, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, F/F, Fluff, G!P, Light BDSM, Mates, Multiple mates, Not Kayfabe Compliant, OT5, Omega Reader, Omega Sasha Banks, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swifty5h13/pseuds/Swifty5h13
Summary: Whoever said finding your mate was easy is a liar. In a business where everyone has to be at the top of their game at all times, any signs of weakness could mean disaster. Our favorite foursome must prove to a wayward omega that allowing yourself to submit doesn't make you weak and running from your problems only makes them come back stronger. An unfortunate chain of events that could ruin all chances of the 4HW finding their 5th mate is set into motion by an overheard conversation. Will they be able to save their newest addition? Or will they lose her forever? Set around SummerSlam 2018.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Banks/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 114
Kudos: 223





	1. Chapter 1- Why you should never trust an Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Hey my dudes, thanks for reading. A couple of really important things to start.  
> This is stuff about the universe- In this universe finding your mate is equivalent to finding your soulmate. The instant your eyes meet you share a special connection that's extremely difficult to break, even without the mating bite. Omega mates can experience a different type of bonding just through touch that's a little different. If they have a drop at the same time the inner omegas can interact. Both alphas and omegas can sense when their mates are in distress, even without the mating bites. The bites in this universe are more of a formality that finalizes the mating, kind of like getting married. All alphas in this universe have penises, and if we get to sexy times i'll be sure to tag the G!P.  
> Dominances is also a big deal in this universe. Omegas are typically the most submissive, with betas being next on the totem pole and Alphas being at the top. Withing the classes there are also differences in dominance. Meaning, a more dominant omega, like Sasha, could totally top another or be higher in the pecking order. The same goes for Alphas. The more dominant the alpha, the greater their ability to force their opponents to submit. In this story Bayley is the most dominant, then Charlotte than Becky.  
> Omegas also experience heats, but at WWE most of them take light blockers to prevent most of the effects, but harsher chemicals are also available if you know where to look.  
> Backstage some of the characters might be referred to by their real names because in this universe Wrestling is scripted and everyone is playing characters on screen.  
> So for the wrestling stuff-  
> The finisher is a rebounding neck breaker (John Morrisons Moonlight drive but you know rebounding instead of standing) called the Game Over  
> Her Signature is a ripcord knee (like the one Seth used) call the static screen  
> She has a submission that's a variation on the undertakers Hell's gate called the Konami Code
> 
> So yeah, I hope you enjoy this little idea of mine. I promise that the next chapters will be better, this is just the setup to the whole thing.

I burrowed my face further into the soft creamy globes beneath me, breathing in the warm scent of wildflowers, mixed with cinnamon sugar and something spicy. I reached my left hand out, trailing the expanse of our tallest alpha’s abs, checking to make sure that my fellow omega was still there. Our inner omegas were still curled around each other purring contently, and I could smell her, but I couldn’t settle until I knew for sure. This was only ok if she was here too. She was my safety. The alpha below me chucked, and a warm hand landed to rub soothing circles on my bare back.

“Don’t worry little one, Sasha’s still there” Was hummed from behind me, the scent of a fresh ocean breeze getting stronger, as Bayley’s body molded closer to mine. I hummed at the feeling, turning further into what was slowly becoming my favorite pillow, whining as it shifted in time with the chuckles sounding just above my head. My omega preened at the attention of two of our three alphas. If I had been more awake, I would have been ashamed of how blatantly submissive we were being. Don’t get me wrong, I knew we were safe, but my childhood had taught me that the only way to protect yourself was to never let someone have power over you. It was a rule I had lived by, but these four women had broken through my walls and unleashed my inner cuddle monster.

“Dey bot still floatin’?” The Irish accent flowed over me like honey, soothing me back down the wonderful headspace that drops always brought on, keeping my mind at ease and cutting off the power struggle between it and my inner omega that always occurred when I was sleepy.

“I think Sasha is closer to the surface.” My pillow mumbled, as the soothing circles on my back migrated towards my arms and the other arm wrapped around me tightened slightly. The movement causing my brain to begin wading through the fog that always seemed to be present during and after a drop.

“I’ll take da boss for a shower if you two wan ta see if ya can bring da little monster back to the land o’ da livin.” Becky’s voice got closer to us, filtering through the fog.

“Not little” I huffed indignantly into the warm skin beneath me, which again began to shake with laughter, my omega purred. She liked it when they called us little, as though we were something to be protected; I would never tell them, but part of me that was bigger than I’d ever admit, liked it too.

“We gotta get moving if we don’t want to be late” A hand caresses my cheek, and I instinctually leaned into it, sighing blissfully, still squeezing my eyes shut. I didn’t need to be anywhere else but here.

“Yeah, we’ll all get in trouble with Hunter and Steph if we’re late again.” The alpha behind me hummed in agreement, nudging my cheek with her nose.

“Good luck, I know da “big” monster can be ‘ard to ‘andle in da mornin, specially after a drop.” The Irish voice chucked, appeasing the challenge to my nickname. My pillow shifted slightly as the scent of fresh-cut grass and campfires joined the trio before both it and the cinnamon spice disappeared. I groaned loudly at the disruption to my very comfortable position.

“Won’t get in trouble, I’m the bosses’ kid. I do what I want.” I grumbled into the warm skin below me, leaning as far away from the hands trying to rouse me as I could. Lips caressed my forehead and the rubbing at my arms got more insistent. I groaned and finally opened my eyes, blinking a few times.

“There she is. We got you Coffee” My pillow smiled from above me. I glanced up at the blond alpha, her hair splayed across the pillow like a mane. I smiled back, moving to sit up so I could drink my favorite beverage. The brunet spooning me supported me as I sat up and moved so I could lean on her, and I huffed slightly. I wasn’t an invalid who couldn’t sit up on my own.

“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I need support to stay upright” I mumbled, accepting the warm drink that was carefully placed into my hands.

“We know darling, just indulge our stupid alphas for a little bit alright?” Charlotte asked earnestly as she also moved to sit up. I only offered a hum of agreement, sipping my coffee reverently. A comfortable silence settled over the three of us. I allowed myself to walk through how we had gotten to this point, sitting in a hotel room naked cuddling with two of the women who made me want something I had never wanted before. It had taken months for me to allow them to even touch me, so it was kind of amazing that 3 years after our sort of relationship began, we were here. They had shown me that being an omega didn’t make me weak. It didn’t make me something to be used and manipulated for their pleasure. It made me something to be treasured, I just had to learn how to accept that. It would take time, but I was slowly coming around to the idea of accepting the bites they had graced each other with. I wanted to be mated to them.

“Hey spacy, you ok?” A hand snapped in front of my face, effectively pulling me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I’m good” I smiled, leaning into the purpled haired woman, and placing a peck on her lips. When did she get out of the shower? I really needed to stop getting stuck in my head around them.

“Hey, I didn’t get a kiss, and I’m the one who brought you coffee” The brunet alpha gently shoved my shoulder from behind, laughing lightly. It turned to glance at her and pecked her pout away.

“Better?” I questioned with a giggle.

“Nope, I didn’t get one either and you drooled all over my boobs” Charlotte raised her eyebrows at me, pouting as well. I stuck my tongue out at her but still kissed her as well.

“I can’t help it, your boobs are comfortable, and they deserve attention too.” I wined slightly, leaning down to kiss the top of each curve as well, ignoring the giggles from the three other women in the room.

“An what ‘bout me, do I not deserve a good mornin’ kiss lass” The Irish beauty smiled from the place she was getting dressed behind Sasha. I turned towards her and unwound myself from the cuddle pile and made my way over towards her.

“You do,” I said quietly, wrapping my arms around her middle, leaning up to peck her lips, while simultaneously grabbing the back hem of her shirt. As I pulled away, I pulled her shirt over her head and slipped it over my own.

“And I get to smell like you all day today” I smiled cheekily, placing another kiss on her right below her lips.

“Well, you know, deres a way for ya ta smell like us all da time” The Irish alpha whispered seductively, leaning down to kiss the mating gland just under my chin. It sent a shiver down my spine and not in a good way. It was one thing for me to muse about it in my mind, and another for them to make their intentions clear. I stumbled back as though I had been slapped, crashing into charlotte, who held her hands up in surrender.

“Relax babe” She started. She moved her hands loosely around my waist, just as Becky wrapped her arms around me from behind, and both began to release soothing pheromones. Charlotte leaned down to place a line of kisses along my neck, ending just below the mating gland. The gestures would normally ease my growing panic, instead, they had the opposite effect on my frazzled nerves. Their arms made me feel trapped and their scents were too cloying for me to be able to breathe. It felt like they were trying to force me into subspace, so they could just deal with the pliant omega, rather than the stubborn human. I needed to escape, no matter how amazing the view right before my eyes was. I knew I could make them stop with a single word, but I couldn’t bring myself to say it, to put them even more on edge. Instead, I gently pushed the blond alpha back by her boulder shoulders and unwound the redhead’s hold from around my middle.

They looked at me with concerned eyes and Charlotte opened her mouth to speak, but I didn’t give them the opportunity. I hurriedly grabbed a pair of underwear and some sweatpants and made an escape towards the still steamy bathroom, locking the door behind me. I leaned against the sink, turning it on as cold as It could go. I splashed the icy water into my face in an attempt to quell my growing anxiety. They would grow tired of waiting for me to decide. They would begin to resent the distance I continued putting between us. They would realize that I wasn’t worth the anguish.

“You ok in there kid?” My head snapped towards the sharp knock of my fellow omega on the door.

“Yeah,” I called back, beginning to hurriedly pull on my clothing to prevent them from giving more thoughts to my hesitance than they already were.

“You sure? We can smell the destressed pheromones from here” Another knock sounded on the door. I sighed, scrubbing my hands over my face, and straightening my short brown hair.

“I'm fine” I grumbled, opening the door, only to be met with the concerned faces of my four now fully dressed would-be mates, the scents that were overwhelming seconds before returning to their typically relaxing effects. Becky and Charlotte looked at me with sorry eyes, and my shoulders sagged in relief. They weren’t upset that I had freaked out at their proposal. Bayley, who was surprisingly the most dominant, had obviously squashed the conversation.

“Ok then. You ready to head out?” Bayley asked as she slowly moved towards me like she was afraid I was going to run away. I nodded, letting her wrap her arms around my waist. I dug my face into the crook of her neck taking slow, deep breaths, still holding out my hand to the purple-haired girl. She rolled her eyes at my insistence, but still accepted the invitation into the hug.

“Ok then, let’s go” Sasha rubbed her hands along my back. The pheromones settling over me like a warm blanket, blocking out all rational thought and bringing me dangerously close to another drop. It was almost embarrassing how easily they could get my omega to come out.

The car ride was spent cuddled between the Boss N’ Hug Connection, listening as all four women made idle conversation about absolutely nothing. Becky and Charlotte were discussing some of the spots for their match, and I had to admit, it sounded like it would be almost as exciting as the one that AJ and I had planned.

We pulled into the parking garage, foregoing any fans who were waiting at the gate. The one thing that my last name hadn’t changed was that creative would flip if we messed up the in-ring storylines we were supposed to be in. After tonight, Becky and Charlotte would in an all-out war on screen, and I would making life hard for the Boss N’ Hug Connection because they were set to interfere in my heartless beatdown of AJ Styles after I had dropped the WWE Heavyweight Championship to him tonight. They hated that we wouldn’t be able to be seen together in public and frankly I hated it too, and I was hoping that my meeting with my parents and creative would shed some light on just how long our forced public separation would be. I was praying I could convince them that Becky deserved her shot at the top.

I was in a weird position. My parents wanted me to understand how the production side of it all worked because someday I would be taking over for them, but at the same time, I was still an in-ring talent. Everything I did was being scrutinized from all sides. If I fucked up the people in the back would say I was inexperienced, the producers would say it was because I was an omega and the fans would say I was only getting the shot because of who my daddy. It was nice to have a direct line of communication to the higher-ups, but it was also a microscope that followed me and my mates everywhere we went. Sure, the spotlight was fun sometimes, but we had to be careful because that light beam was like the light focused from a magnifying glass. It would burn you to smitheries in an instant. That light would just get brighter if we actually consummated our mating. The world wouldn’t stop if they saw the bites on my neck.

My musings made the short trip to the production meeting fly by. Before I knew it, I was getting 4 pecks on the lips and promises of seeing me later. I sat heavily into the meeting room chair, wedged between my father and mother, barely listening to the bullshit story creative was spinning. For five of the most important people in the company, they sure were scattered brained. Nothing they said made any sense, and I knew that the fans would call bullshit for half of their pitches. They were tired of worn-out stories and thrown together reasonings. They wanted a few quality long term feuds that made sense over some short term crap. I snorted when they decided that pushing Becky as a heel against a Face Charlotte. It made no sense as Charlotte was already over as one of the biggest bad guys, and the fans were actively looking for a reason to cheer Becky on.

“Got something to say, little Omega?” One producer scowled at me from across the table unimpressed by my disapproval. I sat up straighter in my seat at the challenge. My mother glared at the producer and placed a comforting hand on my thigh.

“Yeah, I do. It’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. The fans won’t turn against Becky because her reasoning is too good. We’ve all been passed over and stepped on, so it makes more sense for Charlotte to be the cocky heel who owns it.” I said with confidence, locking eyes with the now growling alpha, not backing down from his challenge.

“Or I could just bury them both. Or I could have Sasha and Bayley never get the new women’s tag titles because no one will support two huggable bitches. Or maybe I could scrap the whole John Cena heel turn against you. No one would believe that your loudmouth alpha character could ever be a face.” He snarled leaping to his feet and releasing a giant wave of giant pheromones that called for my submission. Before I could respond the second wave of pheromones was released, these far more dominant and not aimed at me. The reaction in the room was immediate as my mother stood going into full protective mode, the producer being forced to avert his eyes and bare his neck.

“You don’t get talk to her like that.” She growled, advancing on the cowering alpha, my father standing just as quickly as he moved to stand protectively in front of me. We might be used to her scent, but it didn’t dampen the effects of the powerful hormones that were permeating through the air, destroying any remanences of the other alphas call.

I gulped and tried to resist the urge to throw up at all of the pheromones swirling around the confined space. As much as I wanted to put the asshole in his place, my inner omega was screaming at me to escape and replace his scent with the ones that would make the acid building in my throat disappear. She paced back and forth inside my head, making it difficult to focus on anything else, fighting so she wouldn’t reach out to Sasha’s Omega and create an even bigger mess than this already was.

“Honey, Steph, I think he gets the point” My dad’s voice was as hesitant as he placed a careful hand on my enraged mother’s arm. She snapped her head to glare at him, and he slightly bared his throat, making his eyes wider than normal, flicking them in my direction. There was a long pause as they shared a silent conversation, her eyes finally softening at the distress in mine. Though she hadn’t birthed me, her alpha had claimed me as their own. She tilted her chin upwards proud for a moment before settling back down in her chair and pulling my father into her lap. It was odd to see my big bad father curled up in her lap, placing soothing kisses under her chin like a puppy.

“So, Becky turns on Charlotte and then explains it’s because she’s tired of being pushed aside. What happens next?” My mother asked, acting as though a dominance battle hadn’t just occurred. I shook my head to try to regain my train of thought, cast a wary glance at the other producers and looked my mother directly in the eye, slipping on the unwavering alpha mask of my in-ring character.

“Becky starts acting a little cockier, saying that she waited long enough and it's her turn in the spotlight. Charlotte tries to make up with her, but she rejects it. Charlotte who is hurt begins to egg her on, telling her that she deserved to be the sidekick because she could never match the queen. Becky becomes more aggressive in response and eventually wins, but only after the friendship has been nearly destroyed. Then someone comes in and whips both of their asses, and they end up having to work together to destroy the greater threat at mania. You would have the perfect setup for the women’s Royal Rumble and an easy road to WrestleMania storyline.” I said authoritatively with as much confidence as I could muster.

I felt the critical eyes of the producers boring into the side of my head as we waited for the verdict with bated breath.

“Charlotte is set to win tonight, so having Becky beat her down afterward wouldn’t be difficult. I think the character change would be good for both of them, and I think that it’s the storyline that we’ve all been waiting for. Good Job” My mother said with an impassive expression, the room bursting into a slew of activity at her approval. One producer running off to tell the girls the slight change of plan, while others go to tell the music and light crew, while more wander off to begin working on the scripts for the nights to follow. My mother gave me a wink after most of the occupants have left, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I hummed quietly as I skipped my way through the backstage area, too excited to care about the odd glances I was getting at my behavior. My in-ring persona Y/n McMahon wouldn’t be caught dead skipping and smiling. She was a heartless assassin who waited for the right moment to strike. A stone-cold monster who would do anything to get what she wanted. She didn’t give a dam what anyone thought, and she had nothing to prove. The fans loved her, and I couldn’t blame them.

I often wished I could be as unfeeling and decisive as she was. Yet, my four girls were doing their damndest to show me that I didn’t have to be that way. I sighed at the thought of my girls. I couldn’t wait to get some pre-match cuddles and tell them that all four had tentative plans for WrestleMania. I could only hope that they would be just as excited as I was, about both the cuddling and the massive pushes they would be receiving.

I sighed happily as I approached the door to our private dressing room, my hand freezing on the handle when I heard the raised voices inside.

“I don’ give a shit about tonight Charlie, we’re stuck in dis stupid storyline, beatin de ‘ell out o’ each oder, while she’s off gettin’ title shots she doesn’t deserve.” The normally honey-smooth voice was sharp as a razor. Each muffled syllable cutting through my exposed heart, my joyous mood souring instantly.

“Let’s just take a breath guys…” Bayley tried to mediate the bashing before it got out of hand, as though she knew I was within earshot, but her efforts were to no avail.

“No Bayley, we’ve been quiet for long enough. The little princess has been sitting back, getting everything handed to her, while we have been working our asses off.” Charlotte Snarled effectively cutting off Bayley.

“tha’ an she’s been stringn us along. Probably just hanin with us so she ‘an act as a spy for her parents. Tha’ way they ‘an pick us apart from de inside out.” Becky spat back, with venom.

“That would make the new Championship storyline make more sense, and her freakouts over the mere mention of making this relationship permanent,” Sasha grumbled, the omega joining the heartbreaking conversation for the first time. I knew that holding out on accepting their bites would come back to haunt me. I just wished I had a little more time.

“Would also account for why she won’t go further than cuddling” I couldn’t tell who had mumbled it, but the anger in the words was clear. I wasn’t a spy, and I wasn’t holding back from them because I wanted something. I was holding back because it was the only way to protect myself, a technique that wasn’t successful. I had let them in and they didn’t even have the courtesy to stab me in the back to my face.

I heard several sighs and I tried to blink the tears out of my eyes, taking several breaths and forcing the character I played on screen, the cold-hearted beast to the forefront. The beast was an alpha who feared nothing. Who was immune to emotions and did whatever it took to get what they wanted. The beast was a McMahon, while I was just a Levesque. I couldn’t handle the pain, but the beast could.

Silence fell over the room as I stalked my way inside, locking eyes with the fiery Irishwoman who just happened to be standing next to the bag with my ring gear. I marched towards her, only breaking eye contact when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. My glare softened as I came eye to eye with the gentle alpha who always seemed to know what to say to calm me down. I allowed the hurt to flash briefly across my face before I slid the impassive mask of the beast back on.

“Y/n..” She started softly, as though she were approaching a wild animal for the second time today. I guess that’s what I was now, a monster with no inhibitions. It was safer than being a wounded omega who wore my heart on my sleeve.

“Don’t worry about it. I get it, you know. I should have expected it, right? Don’t worry, I’m not here to spy on you, or break you apart. I’m just here for my gear, and then you never have to worry about the untrustworthy McMahon again.” I said, keeping all emotions out of my voice, leaving only icy residue behind. I pushed the twinge of regret I felt at the flash of hurt in Bayley’s eyes aside.

“Babe, we didn’t...” My glare effectively cut my fellow omega off, her entire face freezing, mouth still open at my look, A look I had never leveled her with before. I didn’t need dominant pheromones to be intimidating, the beast could do that all on her own.

“You’re so full of shit, even your eyes are brown.” I retorted, all eight pairs of eyes nearly popping out of their heads at my tone. Sasha and I shared a special bond or a bond that I had believed was special, but apparently not.

“Hey, that’s enough” Charlotte exclaimed as she stood to stand in front of Sasha, seemingly shocked with my disrespect towards my fellow omega, well their omega, I guess. They were always protective of her, and at one time they would have been just as protective of me. At some point, things had changed, and for a moment I was left to wonder when this whole thing had gone from us to being them and me. Did they know this morning when they were trying to convince me to be their mate? Were they the ones using me? I should have followed my rule and never trusted them, no matter how soft and cuddly they appeared to be. I shook my head to clear the unpleasant thoughts away. I wouldn’t make that mistake again.

“I’m sorry Ashley, am I not a submissive enough omega for you. Did I talk too loud for the queen?” I spat in her direction, pulling out everything I knew would hurt them, the rejection coursing through my veins with too much fire to be stopped.

“Wha’ the fuck has gotten into ya little one.” The Irish accent was much softer than it had been just moments before, using the girls’ favorite nickname for me. Warm and soft like a woolen blanket offering protection and comfort from all of the world’s problems, but I was too far gone. The beast had taken over, doing everything in her power to protect me from the inevitable. I met the tearful caramel eyes that the voice belonged to, but my scowl didn’t soften. How could it, when she was badmouthing me just moments before. I should have expected the alphas to be the two-faced bitches I had grown up believing them to be. That was the reason why you should never trust them, they would only use you and then toss you aside like you’re some broken toy.

“Don’t fucking call me that. You all lost the right to talk to me at all. I’m not fucking naïve and I’m not stupid.” I growled, advancing on the redhead, who’s softness was replaced with complete confusion. She matched each of my steps forward with a step back, each step causing a little more fear to creep into her expression.

“Don’t Call, don’t text, just don’t. Got it.” I said quietly as our noses touched, me being forced to look up slightly to maintain eye contact. I didn’t wait for a response, as I bent down and grabbed my gear bag, turning on my heel and making my way towards the door. I opened it harshly and slammed it behind me, I didn’t have time to stay and chat with people who had just been waiting for the opportunity to stab me in the back. I could feel the displeasure of my omega, screaming with everything within her to turn around and fall down at her alpha’s feet, digging her claws into the forefront of my mind with every step I took defying her. I would deal with the fallout later, but right now I had to talk to my parents and inform them of the new development in my non-relationship, inform them that I had no place to stay tonight. I had a match to interrupt and a title to chase, and being an omega wasn’t going to stop me. I didn’t need them, somehow I was going to make it through on my own.


	2. Not Everyone Loves Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have made AJ a heel in this, wopes. I hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great week!

A defining silence fell over the locker room. Its four occupants seemingly frozen in the wake of the explosion, all eyes glued to the slammed door. The flip between the calm, cuddly Y/n they had left in the meeting and the monster that had returned to them was so dramatic it was giving them whiplash. Y/n was difficult and had a temper, but she had never directed rage like that at them before, not even during one of their many disagreements.

“Well, that went well,” Bayley mumbled sarcastically, moving towards the still stunned omega who was beginning to emit distressed signals. The bond Sasha shared with Y/n was a special one. Sasha spent a considerable amount of time with the omega before either of them had been called to the WWE, and she was the one who had convinced the more skittish omega to consider acknowledging the bond they all shared, to begin with. The brunet alpha wrapped the shaking omega in her arms, rubbing her hands along her back and whispering reassurances in her ear.

“Yeah, like bookin Eva Marie an Aksana in da same match” The redheaded lass kicker joked, also moving to soothe the frazzled omega, who’s lips twitched upwards slightly. Becky shot her a beaming smile back, ignoring Bayley’s raised eyebrows as she joined in their hug.

“Try Kurt failing to put Shane through a plate glass window” The green-eyed beauty added with a smirk. She wrapped her long arms around all three of her mates, happy that Sasha was beginning to calm down.

“No, Even Worse! Like Becky Trying to use a can opener.” The purple aired omega mumbled into Bayley’s neck, basking in the warmth of three of her favorite people. She just hoped they could chase away the icy darkness that had engulfed her more stubborn mate’s eyes. She had torn through the room like a tornado, spitting insults like venom with little regret. It sent cold shivers down her spine to think about the devastation that had caused her littlest mate’s attitude to shift so quickly.

“Hey! Least I can throw a football into a net.” Becky exclaimed indignantly, swatting Sasha’s shoulder lightly.

“That hasn’t been proven” The omega mumbled, rolling her eyes, as the redhead leaned in to pepper kisses along her neck, taking extra time to lavish her very own mating mark.

“Maybe not, but we can test my aim with other tings” Becky whispered seductively, lips caressing the omegas ear, before returning to their assault on her neck, Sasha groaned leaning further into Bayley for support.

A wolfish grin made its way onto the redhead’s face as her hands settled on the caramel skin beneath the hugger t-shirt Sasha was wearing, only to be popped in the back of the head by the tallest alpha. She growled softly and moved to retaliate before she was stopped a warm hand on the back of her neck, forcing her to lock eyes with the most dominant of the three.

“That’s enough.” Bayley’s words were soft but effective, the dominant look in her eyes enough to have Becky tilting her head to the side and studying her wrestling boots. The same look cutting off the blond alpha’s the giggles at the immediate submission of their fiery Irishwoman.

“We fucked up.” The Latina continued softly, meeting each of her three mate’s eyes.

“I think that’s a gross understatement” The purple-haired omega breathed heavily into Bayley’s neck, fighting the fog that was threatening to settle over her mind. It was so easy to just give in and be taken care of by her alpha’s, but she knew their match would be starting soon.

“We royally fucked up, and now we need to come up with a plan to fix it.” Bayley corrected calmly, glancing down at the omega and gently untangling herself from the standing cuddle pile. Sasha huffed and turned to burrow herself into Charlotte.

“I think starting with an apology from each of us, some bigger than others, would be good,” Charlotte said, wrapping her arms around the omega that was teetering between heaven and reality, and shooting a pointed look at the Irishwoman.

“Stop lookin’ at me like dat. Bot you and Sash said stuff ya shouldn’t ‘ave too” Becky said defensively, crossing her arms across her chest.

“She’s right, the only one Y/n didn’t really lash out at was Bayley.” The omega grumbled into her alphas pillow-like chest.

“We’re not going to stand here and argue about who owes Y/n the biggest apology. We’re each going to say sorry and pray to god that she forgives us.” Bayley stated firmly, returning to the group with Sasha’s water bottle and a very familiar pill. Sasha sighed and took it from Bayley’s outstretched hand, downing it and returning to her snuggling with Charlotte.

“I ‘ate it dat she has ta take dose” Becky grumbled, moving to rub the omegas back. Truth be told, Sasha didn’t really like it either, but it was company policy that everyone take the minimum suppressant dose before they went out to the ring. They made everyone appear to be a beta, allowing wrestlers to portray characters of different bearings. They were also important from a safety standpoint. This way no assholes in the audience could potentially force a drop, causing injury to either wrestler. However, the suppressants effects were more prominent in omegas and could be extremely dangerous if they took the wrong dose or had it to often. She hated the policy but knew that the suppressants would come handy tonight, as she was already fighting the drop and she hadn’t even had her segment yet.

“She might not listen to us. She’s stubborn as hell” Charlotte said thoughtfully, smiling down at the very cuddly Sasha in her arms. Neither of her omegas liked to show the soft side of themselves in public, so she would take every opportunity she could get to appreciate this side of them. She wanted to have her other cuddle monster back, but she knew that it wouldn’t be easy. Frankly, she was willing to bet that it was going to be near impossible. Y/n was stubborn, more stubborn than both Becky and Sasha combined. She knew that from experience.

_ Memory _ ( _24 hours prior to WrestleMania 24)_

_“Come on Charizard, we gotta hurry if we want to get into the ring!” The bright-eyed ten-year-old cheered as she tried to drag a very hesitant Charlotte through the underground tunnels of the Citrus Bowl. The moment she had met the tiny human two years ago she knew that she would be destined to protect her for the rest of their lives, her alpha immediately claiming the little omega as her own. It had been rough in the beginning. Y/n was skittish and interaction with any of the alpha wrestlers would immediately send the little omega into hysterics. She often stayed glued to Hunter’s leg until he had to go on and would find a small inaccessible hiding spot until he came to pick her up. The only two alphas she seemed to tolerate were Stephanie and Charlotte herself. So, she had naturally become the troublesome child’s go-to babysitter backstage when her parents were busy. After months of being forced to crawl into spaces her large frame was defiantly not built for to coax out the terrified child, she was happy that Y/n was finally beginning to feel comfortable enough to walk around backstage like a normal human being._

_Her desire to copy the moves her father and uncles performed nightly inside the ring had developed recently. The problem wasn’t that she wanted to practice the beginning moves that Shawn, Hunter or Taker taught her as many times as possible. It was that she wanted to do all the cool stuff without proper technique or supervision, even going so far to give Charlotte the slip when the older blond refused to take her to the ring because it was surrounded by a steel cage. By the time Stephanie and Charlotte had found her, she was perched on top of the structure, assuring them that she would be fine practicing the elbow drop that her Uncle Shawn had performed from the same position. It had taken them over an hour to get her down and Needless to say, Steph had put her foot down._

_“I don’t know little one, didn’t your mama say that you would be in trouble if she caught you trying to copy your dad again?” Charlotte asked, planting her feet and pulling the rushing Y/n to a halt._

_“Maybe… But that’s why we gotta hurry. They’re in a meeting with Uncle Shawn so they won’t be there to stop us.” She wined, rolling her eyes as though it was obvious, and beginning to tug on my arm again. The blond quirked her eyebrow up at her but gripped her hand a little tighter in case she tried to escape her again._

_“I think Edge and Taker are working on their spots out there anyway. You don’t want to see that stuff ahead of time, do you?” Charlotte asked quietly, trying to reason with the little omega._

_“If Uncle Mark and Adam are there then I won’t be unsupertized.” Y/n pouted, making her eyes as wide as they could go and the alpha wined a little at her expression. Y/n wasn’t just stubborn, she was incredibly smart as well._

_“First it’s supervised,” The blond alpha said slowly, letting her repeat the word after. “Second, if we go out there now, both you and I are going to get in trouble with your mother. Neither of us wants that.” Charlotte said calmly, looking the struggling omega in the eyes._

_“What if we don’t go in the ring, just the outside.” She mumbled hopefully._

_“You’re not going to stop until you see the ring, are you?” Charlotte questioned with a raised eyebrow that could rival the Rock’s. The little omega shaking her head so rapidly, Charlotte thought her head might pop off. “Even if we’re going to get yelled at by your mother.” The tall blond sighed, trying to reason with the little terror. Dipping her head in defeat, Charlotte couldn’t stop the edges of her lips from curling at the dazzling smile that graced Y/n’s face. The younger girl excitedly resuming her dragging of Charlotte towards the ring. Y/n was practically vibrating by the time they actually made it to the ring, hopping up and down. Edge and Taker immediately turning their attention to the excited child._

_“Hey, short stuff, you here to practice?” Taker asked, moving to lean against the ropes._

_“Nope, we’re just here to look at the ring right?” Charlotte asked, shooting Y/n a pointed glance, the child nodding wildly up at taker, ignoring Charlotte._

_“Mama said that I could only do stuff with proper supervision, and you and Edge are the best.” She grinned up at him innocently._

_“Well get up here and we’ll work on some stuff” Taker said, standing back up and waving the child into the ring. Y/n ran up the ring steps and slipped under the second rope. Edge gave her a high five as they passed one another. Y/n and taker squared up and began working through holds, which was kind of hysterical because she only came up to his waist. Charlotte held her breath as Y/n made her way to the top rope, Taker holding her hand from the inside and Edge spotting from the outside, balanced her way across and hopped down trying to complete Taker’s signature Old School._

_“Didn’t I say no ring stuff today?” Charlotte jumped at the warm hand on her shoulder. She turned and glanced guiltily at Stephanie’s blue eyes. The older alpha patted her shoulder and gave her a smile to show that she wasn’t really mad. Both of them knew that Y/n was difficult to stop when she set her mind to something._

**_ END OF MEMORY _ **

“Guys we might have a problem” Charlotte shook herself out of her memory, turning to look at all three of her mates wide-eyed.

“We already know dat.” Becky laughed lightly, sending out soothing pheromones, to ease Charlotte’s distress.

“No. We might have a bigger problem than Y/n, a problem we didn’t consider before.” The tall blond mumbled, allowing Sasha to reattach herself to the alpha.

“A problem that’s bigger than our little monster?” Bayley questioned also moving towards the blond.

“Way bigger and way scarier” Nodded, tilting her head to bury it in Sasha’s colorful locks.

“I don’t know, Y/n looked like the Tasmanian devil,” Sasha mumbled, leaning further into Charlotte to soothe her.

“Yeah, but her mother is the one who signs our paychecks.” Charlotte sighed.

“Oh, shit,” The three women said in unison, their eyes also widening. Steph may not have birthed Y/n, but she was 100% her mother. The alpha was protective over the little omega with such ferocity that everyone knew know to screw with either of them. Hell, half of the locker room was petrified to get into the ring with Y/n. It didn’t matter if things were scripted if one hair on Y/n’s head was harmed Steph went into Mama bear mode, and if she didn’t fuck you up Hunter would. They hadn’t just hurt Y/n, they had destroyed her. They were screwed.

** In-Ring **

Y/n sat stunned in the corner, holding the back of her head, staring up the ramp where John Cena and Asuka were disappearing in disbelief. Asuka had appeared first, trying to enter the ring, only to be stopped by the ref. While the ref was distracted, John and attacked her from behind, allowing AJ to pin her and win the World Heavyweight Championship. Her wide eyes turned to a glair as AJ stood on the second turnbuckle, holding her title above his head.

“AJ might want to be careful here,” Cole said as Y/n pulled herself up in the corner, her hands running through her hair in an Edge like motion.

“Look at the eyes Cole. Looks like the beast is about to be unleashed” Byron added. AJ climbed down from the turnbuckle, draping the championship over his shoulder.

“Y/n is just jealous that she wasn’t able to do what AJ has done. She gave him everything she had and was still beaten.” Corey Snarked.

“Thanks to the assist from Cena and Asuka. Could this be an omen of things to come in the mixed match Challenge?” Cole redirected. As AJ turned around, Y/n launched herself across the ring, catching AJ in a vicious spear. Michael Cole screaming Spear into the headset. Standing she motioned for a mic but didn’t turn her glare away from the broken man lying before her, nudging him a few times with her foot.

“You want to screw with me, Cena? Well then, let me show you what happens.” She glanced up the ramp before picking AJ up by his hair and forcing him to look at her.

“Hold this for me?” She asked snarkily before slamming the microphone into his face, sending him over the top rope and to the outside. She followed him to the Floor, stalking him as he crawled towards the ring steps. The ref standing in front of the woman, trying to stop her from whatever she was going do.

“I’ve never seen a look like that in Y/n’s eyes,” Byron said quietly, flinching when she sent him a glare as she passed, shoving the ref out of the way with so much force he was sent over the announce table and into the offending commentator. She lifted AJ by his hair again and repeatedly slammed his face into the ring steps, shoving him towards the barricade when she was finished. She glanced at him briefly to ensure he was down before digging under the ring. The fans roared in approval as she pulled out a steel chair. She unfolded it, before making her way back over to the man who had pulled himself up against the barrier. A sick smile spread across Y/n’s face as she ran towards him, jumping off the steel steps to land a flying knee right to AJ’s face, AJ’s head bouncing against the barricade with a sick thud.

“AJ might be seriously hurt here guys,” Michael Cole said somberly.

“and Y/n still isn’t done yet,” Cory said back.

Y/n again lifted AJ up, whipping him back into the steps, her smile shifting into a vicious smirk, as she nudged him again with his foot. Y/n released a loud cackle when AJ began to crawl away from her again, right towards the chair she had set up. She grabbed him by the back of the neck, setting him up for a stationary version of her finishing maneuver, a vicious neck breaker aptly called the Game Over. She glanced around at the cheering crowd before hitting her finisher on the steel chair.

“A Game Over on the steal chair” Cole shouted.

“This is too much Cole, even for the beast,” Corey said disgusted, Byron was still laid out on the floor with the ref on top of him.

Y/n stood, glaring down at AJ who laid unmoving, before glancing towards the fans who had begun chanting “we want tables”. She smirked at them, before pointing to the announce table yelling “you want it?”, only to be met with approval from the audience. She marched over to the table, ripping any remaining stuff off of it, before turning back to the still unmoved AJ.

“The people of Brooklyn are heartless; can’t they see that AJ is hurt and defenseless?” Corey yelled, taunting the crowd further, as Y/n ripped the twisted chair off of AJ before she positioned him onto the announce table and made her way onto the top rope.

“Oh, my” Michael Cole said loudly, only to be interrupted by Sasha’s music. Y/n sat stunned on the top rope, glaring as Sasha and Bayley came running down the ramp. Sasha slid into the ring, while Bayley stood in front of AJ, right in the path of Y/n’s dive, both women holding up their hands in a sign they meant no harm.

“While I don’t typically support the hugger and her little troll, at least someone is putting a stop to the out of control beast,” Corey said.

“Hopefully Y/n’s mixed match challenge partner Sasha and her tag partner Bayley can reason with the beast” Cole said back, ignoring Corey’s various nicknames.

“Get out of the way” Y/n screamed at Bayley, as Sasha approached her, seemingly trying to reason with the enraged woman. Y/n visibly sighed and climbed down from the top turnbuckle. Sasha approached the woman, placing both hands on her shoulders, still trying to calm her down, as Bayley slid back into the ring. Y/n glanced back at AJ again smiling that there was no longer a person in her path. The moment Sasha stepped away from her, she launched herself over the top rope into a springboard senton, landing directly on AJ, and sending both of them through the table. Sasha and Bayley immediately ran down to help her up, the shock clearly written all over both of their faces. Y/n just shrugged them off, sending them a very Stone Cold like gesture towards the two women in the ring before she stalked off towards the back, the crowd starting up with “Holy shit” and “This is awesome” chants. Sasha and Bayley were left standing ringside, clearly confused.

** Backstage **

Y/n was met with thunderous applause as she stepped through the curtain, immediately being engulfed in a bear hug from her father. She relaxed into him, feeling the mask of the alpha she played melting away. Everything had gone to plan, well at least the plan that was changed just moments before her and AJ had gone out tonight. A plan that her two mates weren’t clued in to until about thirty seconds ago. See, originally, she was supposed to let them talk her down. Let them walk her to the back and let her look like the good guy. After their little conversation, if you could call it that, it was decided that the springboard senton would provide a greater exclamation point to the omega’s upcoming feud with John. He had cost her the championship, so she destroyed his best buddy. He would retain his title tonight and she would challenge him for it later. 

“Looking forward to working with you kid.” John Cena said smiling. The older omega clapping his hand on her back but making no move to untangle himself from his own Alpha.

“You got some crazy air on that springboard. I bet you could make an RKO look sick” Randy added, his dimples showing that it wasn’t a threat. Y/n beamed back at them. She had known them almost as long as she had known Stephanie and Hunter. The two mates were always there to pick her up when a move went wrong, or to show her something that would get her int trouble with her mom later. She felt honored that they had even considered letting her be the face to John’s massive heel turn. Hell, she felt honored that she got to share the ring with them.

“Think I could get enough height to pull off the famous RKO?” She gave them a cheeky smile. That hadn’t been what Randy meant, but when in Rome… Both men chuckled at her brashness.

“Why don’t we stick to your own move set for now scrappy. Your mom and I can only handle so much excitement.” Hunter smiled; his arm still draped over her. Y/n opened her mouth to retort but couldn’t’ seem to find the words as Sasha and Bayley made their way back through the curtain. The adrenalin from her match seeming to evaporate along with her good mood, leaving her an unpleasant bubble of feelings. Her only thoughts were about how much she _really_ didn’t want to talk to them. There was nothing to say. She had done everything in her power to get them the pushes they deserved, and they had thrown it all back in her face. So maybe she had gone behind their back and changed the match without informing them. Part of Y/n felt a little bad blindsiding the girls, but the larger part of her felt a sick sense of satisfaction. They had blind-sided the small omega, so it was only fair. They weren’t the ones taking the move, so it wasn’t really a big deal. But their relationship was supposed to be built on trust, and now she had broken that trust.

Her omega screamed and clawed to be released. To allow herself to cuddle up to them and let them take away all of the unpleasantness. To let herself feel warm and cared for. But she couldn’t. They obviously didn’t think as much of her as she did of them. Suddenly the weight of her father’s arm and the stares of the mated pair before her were too much. She needed to escape before she lost whatever little control she had over her omega. She needed to protect herself. She turned on her heel and began racing towards her sanctuary, the one place they wouldn’t dare bother her, her parent’s office. She weaved through the backstage area, barely slipping by several confused superstars. She glanced behind her as she turned a corner, thankful that she had lost her mates, only to slam into something tall and hard, sending her careening to the floor. She took a deep breath, hoping and praying that her senses were wrong. She glanced up, dragging her eyes along the long legs that were accentuated by the pink ring gear, all the way up to meet very concerned green eyes. Well shit.

“Easy there little one” The blond murmured, offering the fallen omega a hand, and sending out a little burst of reassuring signals, hoping to ease the little omega’s distress before it really began. Y/n stared at the offered hand like it was poisonous, before scooting backward as fast as she could. The kindness and concern in Charlotte’s eyes had her inner omega fighting even harder for control, the reassuring pheromones pushing her closer to the drop she was trying to avoid. Her scooting continued until her back hit the wall, a very warm wall that smelled like forests and smores. She closed her eyes tightly, too afraid that her worst nightmare was coming true, and if she couldn’t see it than it wasn’t real.

“Relax lass, We’re not goin’ jump ya.” The wall behind the tiny omega murmured as Charlotte slowly dropped to her knees to make herself seem less threatening, Becky following her lead, and also kneeling behind the omega. Y/n would have noticed if her inner omega wasn’t shouting so loud, her claws digging into whatever they could. She wanted the alphas, but Y/n knew the alphas didn’t want her.

The omega jumped at the gentle hands on her shoulders. Her eyes shot open, only to be met with the concerned gazes of all four of her mates. When had Sasha and Bayley caught up with her? They were talking, but the noise in her head was far too loud for her pay attention. She glanced around wildly, looking for an escape. There was only one thing she knew could get her omega to shut up and see reason. Sasha leaned into Bayley for a split second and Y/n dove for it. Barely squeezing through the small gap they had created, she bolted for the office. She nearly collided with several people as she sprinted through the arena with reckless abandon, slamming the door the moment she was inside. She took deep breaths, trying to slow her ragged breathing. When that failed, she knew she was left with no choice. She needed to gain control. She quickly walked over to her bag, pulling out the small bottle of pills. An extra one wouldn’t hurt, right?


	3. Tagging with the Enemy

Y/n sighed as she looked over the whiteboard that held the card for tonight yet again, in hopes that her tag match with Sasha and Bayley against The Kabuki Warriors and John Cena had been changed, sadly it hadn’t. She groaned loudly. She had been doing a fantastic job ignoring her mates since her freak-out last night. The four women had been blowing up her phone with texts ranging from the frantic “you need to call us” to the desperately sad “please let us make sure you’re ok”. Her inner omega wined each time her phone dinged with a new message she knew Y/n wasn’t going to answer, clawing deeper with each denied interaction. Y/n realistically knew that she couldn’t pretend they didn’t exist for forever, but she had been hoping for a little more time to get herself together before she was forced to interact with them again.

“If you stare at the board any harder it’s going to burst into flames you know” The unexpected voice sounded from next to the omega, causing her to jump slightly. She glanced at the tall alpha, a very tiny smile breaking across her face. Alpha paused at the clear exhaustion etched on the little one’s face, the glimmer in her eyes a touch dim. He frowned slightly; her mates wouldn’t have let her out of their sights if they knew something was wrong.

“Do you think I could get them to change the matches if I lit it on fire” The smirk the omega leveled at the man they called the lone wolf didn’t reach her eyes.

“No. They probably have it written down somewhere else because you have a reputation for causing trouble” He joked back, placing a careful hand on her shoulder, unsure of how to comfort the distresses omega.

“Me, cause trouble? Never!” Y/n smiled sarcastically, leaning in to give the tall man a side hug. Baron had made the mistake of starting a prank war with the omega during their feud in NXT. He hadn’t known what he was messing with, as the war had ended after he had been forced to wear pink trunks on national television. It had all been in good fun and he learned to never screw with her again.

Their friendship had made the feud even better. Their trust in each other had led to some amazing spots, and even the 2015 match of the year at NXT Takeover Brooklyn, which was coincidently on the same card as Sasha and Bayley’s match. Y/n felt a little bad that she had beaten them because their match was a classic, but Y/n had pulled out a trick from her Uncle Edge and upped the ante. She had jumped off a 12-foot ladder, spearing Corbin through a flaming table as he hung from the championship. Her mates had been more unhappy about the spot than their eventual match of the year loss, but Y/n had no regrets. She had a reputation to uphold, and the cuddles afterward had made it more than worth it.

“Yeah, you’re not fooling anyone. Trouble is your middle name” Baron scoffed, his smile never fading.

“I don’t want to hear it. You have a troublemaker of your own.” Y/n hummed back, raising her eyebrow at him, daring him to challenge her.

“I’ll give you that one. Lexie has a talent for getting in over her head that you do” He raised his hands in surrender, causing the omega to release a loud laugh. She wouldn’t deny that she was good at getting in over her head. The difference between Alexa and herself was that Lexie just brought home too many animals, while Y/n would agree to crazy spots that would excite the crowd. there was nothing better than hearing the crowd chant “this is awesome” or “holy shit”. Well, there was one thing that was on par. She shook her head, trying to drive the feeling of her mates’ touches from her head and the comfort of their scents from her mind. They didn’t want her she reminded her inner omega, who lashed out again.

Y/n groaned as soon as she felt her phone buzz again for the ten millionth time. She shouldn’t have been surprised that it was going off again, as people tended to continue to try and contact you when you didn’t respond to them, but she just wished they would be inattentive for once. Was it too much to ask for? She glared down at the jeans pocket that held the offending device.

“You better answer that before they send a hunting party.” The tall alpha laughed, “I’m surprised they let you come here by yourself at all” he said more under his breath. Usually, Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte were attached to Y/n and Sasha at the hip. It was no secret that alphas could be a little overprotective, particularly when their mate didn’t wear the mark yet. Y/n’s were no different, even Sasha got a little possessive. She was rarely ever alone, and everyone knew to keep some distance when her unofficial mates weren’t present. Her mates trusted her to take care of herself but put their inner alphas at peace to be able to see that she was safe, and to only have their smell coating her skin. That was a piece that she didn’t want to offer them right now. They had decided that they weren’t hers, so why should she allow them to claim her?

“I didn’t stay with them last night, I’m trying to avoid them if we’re being honest” She mumbled back, finally pulling out her phone and glancing at the myriad of messages. She scrolled right past the majority from her mates and landed on the group chat Cena had created for their match tonight, typing out that she was available now if they wanted to do a quick walkthrough.

“Then why did you get put with them in a match?” Baron asked exasperatedly, moving to let go of the small omega, this way her mates didn’t kill him when they smelled him on her. The omega wrapped her arm tighter around him, preventing him from pulling away. She wasn’t theirs, so they didn’t get a say in who she smelled like. She had stolen one of her dad’s sweatshirts for the day because all of her own smelled like one of the girls. She wanted to put them on edge. She wanted to make them feel bad. But she didn’t want them to die, so she hadn’t told her parents about their altercation.

“I didn’t tell anyone that I didn’t want to be.” She hummed back, releasing soothing pheromones to calm the alpha’s worry. She had been vague with her parents and just requested the extra room of their usual suit. They had agreed and though she knew they suspected the reason for her sudden change in sleeping arrangements, they hadn’t asked questions. Though she did get some raised eyebrows when she asked to borrow her parents' clothing. She would have to get her bags back if their separation was going to continue.

Her phone buzzed yet again with a conformation of where and when they were going to meet to go over the spots. She gave the tall alpha one last squeeze before she bid him goodbye, popping an unusually small pill into her mouth and downing it with water as she made her way to the ring where John, the Kabuki Warriors, and her mates were waiting. Hopefully just one would hold her over.

Her trip to the ring seemed shorter than usual, and with every step closer she felt the dread in her stomach grow. Usually, the ring was her favorite place. Something was freeing about letting your character take control and telling a story with actions rather than words. But every step also took her closer to her mates. To the proverbial reckoning where she would be forced to face them, to help them, lest they risk serious injury. She took a moment to compose herself in the Gorilla position, forcing her inner omega as far back as she could go and slipping on the hardened mask of her character.

7 people were waiting for the omega in the ring when she finally strolled her way down the ramp. Sasha jolted up from her place in Becky’s lap the moment she saw her smaller mate making her way down the ramp, nearly falling as her foot got caught on the bottom rope as she rushed over to her.

“Why weren’t you answering our texts?” Sasha asked scrunching her nose at the odd mix of scents that coated Y/n’s skin, cupping her cheeks gently with her hands. Her eyes scanned down the other omega’s face, taking in the dark circles that she was sure matched her own. Sasha caught the spit second swirl of an unknown emotion in Y/e/c orbs before the omega could slip the cold mask back on, her eyes hardening in an instant.

“I didn’t feel that it was necessary.” Y/n said stiffly, pulling her chin from Sasha’s grasp, and breaking their eye contact. She prayed with everything she had that her inner omega would not decide to make an appearance. This was already going to be hard enough as it was.

“We were worried sick about ya…” Becky mumbled, moving behind the purple-haired omega, frowning when she took in Y/n’s appearance. She wasn’t always the most perceptive person, but something was… Wrong.

“Were you now? Well, I’m fine.” Y/n spat, turning a fiery glare on the Irishwoman. Yeah, something was wrong with their littlest mate. Becky couldn’t help but fidget at the glare, fighting her inner alpha on how they needed to handle the situation. Her alpha screamed to show the omega who was really in charge, while Becky knew that doing so would only drive Y/n further away from them. When their relationship was just starting, Charlotte had told them what she knew about the omega’s birth parents. She had told them about how skittish the little one was, especially around alphas. The last thing that the redheaded alpha wanted to do was put herself in the same category as the people Hunter and Steph had saved Y/n from.

“Yeah the circles under your eyes are there because you’re fine” Charlotte raised her eyebrow sarcastically, moving to stand behind Sasha with careful steps to hopefully avoid another freakout.

“Let’s just go over the spots so I can be done with this shit please.” Y/n snipped back, ignoring the worried glance that the three women shared, and rolling into the ring where John, Bayley and the Kabuki Warriors were looking on. Bayley sighed. She knew that Y/n could be difficult, but she never imagined just how difficult. It was no secret that Y/n had a temper, but this wasn’t rage they were dealing with. This was something much worse. This was a stone-cold apathy. The last time she had seen the little omega like this it hadn’t ended well for any of them.

_ Memory  _ _ NXT May 2014  _

“ _What, Daddy’s little princess doesn’t like it when she has to work for an opportunity? How you doin.” Everyone in the back cringed as the unscripted words fell out of Enzo’s mouth with reckless abandon. This wasn’t the first time that the cocky beta had tried to execute a shoot promo without forewarning his partner. However, even obscured by her thick aviators, he saw the dark look cross Y/n’s face before it was replaced by a careful stoicism._

_“You are stupider than you look.” She laughed humorlessly into the microphone, heading towards the ropes. If Enzo thought, he could use her to move his way up the proverbial ladder he was sorely mistaken. She had been wrestling on the indies well before her father deemed her even remotely worthy of joining the WWE. Even then, she had spent years under the guidance of people like Shawn, Taker and virtually every other wrestler she could convince to teach her. If anyone didn’t deserve their position in the company it was Enzo, but his mouth had got him here. Eventually, that mouth would cash a check he wouldn’t be able to cash, and he would be out. For now, she would be having a conversation with Matt about never booking her with him again._

_“Now you’re going to run away. Shouldn’t be surprised, you half-assed alpha persona isn’t fooling anyone. We all know that I could have you kneeling for me little omega like a scared little pussy.” The beta yelled into the mic, sounding almost frantic, as though he didn’t know what to do now that she hadn’t taken the bate. She should have just let it go and taken the high road that Bayley was always talking about. God, she loved Bayley, Becky, Charlotte, and Sasha, and she loved how they treated her. They had shown her that giving in to the desires of her inner omega didn’t make her weak. She was by no means ashamed of her status or her semi-relationship, but that didn’t mean she wanted the entire WWE universe to know her business. She had created an alpha persona on purpose. She would probably be in some serious trouble with them after the can of worms she was about to open on this bitch. Not the fun kind of trouble either._

_She paused between the middle rope as she exited the ring, the buttons on her leather jacket jingling as they bounced against the rope. She turned to give the fuming beta a devious smirk, pulling down her aviators just enough to look Enzo in the eyes “They say you are what you eat don’t they? At least I’m not an asshole.” She dropped her mic with a thunk, moving through the ropes to stand on the apron. If he wanted to highlight her love life, she had no problem highlighting his. She turned her gaze to the crowd, straighten the collar of her jacket and missing the evil glint in Enzo’s eyes. He wasn’t going to be shown up by a pathetic omega._

_The Four Horsewomen stood tensely by a monitor, watching with wide eyes as this Enzo proceeded to dropkick their mate off of the apron. Chaos ensued backstage as Enzo grabbed the omega by the hair and proceeded to slam her head, incorrectly, into the corner of the steel steps. Sasha curled as far as she could into Becky, the other two women wrapping a protective around both of them. The alphas took deep breaths and tried to control the angry pheromones that were threatening to escape, as Enzo screamed various profanities at their omega, while actively trying to injure. her. They couldn’t do anything to interfere while they were on live TV, and they needed to be calm for Sasha, as her inner omega was probably feeding off of whatever emotions Y/n’s was feeling._

_They watched in horror as Y/n used the steel steps to bring herself to an upright position while Enzo taunted the crowd. Y/n reached up to wipe whatever was sliding down her face-off, the crowd booing wildly at both Enzo and Y/n’s red-stained fingers. She turned towards Enzo, shoving him as hard as she could, and they laughed slightly as he was sent tumbling. She lifted the top of the steps and threw it at the man who had picked a fight with the wrong person. He screamed like a girl as the steps landed on his ankle. Y/n advanced on him, raining down punch after punch to any area she could reach, calling him every profanity in the book. Referees rushed the area, pulling her off of him with great difficulty, trying to create as much space between the irate omega and her intended target as possible. By the time they had dragged her up the ramp, she was covered in blood._

_Her mates immediately swarmed her, Bayley and Charlotte replacing the refs supporting her for either side, as Becky used a towel to carefully wipe the blood out of her eyes and Sasha gently gripped the struggling omega’s chin. The little one barely seemed to notice them, as she continued to frantically search over their shoulder for the object of her ire._

_“Y/n stop moving,” Charlotte said sternly, allowing a little bit of alpha to leak into her tone. The omega froze, and Becky took the opportunity to quickly press the towel to an unmoving target._

_“That little bitch better be in some deep shit. She broke my fucking ankle; she had no right to do that.” Y/n’s eyes darted to the squealing man as he was brought through the curtain that led to the ring. Her calm exterior melting away in an instant to make way for the fiery rage that consumed her again. Bayley and Charlotte tightened their hold on the omega as she began flailing yet again, Sasha trying to get the omega to focus on her eyes to no avail._

_“You four get her to the trainer. I’ll have them take Mr. Mouth over here to the medical center on campus.” Matt Bloom’s voice ordered, trying to take control before the situation got even worse than it already was. Y/n may have been small, but she was strong as hell, and it was taking all of Bayley and Charlotte's strength to prevent the girl from escaping their hold. Becky nodded at Coach Bloom in acknowledgment, before she shared a look with the four other women, as Y/n’s eyes were laser-focused on Enzo. She leaned in and gently placed a kiss on the omega’s lips, causing the little one to still, the other four women followed suit._

_Y/n’s eyes blinked slowly, as though she was in shock. Sure, she knew that the four women were her mates, her inner omega had been insistent about that, but things had never progressed past a little more than friendly hugs and cuddles. Besides with Sasha, but that was just naked cuddling during her heat. She was afraid to go further, what if they ever decided they didn’t want her? But their lips were so soft, and she felt tingles all over when theirs touched hers. Her omega purred in her head, and she couldn’t help thinking about what it would be like to share more than just a soft peck._

_“At least we know that if we ever need to get her to chill out, all we have to do is kiss her.” Bayley laughed cheekily, pulling her out of her thoughts, and she couldn’t help the dopey smile that made its way across her face. Sure, her head hurt like hell, and she’d probably get in trouble for breaking Enzo’s leg, even though he deserved it, but none of that mattered. She was falling and for the first time, she felt confident that they were there to catch her._

_ End of Memory  _

Bayley would contend that the match walkthrough was going rather well, considering that Y/n wouldn’t look or talk to Sasha or Bayley. She wasn’t being overtly rude, instead, she had brushed off every attempt by Becky and Sasha to get her to join in their banter. She hadn’t even made a sexual reference when Charlotte commented about how she had to show off how good she was with her hands while they were planning a chop battle. But even beyond that, something about the little omega just seemed… off, and it was clear that all seven people present had picked up on it. For some reason, Bayley’s internal alpha was fighting to take control, pacing back and forth in her head like a caged animal. 

“As long as you send me to the outside, AJ can take a cheap shot from behind.” Y/n’s voice broke Bayley out of her reverie. Cheap shots, and AJ? She shouldn’t be surprised because it only made sense for him to seek revenge on the little omega after her semi uncalled for attack last night, but it was slightly unnerving to consider her little one being blindsided.

“It also depends on where we have the cuffs and kendo stick placed,” John said thoughtfully, glancing briefly over at the omega’s mates who were burning holes in the side of his head. He could sense their growing agitation and concern for Y/n, and how the omega seemed dead set on ignoring them. Y/n was known for being a sarcastically witty little shit whose humor was often turned on her mates who gleefully egged it on. The banter and dirty jokes always made working with them fun. Instead, the little omega seemed to have retreated inside of herself, forcing out her alpha character who was all business all the time. Hunter had asked him to keep an eye on Y/n today, but he had never imagined that the situation would be this bad. He knew that Y/n had decided to engage in a prolonged sleepover with her parents, but what had caused such a change in such a short time? Y/n was typically glued to one of their sides. And if Y/n was uncomfortable, why were they all working together?

“Whoa whoa whoa, what are you two talking about” Charlotte cut in ending their conversation over how the little one was going to get her ass handed to her, and breaking John out of his worrying thoughts. Y/n rolled her eyes as she glared over her shoulder, as though her blond mate was the last person in the universe she wanted to talk to.

“Boss N’ Hugs is going to pick up the win before Cena and Styles commence a beatdown in retaliation for last night.” She hissed, turning back to John to hopefully finish planning this stupid match. She could practically feel her subdued inner omega pacing in her head, waiting to be released from her chemical bonds. She knew that she would have a ripping headache later, and she 100% didn’t want to deal with that in front of the 4 women who were at the center of her pain. Hopefully, the pain she was about to put her body through would distract her from the mental agony that was bound to be unleashed, but it was doubtful. The only thing she could do now was pray that her omega would eventually accept the forced separation and stop trying to punish her for it.

“It’ll also set us up for our match at Extreme Rules.” John followed meekly, shuffling back into the corner at the 4 glares he received, desperately fighting the urge to submit at the wall of angry pheromones that was making its way towards them. How Y/n wasn’t in the same position he would never know. It usually only took a look from one of her mates and she would be cuddling up to them, with her head down, not bearing her neck, she wasn’t ready for that yet. Now she was standing with her head held high, with a defiant smirk coloring her features. What the fuck was going on? The last time he had seen that smirk, she had put Enzo through the LED screen on the ramp. John slid out of the ring, quickly realizing that whatever was going on between the 5 women had absolutely nothing to do with him and he would like to keep it that way.

“So we’re actually special enough to know that something crazy is going to happen before it does tonight?” Sasha sassed, slipping between the ropes and advancing on the little omega quickly. For every step she took forward, Y/n took one back until she had backed herself into the corner.

“How surprisin’, cause we didn’t rate last night” Becky growled, joining the two omegas in the ring, moving until she was shoulder to shoulder with Sasha. 

“It didn’t involve you last night, and I wasn’t on the receiving end.” Y/n said firmly, but not looking either of her mates in the eyes. She had known that pulling a stunt like that wouldn’t go over well with them, but what right did they have to corner her, literally.

“Because our omega flinging her body over the top rope and through a table doesn’t concern us” Charlotte appeared on Sasha’s other side, effectively making a wall that Y/n would be hard-pressed to get past. All three women had their arms crossed and were staring at her with disapproving looks. Looks that would typically have her melting and asking for forgiveness at their feet. She liked being a little bit of a brat sometimes, it made them possessive, but she this was bigger than her trying to rile them up. This was blatant dishonesty.

“First of all, I’m not yours. You made that clear.” She raised her finger and sassed at them. She wasn’t the one who had hurt them, they had hurt her. She deserved the apology that was never going to come. They only wanted her when it was convenient like she was some toy for their pleasure. She never imagined that they were like that. Hell, Sasha was an omega too. She honestly thought they cared. “Secondly, I didn’t go through a table, I put AJ through one.” She finished, her cheeks flushed, chest heaving and eyes glassy with unspoken emotions. The women’s eyes softened significantly, each woman wanting nothing more than to wrap her in a hug and assure her that everything was going to be ok.

“Y/n…” Bayley started, taking a hesitant step towards the shaking omega. Y/n flinched violently, and all four women took a step back.

“I have to go.” Y/n whipped her eyes and rolled out of the ring, shoving past John and the Kabuki Warriors and running to the back, leaving the 7 remaining people frozen.

“I don’t know what the fuck you guys did to her, but you need to fix it. I’ve only seen her do that once before.” John turned his glare on the four women still left in the ring, but his thoughts were with the other omega and how he was going to make sure that her parents knew that the extent of whatever she was dealing with was so much bigger than they had originally anticipated. The four mates shared a concerned look that didn’t go unnoticed by John. He sighed and turned on his heel. They weren’t his main concern, his niece with a propensity to act before she thought was. If they weren’t going to fix this shit show, then he knew a few people who would be very interested to know that.


	4. Chapter 4. Stupid Idiots

The skin on her back and stomach burned with each gentle press of the trainer’s fingers, his voice nothing more than a dull roar in her ears drowned out by her splitting headache. Y/n rubbed her wrists where the metal cuffs had dug into her skin when she had lost her footing during the beating. Who knew being strung up to take kendo stick shots could hurt so much?

“Fuck dude” She groaned softly at a particularly painful prod, her inner omega growing increasingly restless with every passing moment. She could practically feel her mates’ frustration as they paced on the other side of the small door. The medic apologized quickly, as Y/n continued to fidget, stilling instantly under the gaze of her mother who was in full protective mode, standing by the door like a centurion preventing her mates from entering the room and the little omega from leaving, watching over the exam like a hawk. Or maybe a mama bear would be more accurate, ready to destroy anyone who dares hurt her baby. Frankly, Y/n was a little confused at the reaction. Though the welts looked nasty, her encounter tonight had been nothing compared to some of the wild bumps she had taken in the past. The woman had been all over her the moment she stepped through the curtain, forcing her to get checked by the docs and refusing to leave her side which was both a godsend and a curse.

Y/n had wanted nothing more than to take a shower and hide in her bed after her match. Well that was kind of a lie. Her inner omega had been screaming for naked cuddles, but she was ignoring that voice for now. The little omega was slightly grateful for her mother’s interference because it meant that she didn’t have to worry about being cornered by her mates yet again, and it also meant her inner omega had to keep her desires to herself lest her mother get an embarrassing whiff of pheromones. That and her inner omega should still be subdued by the suppressants.

“Sorry kid.” The trainer hummed, shrinking slightly under the CBO’s gaze “So you don’t need stitches, so that’s good. I think an ice bath and avoiding any nasty bumps for the next few days would be our best option” He mumbled under his breath, carefully placing gauze over one of the stubborn cuts on her back that refused to stop breathing. The omega nodded, only half paying attention to the man, her eyes still stuck in a staring contest with the intimidating alpha guarding the door.

“Thank you, David, could you please give us a minute.” She said with authority, never taking her eyes off of the slightly shaking omega and moving away from the door to let the man leave. To say that the alpha was livid would be an understatement.

“I wasn’t the one who decided that strapping my arms above my head, beating me with a kendo stick and then having me take an attitude adjustment and styles clash to the steel steps was a good idea.” The omega held her hands up in surrender, trying to head off the alpha’s aggression before it was directed at her. It was no secret that Stephanie hated when her little one was involved in the more dangerous spots, not that that stopped Y/n, but tonight hadn’t been her idea. In fact, each move was written in the script.

“I know, it was one of the producers. Did you forget that your father and I approve the scripts?” The alpha’s cold façade melted, as she walked over to join Y/n on the exam table, carefully wrapping an arm around her, a soft smile gracing her lips. The little omega accepted the comfort and leaned heavily into the woman, letting the alpha take the tremendous weight off her shoulders for the moment, her inner omega quieting. She wasn’t her mates, but she was the first alpha she had trusted, and that would never change.

“Then why are you so pissed off? You only get that look when I do something stupid in the ring.” The young one mumbled softly into her mother’s shoulder, breathing in the calming scent that was embedded in the alpha’s cardigan. Moments like these had become fewer and further between as Y/n had grown and made the transition from being a child to being talent, and after meeting her mates the older alpha had limited their physical interactions. Stephanie remembered what it was like before Hunter had taken the bite, she remembered how much she despised anyone else’s scent anywhere near him, so she could only imagine what the young ones were feeling. Hunter had been a willing mate, while Y/n was anything but. Hunter was reckless, while Y/n was cautions, which made sense given her past. With 4 other mates there was always slight competition for affection, so Y/n had also initiated been less willing to initiate contact. That was fine with Stephanie, as the four women seemed to treat her little one like she was a treasure, well at least she thought they did.

“What’s going on between you and the Four Horsewomen?” Steph said softly into Y/n’s hair, cutting right to the point. She brought her hand up to rub the omegas back, trying to calm her alpha who was on high alert, ready to rip anyone who dare hurt her pup to shreds.

“Nothing…” The omega hummed, unwilling to untangle herself from the alpha, though their conversation was heading in a direction she would prefer to avoid.

“Don’t lie to me,” Stephanie growled, unable to contain her inner alpha, the pheromones poured out of her, causing the little omega to burrow into her deeper, trying to comfort the agitated alpha. If she was pissed now, there would be no telling how angry she would be if she actually told her what happened.

“We had an argument. It’s not a big deal.” The words were muffled against Stephanie’s shoulder, but the alpha heard and sighed. It was just like her little one to downplay her feelings. Once the wall around her heart was up, it was a challenge to get it to come back down. If she was going to get anything out of Y/n she would need to get her alpha to back off, a monumental feat. She took a deep breath.

“If it upset you then it’s a big deal. Did they try to pressure you into something you didn’t want to do?” Steph said as gently as she could, running a comforting hand up and down Y/n’s back, mindful of the many welts that adorned the skin.

“NO!!” The omega exclaimed, startling her mother as she leaped up from the table. “They would never do that, they’re assholes, but not that kind of asshole. It’s just… It’s stupid ok?” The omega said, the end of her sentence trailing off, as though she were lost in thought.

“Then why were you crying.” The alpha countered softly, slowly getting up to wrap Y/n in a careful hug. She didn’t want to spook the omega, but the need to comfort her outweighed her fear of pushing Y/n too far right now.

“How did you even… John told you, didn’t he? That little…” Y/n grumbled but accepted the hug being offered to her. Her emotions had been all over the place for the past few days, her inner omega reveling the feeling of an alpha’s protection. Y/n was a little ashamed that she liked these feelings, especially when she wanted to be mad.

“John didn’t tell me.” The alpha laughed, unaware of the inner war happening in the little omega. Her inner omega scoffed slightly. Bayley, Charlotte and Becky were pretty good at picking up on when the human part of herself and the animal part of herself were struggling for control, but Sasha was a master at it. She seemed to be able to read the little one’s mind most of the time. Y/n would chalk that up to the power of their omega bond.

“Then how…” Y/n murmured, confused. John was the only one close enough to her parents to rat out her mates to them. Sure, she was pissed off with them, but she liked their heads still attached to their bodies.

“I’m your mother, I have my ways.” Stephanie laughed and Y/n groaned. Her mother may not have been as good at reading her as she once was, but she was still a master at finding information. It was stupid to try and hide things from her, Y/n knew that firsthand.

_Memory_

_The omega sighed in relief as she settled against the bottom rope, her feet dangling off the edge of the ring, allowing her tired muscles to relax. She would have sworn that Baron was trying to kill her with some of the spots he suggested, through the alpha probably shared the same sentiment. They had worked so hard to ramp up the intensity of their rivalry that this final meeting had to be spectacular. It had to be the exclamation point on all of the beatdowns, matches, and destruction they had inflicted on each other. If their walkthrough today was any indication, it was defiantly going to be a contender for match of the year, hopefully, all of the spots would get approval from the production staff. In all honesty, Y/n was only concerned that her parents would get overprotective and nix the high impact stuff that would take the match from good to amazing._

_“Hey hot stuff,” The omega couldn’t help the smile that graced her face at the voice, pulling her from the mishmash of moves and bumps that were running relentlessly through her head. She sighed contently as the slightly taller omega joined her on the apron. She took the cool water bottle that was pushed into her hand without complaint, gulping down the liquid greedily. She hadn’t realized how thirsty she was, something that wasn’t too uncommon when she was focused on a match._

_“You an Barron don’ beatin’ each oder up fer da day?” A different voice asked as she joined the omegas on the apron, creating a ‘little one sandwich’ as they liked to call it._

_“Not by a longshot” Y/n sighed softly. She was far from being done for the day. Baron and she had finished their walkthrough and finalized the spots they wanted to do, but they still had to present it all to the producers, which meant that there were at least 60 more bumps for her to take for the day. Y/n leaned heavily into the red-headed alpha, burying her face into her neck and taking big deep breaths. She had been up since 4 and been working with Baron since 7. She was exhausted and not looking forward to jumping off of any more ladders today, but she had to prove to them that she could hang. She deserved to work with the guys. She deserved the main event and she deserved the chance to etch her name in the history books. Both of them did._

_“Deep breaths champ” The slight southern accent drawled, 3 sets of comforting hands joining Becky’s on her back, rubbing soothing circles onto the skin exposed by her ring gear. The four women shared a concerned look as they pumped out soothing pheromones to sooth their shaking omega. They had never seen Y/n like this before, then again, this relationship was kind of a new development. The omega sighed again, untangling herself from the redhead, leaning back against the ropes and looking up at the Performance center ceiling, the hands never leaving her. Showing so much affection out in the open was risky business, as they had all agreed to keep the nature of their relationship under wraps for the time being. They weren’t ashamed of being mated, they just wanted to avoid all of the external pressure that came with finding your mates._

_“You ok baby doll?” The dark-haired alpha’s head blocked the omega’s view of the ceiling. The little one closed her eyes and nodded slightly, the calming pheromones doing wonders on her frayed nerves. Her inner omega was content to just sit here and let her mates’ sooth the pain that each bump inflicted, but the human side knew that this couldn’t last. Sure, they wanted her now, but they would change their mind when they realized just how fucked up she was. She couldn’t play the submissive role that Sasha did for the alphas. She couldn’t allow herself to be put in a position where they had power over her. She felt Sasha cuddle closer to her, kissing the side of her neck just behind her ear and squeezing her tighter with the arm wrapped around her shoulder. It was as though she could hear the conflicting thoughts racing through the omega’s head. The alphas took the hint and also cuddled closer to the smaller girl, trying to provide as much comfort as they could through, they didn’t quite understand what was happening with the girl. The omega sighed in contentment, allowing her inner animal to relish in her mates' touch for the moment._

_“As much as I hate to break up this puke-inducing cuddling, Hunter and Steph are on their way, with a shit ton of producers to ok the spots for our match,” Baron said in a bored tone, moving to stand in front of the 5 newly disentangled women on the ring apron. His alpha pleased that the little omega was finally opening up to the 4 women who had been vying for her attention from the moment they had met her._

_The next few minutes were boring, as both Y/n and Baron began to warm up in the ring, running the ropes a few times just to get the blood moving before they presented their ideas. In very little time at all the producers, Steph, Hunter, Y/n’s four mates, and Baron’s mate Alexa were gathered around the ring to watch what the two had come up with for their ladder title match. Sasha flinched at a particularly nasty bump off of a ladder, turning to hide her face in Bayley’s shoulder so she didn’t have to watch Baron powerbomb her littlest mate through a ladder. She felt her Latina mate stiffen slightly and a large hand carefully make its way onto her back. She carefully untucked herself to glance back at two people looking at her with soft eyes._

_“You got yourselves a wild one, but she’ll be ok.” The older omega whispered quietly, trying to provide his younger counterpart with some comfort as his daughter flew around the ring like a spider monkey on crack._

_“What do you…” Sasha asked, playing at confusion so they didn’t get suspicious of the fledgling relationship she was in with the boss’s daughter. Hunter raised his eyebrow as Stephanie approached them from behind, barely paying attention to two wrestlers in the ring._

_“Don’t try to lie, honey, we know that you guys are dating.” Stephanie’s voice was sweeter than sugar, but the fire in the eyes made the omega pause. How did she know that they were dating?_

_“I have my ways, and I expect you four in my office after you check to make sure that Y/n is ok.” The Alpha raised her eyebrow at the four women, Hunter giving them a sorry look. The four women nodded; they should have known that hiding things from their littlest mate’s parents was a stupid idea._

_END OF MEMORY_

“You guys are fucking idiots,” Baron said, rubbing his hands down his face and continuing to pace the length of the locker room. He had practically dragged the 4 women from outside of the trainer’s room when hunter threatened to have them removed by security. Then he, with a little help from Alexa’s glare, forced the women in question to explain what the fuck was going on with his best friend.

“Take a chill pill hon” Alexa moved towards him, carefully wrapping herself around him and releasing calming pheromones. She agreed with his assessment of her friend’s mates but telling them what they thought wouldn’t help them. All four women had pride, and two of them were known for their tempers, so poking the already agitated bears would not play out in anyone’s favor.

“Like what the fuck guys. What in all hell made you think that it was a good idea to continuously corner an omega that is already flighty as it is?” He asked, allowing his mate to pull him down to sit onto one of the benches, and take her place in his lap. Y/n was a lot of things, stubborn and unable to admit when she was in way over her head two of her most predominant. He would have thought that at least one of them would know that trying to corner the omega and make her submit was not the way to go. He understood the alpha urge to force submission when the little ones weren’t doing what you wanted. Hell, he understood wanting submission so that you could protect them from the world. He got it, but he thought that at least Sasha would see that doing that would only drive Y/n further away from them.

“We didn’ know what ta do. She wouldn’ let us get near her” The read head exclaimed loudly, tired of being told just how stupid this entire situation was. A situation that she was responsible for. She knew that they were idiots, her alpha repeating the sentiment at every opportunity, and having it thrown in her face over and over again was grating on her already thin temper.

“She looked really freaked out in the hallway and we just wanted to help.” Charlotte joined the Irish alpha in her mission to wear a hole in the floor. She was frustrated beyond belief. She had been the one the littlest omega had come to for comfort from the time she was little, so by now, it was second nature. Having to curtail those urges was proving to be impossible, but it was all the omega seemed to want. Each time they had approached her, she dissolved into a mess of conflicting pheromones and signals, and all the tall alpha wanted to do was wrap her up and take away her pain.

“and we didn’t ask to get put into a match with her either.” Sasha sassed, rubbing her temple. She could feel the drop coming, like a title wave, but something was off. It had been there in the back of her mind for the past few hours, but it hadn’t washed over her yet. The suppressants that held it at bay should have worn off more than an hour ago, but they hadn’t. She was beginning to get a headache as her inner omega screamed for the release that she knew the drop would bring.

“You didn’t think that maybe opening with the words I’m sorry would be good?” Alexa sassed back with just as much venom, the smell of 3 alphas that weren’t her own beginning to bother her, plus she was fed up with their stupidity. Y/n was a challenge, but she wasn’t this difficult to figure out.

“Stay out of this pipsqueak.” Sasha snapped, only staying seated because of her dark-haired alpha’s hands on her shoulders preventing her from standing.

“You might not value the feelings of you mate, but you will respect mine,” Baron said, dangerously calm. No one got to mess with his Boo. He was her Sully. He might be a teddy bear, but Alexa was his saving grace and anyone who messed with her got to see his harsher side. The 4 women could fuck up their own relationships all they wanted, but they would treat his little one with respect.

“Whoa whoa whoa guys. They don’t mean it, they’re just upset. I mean we all are.” Bayley held her hands up placatingly. The last thing any of them needed was for a brawl to break out. That would only cause more problems for all of them, and surely make the growing chasm between them and Y/n even bigger. Baron was the best friend, and whether they wanted to admit it or not, they needed his help if they were ever going to regain the trust of their baby girl.

“I can _feel_ how upset she is. It’s fucking killing me.” Sasha broke, burying her face into Bayley’s shoulders as Charlotte and Becky moved to rub her back. Baron’s eyes softened. Sure, they were idiots, but they were his best friend’s idiots. Anyone with eyes could see that something was wrong with Y/n, and this was just another confirmation. He sighed.

“Help us. Please? We obviously don’t know how to fix this with her, and you two are her best friends.” Charlotte glanced at the pair, who shared a look of their own. this was Y/n’s happiness they were talking about.

“Well, I think a little bit of space would do everyone a little good. Then some individual apologies.” Baron started, still staring lovingly at his omega. God, she was gorgeous.

“’ow da ‘ell are we supposed to apologize if she runs away every time we get witin 30 feet o’ ‘er” Becky asked quietly, setting her pride aside. They needed help and the two were almost as close to Y/n as the four themselves were. They would also need people to run interference because if Hunters looks were anything, Steph was well on her way to figuring out what they had done the one thing that the older alpha had warned them not to. They had hurt her baby on more than one occasion, a dangerous act by all standards.

“I’ll handle that as long as you four are willing to make the effort.” Baron shot them a stern glance. He wasn’t worried about hunter and Steph, he was worried what the omega herself would do if she found out that he had agreed to meddle in her relationship. She may be small, but there was a reason she fought the boys. Sasha, Bayley, Becky, and Charlotte all shared a careful look.

“We’ll do whatever it takes,” Charlotte said quietly, and Baron had no doubt that they would. It would be tricky, but there was always one place that the little omega went when she was feeling of-kilter.

The omega sighed as she cautiously made her way through the backstage area with the sole intention of finding an unoccupied shower. She made sure to peak behind each corner before she turned, with the intention of avoiding the 4 women that magically disappeared. For the past 3 days they had practically been stalking her, sot it was weird that they weren’t waiting to ambush her the moment her mother had deemed her capable enough to get a shower.

“What are we looking for?” The winy voice asked from behind the omega as she glanced around another corner, making her jump in surprise, whipping around to face the smirking alpha.

“Nothing important Seth” She grumbled, taking deep breaths to slow her racing heart. She didn’t like surprises, particularly not ones that involved greasy-haired jerk faces.

“Come on baby, if it’s interesting to you, it’s very important to me.” He gave her what she assumed was supposed to be a charming smile, but instead came off as too cocky for his own good. He leaned into the girl, far too close for his own good, laying a hand on the bare skin of her side, releasing a slew of cloying pheromones that made the omega want to puke.

“If you don’t remove your hand, I’ll remove it for you.” She hissed, releasing the most aggressive pheromones she possessed, her inner omega screaming for one of her alphas to come and save her. She chastised the animal in her brain. They weren’t a princess in a high tower unable to defend themselves, and frankly, she didn’t want the help. She would prove to them all that she could take care of herself. 

“Don’t be like that darling,” The man said, his cocky smile morphing into what she assumed he thought was a compelling pout. He lifted his hand from her hip and brought it up to move the hair that had fallen into her eyes, but he didn’t make it that far. She caught his hand and twisted it behind his back, shoving him into the wall.

“First, I’m not your baby. Second, if you ever touch me again, I’ll rip your arm off and beat the fuck out of you with it.” She spat out; her voice laced with venom. It didn’t matter if she was an omega, no one had the right to touch her. It had taken a long time for her parents to get her to believe that, and now that she did, she wasn’t going to let anyone take that right from her. She’d rip his precious dick off first. She shoved him again, smashing his chest into the wall before releasing him and turning on her heel. Heaven help the next person who get in the way of her and her shower.

“They’ll never want you, you know that right? They have Sasha. Why would they want a broken toy like you?” Seth called down the hallway, but the omega didn’t turn to face him. She didn’t need to. She knew he was right. Her mates had already proved that to her. She shook her head and continued on her way. The shower would have to suffice for tonight, but if this shit was going to continue, she was going to be spending a lot more time in the only place that seemed to take her mind off of things. She groaned as she felt her inner omega grow more restless in her head. she reached into her bag and pulled out the small bottle, swallowing the white pill dry. She would need more of those too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So our favorite foursome has enlisted some help. Will they be able get Y/n to listen to them with multiple parties trying to keep them apart? Who knows. But i do know that we're in for a wild ride. The next chapter won't be up for a couple of weeks because I have my senior capstone exam (that decides if I graduate with my degree or not) and a couple of other tests coming up. I'm hoping the wait isn't too long because i'm super excited about where our characters are going, but we'll have to see.


	5. Everybody Loves Leg Day

The repetitive clinking of metal was soothing to her ears. The weight on her straining muscles keeping her grounded in reality. She ignored the sweat dripping down her face, chest and back landing unceremoniously on the floor, in favor of focusing on how her muscles screamed and twitched with each repetition. She savored the pain. It was an incredible distraction from the agony that plagued her brain. Her inner omega wasn’t happy. She wanted her mates, even after 14 days of solitude. The omega had only gotten more aggressive, determined to punish the human for her insolence, but Y/n was standing strong against her instincts. Seth was right, she was just a broken toy, and she sure as hell wasn’t going to go crawling back to the people who didn’t want her. Who only wanted to play with her.

She released a heavy sigh as she placed the weights back onto the rack, her legs felt like jelly after the sheer number of lunges she had done. She had lost count at some point and had given up on trying to remember her place, instead choosing to continue until her legs were on fire. Sure, she would be sore tomorrow, but that was the point wasn’t it. To provide herself with a stimulus that wasn’t the excruciating mental agony that her instincts had continued to inflict. It was like every cell in her body longed for the four women who had hurt her. She craved their touch, their care. She shook her head, moving towards the squat rack to do her final set for the day, praying that the ache in her chest would yield to the one she was about to feel in her legs. She was so focused on getting her equipment set up that she didn’t see the man that had moved far too close to her.

“Hey babe, need a spot.” The alphas gravelly voice said as hands that were too big wrapped around her waist, catching her as she bumped into him and trapping her between him and the squat rack. She took in the smile that she supposed would be charming to anyone else, his greasy hair slicked into a bun. Heavy pheromones filled the air, making it difficult for her to breathe.

“Not from you, Seth.” She said calmly, carefully removing his hand from where it had settled on her hip, way to low for her liking and glaring at the man in question. She turned to begin setting up the bar when she felt his hand resettle on her back.

“Now that’s not very nice. You’re supposed to look at the person you’re talking too, especially those who are better than you,” His scent grew even stronger, as he pulled her shoulder back, forcing her to look at him in the eye. Her glare intensified as she looked into his muddy brown eyes, again removing his hand from where it had settled too low on her waist. The omega had never thought that a color could look so unappealing on a person. She had been dreaming of brown and green eyes for the past two weeks. One the color of the smoothest caramel in the world, another of the darkest chocolate, the third somewhere in between, and then there was the green that reminded her of the ocean. She could get lost in any combination of the four and never complain. Her inner omega bristled at the implications of his statement. He had been annoying her for the past few weeks, always chasing after her, flirting incessantly until she didn’t reciprocate. Then he would turn nasty, reminding her of what he thought her place in society was. Reminding her that she didn’t deserve the love of her mates. He was right in a way; she didn’t deserve them. She wasn’t the sweet little flower that some parts of the world thought omegas should be. Finally, something, the only thing, that they could agree on.

“Well, I’m not very nice, so I’ll say it one more time. Leave. Me. Alone.” The omega said with a faux smile, focusing her eye on his just as she had seen her alphas do hundreds of times. She grew to her full height, which still wasn’t’ as tall as he was but even Sasha would be proud and pushed out the most dominant pheromones she could muster. She removed his hand yet again, dropping it unceremoniously by his side. Everything in her wanted to deck him. To take the frustration she was feeling both with the situation with her mates, and the beatings that the producers wanted her to take and use it to wipe the arrogant look right off his face. To teach him that she deserved just as much respect as he gave John, Randy or even her father. But recently the producers had been very big on pushing Seth as first the beast slayer after he beat Brock and now the Kingslayer after the authority had disbanded.

She had a lot of pull in the company, but she didn’t want to try her luck any more with the close-minded dick faces that sat around the board room table and busting up pretty boy would cause more than some mild controversy. She was supposed to win to John in 5 days at Extreme rules, take one hell of a beating but win none the less, and she really wanted to keep it that way so she restrained herself.

“Now now, what’s a little omega like you doing trying to play the big bad alpha. I have to tell you that it is cute, to see you try and act tuff. They might not appreciate your audacity, but I like my omegas a little feisty.” He said with a sickening smirk, bringing his previously rejected hand up to cup her face, and tracing his fingers along the place where a mating mark would go. Her inner omega growled. It was one thing when one of _her_ alphas touched the mark, or when Sasha ran her delicate fingers over it. She enjoyed those moments. She had dreamed of trusting them enough to allow them to make that touch permanent. To allow herself to finally be tied to them indefinitely. That was their right forever, even if they didn’t want it anymore. Him touching it was him staking a claim over something he had no rights too.

Her inner omega growled aggressively, turning her anger from the people who wouldn’t give her what she wanted to the man who dare try and claim her.

“I told you to back off. Why don’t you go kiss someone else’s ass? Or maybe learn how to use a microphone” Her teeth clacked together with the force of her words, as she none to gently jerked her face from his grasp. Her inner omega finally took control, gearing up for a fight that would most definitely get her into trouble. Maybe this would be good for both of them. She would put the alpha back into his place and she would get to hit something like she had been itching to, consequences be dammed.

“Listen here you little bitch, I’m trying to be nice. No one else wants a broken toy who won’t put out.” Seth again stepped forward, his charming facade fading completely, as he called for her submission. His scent was heavy and cloying, but not nearly as dominant as any of her alphas, or even Sasha for that matter. He had gotten so close to her that their noses were touching.

“No, you listen bitch!” The omega placed both hands on his chest and shoved him with everything piece of strength she possessed. Her heartbeat quickened, and she felt her cheeks flush with rage. She didn’t know what had gotten into the man, but she wasn’t one to back down from a challenge, and he had picked the wrong day to mess with her. She puffed out her chest and clenched her fist, as the man gained his footing and closed the distance between them once again.

“You guys good over here?” A voice smoother than honey cut through the pounding in Y/n’s ears, her instincts shifting from their demand for the man’s head on a stick to the desire to curl up in a ball with the new intruder and beg for forgiveness.

“We’re fine Bayley,” Seth said curtly, not taking his eyes off of the omega trapped between him and the forgotten squat rack. He had his assignment and he needed to follow it through. She didn’t deserve the shot she was getting; she was only getting it because of who’s pup she was. He just had to do his job and he would get to show them that omegas like her didn’t belong in the WWE, much less in the main event. He would show them that he was superior to them all. 

“You sure?” The dark-haired alpha pressed, looking over Seth’s shoulder to make eye contact with the omega’s wild orbs. She could see the fire burning within them, along with something she couldn’t name, but that made her heartache. She frowned, as the omega’s eyes darted from hers to the man in front of her and back again. Her scent was growing more frantic by the second, and though the little one tried to hide it, the panic in it was becoming more apparent.

“I could really use a spot” The omega flashed the Latina a desperate look. She bit her lip, half expecting the woman to say no after how she had been acting towards them for the past two weeks. The dark-haired woman sent her a vibrant smile at the invitation, along with a soothing tide of pheromones that easily overpowered Seth’s stench. The omega released a deep breath she didn’t even know she was holding at the conformation, her inner omega reminding her yet again that they were her mates and they would always have her back, no matter how far she ran from them. 

“So, I’m not good enough to spot you little one? I see how it is” the man in front of her scoffed, finally backing away, taking his pheromones with him, and accepting that they had won this battle. He would win the war in the end.

“It’s not her fault that she squats more than you could ever lift.” Bayley scoffed back, not taking her eyes off of her omega, and refraining from forcing the jackass who had stuck his nose where it didn’t belong to submit to her. She didn’t want to freak her already hesitant omega out more than she already was.

“Remember what I said little one” Seth threw over his retreating shoulder, deciding better of picking a fight with Bayley. He knew that she was more dominant than he was, but she was also liked to believe the best in people. She would leave the omega alone again and he would have his chance.

“not little. Fucking Asshole Alphas always bothering me” The omega grumbled under her breath, placing the weights onto the bar so she could finally finish her set. She craved the pain it would bring. The pain that would erase the weight on her chest, heavier now that one of her mates was so close, having one of her mates save her today.

“So… Squats?” The alpha gave her a shy smile, dropping her angry façade and taking the chance to push out as many calming pheromones as she could. The omegas shoulders relaxed when the scent of her mate hit her, wrapping around her like a blanket on a cold day. Her inner omega sighed in content, purring loudly in her mind. She wanted the alpha to touch her as Seth had tried. She wanted her to take control. Y/n shook her head trying to clear her head of the incredibly powerful instincts washing over her.

“You don’t have to if you don’t,” The omega mumbled, glancing over at the alpha for a moment. The alpha fidgeted under her gaze, far from the angry figure that had stood there just moments before, and Y/n couldn’t help the tiny giggle that escaped her lips. Yes, their shows of romance were hot, but what had always drawn her towards the four women who had stolen her heart was how goofy they could be behind closed doors. Yet, she still gave the alpha an out in case she had only offered her assistance to make sure Seth left her alone.

“I want too. Leg day is my favorite day!” The Latina exclaimed, slowly moving towards where her little one had resumed piling weights onto the bar. Baron had been right when he said that this was the best place to possibly encounter Y/n. The gym was her haven, working out her greatest escape. Bayley had hoped that she would be able to at least get within the vicinity of the omega, without her running her way, if she was in her element. She had never imagined that her first attempt at contact would have turned out this well.

“I thought shoulder and back day was your favorite…” The Y/n raised her eyebrow at the taller alpha who was awkwardly shuffling towards her, offering her what was equivalent to a truce flag in their world.

“That’s Becky” Bayley smiled brightly, taking it as an invitation to move even closer to the omega, almost touching but not quite. If poking fun at one of their other mates would make Y/n relax a little, she would do it every time. The girl hadn’t run away yet, so she took a chance and released more calming scents, though there was some dominance mixed in. She couldn’t stand how Seth’s scent was coating her omega’s skin. Y/n for her part took a deep shuttering breath, before shaking her head slightly when the scent hit her. Bayley’s brow furrowed at the action; she could practically see the struggle between the two halves of the woman in front of her.

“Right, Charizard’s boulder shoulders,” Y/n quipped lightly, standing up straight, wiping her hands on her pants and moving to stand behind the bar. The alpha moved into position behind her, each hand hovering on either side of the omega. She wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around the little one and hug her worries away. The omega took a deep breath and stood with the bar balanced precariously on her shoulders, not quite as boulder-like as her tallest mate, but muscular none the less.

“She’s pretty obsessed with yours too. Hell, I think she’s obsessed with all our arms.” The alpha smiled back, admiring the omega's shoulders as they worked to balance the bar that was carrying more than twice their weight. This outing had gone far better than she originally planned. Y/n wasn’t just interacting with her, she was actively joking back, and she had mentioned one of the other women that had both of their hearts. 

“Yeah, when they’re wrapped around her.” Y/n smiled slightly, beginning to do the exercises. She was surprised by their interaction. She had expected to be far more hesitant around the alpha, just as she had been during their match practice with John, but she didn’t feel that way. Bayley made her feel comfortable and warm inside like the sun had shined on her after being stuck in the dark for so long.

“More like when their flexing against restraints,” Bayley smirked, keeping her hands positioned under the bar in case the omega needed her to take the weight. The omega’s scent was intoxicating, begging her to move closer, but she resisted. Joking was one thing, but being allowed to touch was another, they had learned that firsthand and she would do anything to not mess this up. They all would.

“Kinky,” The omega breathed out, after a few seconds. Her voice had grown huskier with the exertion of each repetition combined with the exercises she had done before. Her legs would surly hurt tomorrow, but for now, she would do almost anything to keep the alpha close.

“Aren’t we all?” The alpha snorted, grabbing the bottom of the bar the moment she saw Y/n’s arms give the slightest of shakes. “You got it baby girl, just three more,” she encouraged with a bright smile.

“bshhh, I think Sasha and Becky are the only ones that really qualify.” The omega sighed as she set the bar back onto the rack, turning to face her alpha.

“I don’t know little one, I think I could talk you, little one, into just about anything we wanted.” Bayley dropped her voice low, allowing a little bit of her alpha to seep into her tone. A shiver ran down the omegas spine and she felt the blush color her cheeks. Her inner omega purred at the thought. She truly was putty in their hands. That had been ok a long time ago, but it left a bad taste in her mouth. It wasn’t fair for them to have this power over her when those feelings were no longer reciprocated if they were ever reciprocated at all that is.

“Whatever you say, Daddy.” The omega sassed, her inner omega bristling at her tone towards the alpha. She would pay for that later, she was sure. A charged silence hung in the air for a few moments as Bayley took in the change of pace, sighing sadly. Maybe this wasn’t going to be as easy as she was hoping it would be.

“I’m sorry,” The omega grumbled dejectedly. Bayley didn’t deserve the brunt of her displeasure. Here the alpha was, taking pity on her. Doing her alpha duty and making sure that the omega was left alone, and then again only helping because she felt obligated to. The least the Y/n could do was be kind to her. ‘maybe she stayed because she loves you’ her inner omega whispered.

Bayley furrowed her eyebrows at the rapidly shifting pheromones of the omega. Y/n had always been a little moody and temperamental, but it had never been this bad. “No, I’m sorry,” she said quietly, carefully bringing her hand to cup the omega’s chin, hoping that the contact would stabilize her rapid-fire emotions. “For everything.”

“You don’t have to apologize,” The omega whispered back, leaning into the hand and breathing deeply.

“Yeah, I do. what happened between us wasn’t right” The alpha countered, rubbing her thumb along the omegas cheek. She savored every second that Y/n allowed the contact. The two-week separation was having an effect on them all.

“But _you_ didn’t do anything.” Y/n countered, sounding as though she knew exactly who to blame, and Bayley frowned. They had never considered that Y/n may not blame them all for the incident as they had taken to calling it. Still, she hated that she hadn’t stood up for the girl. They were supposed to be a family. They all loved the omega dearly, and it was scary to think that something this stupid would break the bond they had all worked so hard to build. But it was deeper than that. Y/n didn’t trust people, and betraying her had only shown her that her gut instincts were right all along. Bayley sighed “exactly. I didn’t do anything to stop them.”

“It’s fine” The smaller woman mumbled, finally opening her eyes and pulling away from the alpha. Y/n hated pained look that flashed across the Latinas face at her response. They didn’t deserve to feel bad about this. It was simple. She wasn’t good enough for them, and they had finally figured that out. She looked away, suddenly deciding that the floor was more interesting than her mate’s face.

“Is it though?” Bayley questioned quietly, squatting down to try and catch the omega’s eye. 

“Enough for me to want to do this again,” Y/n offered quietly, allowing a shy smile to dance across her face at the prospect of being this close to Bayley again. They may not want her mates, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy their company.

“Well then consider me your leg day buddy.” The alpha smiled wide, thankful that this wouldn’t be her last chance to start chipping away at the stone walls that Y/n had erected around her heart.

“I don’t know guys. It’s like there’s a physical barrier preventing me from dropping all the way.” Sasha said, the panic pouring out of her like a thick cloud. They had the day off and all the omega wanted to do with her morning was allow two of her alphas to literally fuck her into oblivion. She hadn’t dropped in 14 days and the cravings had begun to get painful. She had been so close to dropping that she had nearly been able to taste it, and then suddenly it was like she had slammed headfirst into a pool of icy water. It didn’t help that her fellow omega wasn’t there to calm her. The two rarely dropped without each other, but even on the occasions that she had without Y/n, this had never happened before.

“don’ worry Sash, we’ll figure it out,” Becky said, pushing out as many calming pheromones as she possibly could, and rubbing soothing circles on the omega’s bare back, still trying to catch up with what was happening. One second everything had been fine and the next Sasha had shoved them away and practically dove off the bed. They were just lucky that they weren’t tied.

“Yeah baby, deep breaths just like that.” Charlotte pulled the frazzled omega to her chest, also pumping out her scent in hopes of soothing her Smurfette. She chucked as she felt the blue-haired woman rub her nose against the bare skin of her breasts. Both omegas only did this with her. There wasn’t anything inherently sexual about the act.

“Do you think it has to do with Y/n?” Sasha mumbled from her place unwilling to pull away from her favorite pillow, her scent finally calming a little.

“I don’ know” Becky hummed quietly, glad that the omega seemed to be settling down finally. She continued to rub her back, knowing that her blue-haired firecracker would do almost anything else before she left she safety of Charlotte's chest.

“It might be. Your bond is pretty strong, even though the mating isn’t complete yet.” Charlotte said soothingly, running her fingers through the blue tresses, and making eye contact with her other colorfully haired mate. Both silently agreeing that this was something they were going to need to investigate much further. Dropping was essential for omegas. It let the human side take a break while the inner animals got to make contact with their mates. Without it, the omegas tended to get restless, short-tempered and crabby. It made it hard to focus and in turn their job even more dangerous than it already was.

“But what could she be doing that is preventing me from dropping? My omega is super frustrated.” Sasha asked, pulling back to look both alphas in the eyes. Sure being away from Y/n hurt, but that was probably nothing in comparison to the feeling the other omega was probably experiencing. Plus she had the support of her mates. If Y/n was preventing a drop, then that would add yet another complication into this mess. 

“As I said, don’ worry too much about it. Les jus see if Bay has any ideas. Ok?” Becky smiled sadly, pulling the blue-haired woman into her. They would figure everything out. It wouldn’t be easy, but she was sure that somehow, they would make it through this thing, together.

The limo was dark, just as its only occupant liked it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, providing the only light in the space.

_Got interrupted tonight, will try again tomorrow._ The text read. The man sighed in disgust. That bird brain probably couldn’t find his way out of a paper bag if he didn’t have step by step instructions. The task wasn’t hard. He just needed to seduce a small little omega. An omega he had worked very hard to convince that her mates didn’t want her. He sighed again. If you wanted anything done right these days you just had to do it yourself.

He had mentally broken the girl with ease, but that wasn’t enough. She had to suffer. her body would be far less difficult to break down, he was sure. Yet, he didn’t want to rush, he would savor the agony he was about to put her thought. She had embarrassed him after all. She had made him look like a fool when her plan worked far better than his ever could. The omega would learn her place, and she would never think of undermining the alpha again. Alas, he would take his time. The omega’s desire to put on a show would play very well in his favor. He smiled as the new idea; the more painful idea popped into his head.

Yes, she would pay dearly. 


	6. Chapter 6: So Close Yet So Far Apart

“So, let me get this straight, you want Nia to beat Alexa just so Nia can get disqualified against Rhonda so Alexa can cash in money in the bank?” Y/n asked in a bored tone, her chin resting on her hand, the other flicking through her phone. One downside to being a McMahan was that she had to be at every freaking production meeting, listening to grown men squabble like pups. They were so concerned with proving how big their dick was that they wouldn’t work together to come up with plans that the WWE Universe wanted to see. It was annoying.

“The fans have been complaining about one person keeping the championship for so long, so we’ll be giving them what they want.” One dark-haired alpha, Chris, waved his hand from across the table dismissively.

“and a half-assed storyline that makes absolutely no sense. You can’t push Rhonda only to have her get squashed. That doesn’t make sense.” The omega groaned, leaning back in her chair and rubbing her eyes tiredly. She had done press all day in Chicago the day before and had caught a red-eye flight to Saint Louis. She hadn’t even had time to go back to her parents' suit before heading over the arena for this stupid meeting.

“It’ll make Nia look stronger.” Chris again waved his hand and dismissed her. Omega growled at repeated the dismissals. Why the fuck was she here if they weren’t going to listen to her? Bayley had texted her and asked if she wanted to be her leg day buddy this morning, and she had been forced to refuse. Her omega wanted to be with the only one of her mates that Y/n was currently on speaking terms with. Every moment counted. 

“To then get beaten by a short stack? You can’t make Rhonda a face if she’s going to smash Nia with a chair when she can’t win and then have Lexi who is a heel win the championship. That doesn’t make sense.” Y/n leaned forward, finally appearing to be interested in the conversation.

“Rhonda isn’t helping Alexa; she’s going to beat her in a few months anyway.” The alpha matched her position, staring her in the eye. As far as he was concerned, she didn’t deserve to be looking in his direction, much less giving her input on the storylines.

“So, she inadvertently helps someone else win the championship she wants?” The omega stared him in the eyes, undeterred by the alpha who was far less dominant than any of her mates. Her inner omega fought to be released when the pheromones calling for her submission reached. She would give anything for a few seconds to put him in his place.

“What if we have Nia do the chair shot instead? That pushes Rhonda as a face.” Another producer, James, piped up, sensing the growing tension in the room. Y/n’s gaze snapped to the man, who offered her a small smile in return, raising his hands to show he meant no harm. They all knew that Y/n had been on edge for the past few weeks, and he didn’t want to insight anymore of the omega’s ire than he had to. She may not deserve to be sitting at that table, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t capitalize on her ideas.

“Then we can have Natalya beat Nia down, and Bliss can capitalize.” The omega nodded at the man, finally happy that they were getting somewhere. The faster they finished, the faster she could leave. Maybe Bayley would still be available, her omega purred at the thought, releasing the ever-present claws just a little.

“I’m alright with that.” Stephanie finally cut in, glancing between the three carefully, as though she was trying to solve a puzzle. “Let’s talk about some of the major spots tonight.” She continued, allowing her gaze to remain on her pup for a few extra seconds. She had been acting differently for the past week, a little bit of the light was back in her eyes and she had been utterly glued to her phone. She hoped that that meant that her little one was beginning to reconnect with her mates.

“Kevin Owens is going through a table; Daniel Bryan is going to take a few chair shots and then we have Cena and Y/n doing the extreme rules spots.” James read out of his notebook, as Y/n sunk back into her seat. She had hoped that after the storyline argument they would finally be done.

“Y/n has taken about a million kendo stick shots in the last month,” Hunter said calmly, bringing his hand to rub the smaller omega’s back. He had noticed her increasing attachment to her phone in the past week, which was a welcome change from her adamant neglect for the device and the only 4 people she ever contacted with it.

“The crowd goes crazy when we pull them out” Chris responded defensively. 

“And if you keep pulling the same spot over and over then they’re going to get bored.” Y/n huffed, leaning further into her father, her inner omega reveling in the sense of protection he brought her.

“Or you’re afraid to take a little pain for the betterment of a storyline” Chris spat back, gesturing wildly to the little omega who would dare defy him.

“Or you could relinquish a little control and do something more imaginative. This is a pay per view after all.” Y/n said quietly. She was tired of being handcuffed by the producers. She and John had gone over tons of ideas that had been shot to hell by the creative team. They submitted their ideas for their match only to be met with a script that used none of them. Why did they even bother in the first place?

“What would you replace the kendo stick spot with?” Stephanie asked thoughtfully. As far as she knew the producers went with the kendo stick because John and Y/n didn’t have any solid ideas.

“We could do a fire extinguisher spot. It looks good and the fans haven’t seen it in forever.” Y/n’s eyes lit up at the thought. She had wanted to do the spot the moment she saw her father and uncle do it.

“Then we have to worry about burns from the stuff inside.” Chris snarked back, turning his attention to the CBO. At least she was on the same level as him.

“As long as I don’t get it in my eyes the danger is comparable to the kendo stick. Plus, it’s far more dynamic.” The omega grumbled, displeased that he was yet again disrespecting her. She shouldn’t have been surprised as this wasn’t a new development.

“Y/n is right, I’ve done the spot before and it’s not that bad.” Hunter smiled at his wife, nodding reassuringly. Some redness was the worst that could happen with the spot which was so much better than a majority of the alternatives.

“I like it. Talk to John and make it happen.” Steph met Hunter's eyes, giving him a nod. Her husband wouldn’t admit it, but he was the more protective one when it came to wrestling spots. If he was ok with it, then the spot had to be the best alternative.

“But Stephanie.” Chris wined like a two-year-old pup. The omega had to smother a laugh at his utter childishness. He wanted to be the big bad alpha, but he was a little bitch with a bad attitude.

“But nothing. Y/n is right if you do the same thing over and over the fans will become less invested, and the fire extinguisher will excite the crowd.” Stephanie’s eyes narrowed at the man. Her decision was final, and the idea was far better than anything he had come up with.

“That combined with the ending will for sure solidify Cena as even more of a heel.” Hunter piped up, bristling at the challenge to both his wife and child. He knew both his girls could take care of themselves, but that didn’t stop his inner omega. 

“Well now that that’s figured out, I’m going to catering.” Y/n shot her parents a small smile, waiting for a slight nod from her mother before she stood to exit the room. She was tired and hungry and all she wanted to do was make her stomach stop rumbling and take a nap before her match tonight.

“We didn’t dismiss you,” Chris growled and stood as well. The air in the room becoming palpably thicker. Y/n froze and slowly turned towards the man, placing a hand on her mother’s shoulder so she didn’t rip the man limb from limb.

“Good thing I wasn’t asking.” She said with a smirk, leaning down to kiss her parents on the cheeks before she exited through the door, allowing it to slam behind her, and immediately bringing her phone out to text Bayley that she was finally free. She smiled when she saw that she already had a text from the dark-haired alpha telling her that she would meet her in catering. Her inner omega purred as Y/n texted back that she was on her way, unable to stop the small smile that graced her lips.

“Hey Sash, have you seen my phone?” Bayley asked as she entered their shared locker room, running a towel through her hair. She could have sworn that she brought it with her to the showers, as she was currently waiting for a certain omega to text her back.

“No, didn’t you take it with you to the showers?” Sasha asked back from her place on the bench, wiggling her eyebrows at the alpha. It wasn’t a secret that the Latina had been glued to her phone for the last week. Sure, she was a little jealous that Y/n had accepted Bayley’s attempts to repair their relations ship instead of her own, but she was mostly just glad that the omega had opened the door a little.

“I thought so, but it wasn’t there after I got out.” Hummed back, sitting next to the purple-haired omega and pulling her into her arms, placing a kiss on the crown of her head.

“Huh, strange. You don’t need it unless you got a hot date you aren’t telling us about.” the omega joked, leaning further into the alphas neck. Bayley had been pretty open about her progress with the little omega, and she couldn’t be happier that she had accepted the alpha’s offer to spot with such ease.

“Y/n said she had to be in a production meeting, so no secrete rendezvous.” The alpha said quietly. She was slightly disappointed that she wouldn’t get a workout session in with the little omega today, but with the plan to apologize in one on one settings was still a go, so it was probably for the best. She didn’t want to overwhelm the little one.

“Do you think she’ll be as receptive to Charlotte?” Sasha Yawned loudly, curling even further into the warm alpha. The Latina shrugged. The little omega had a special blond with the tall alpha. They had met well before the other three were even in the picture. Charlotte said some bad things, less than what Becky had said, but still bad none the less. At least charlotte wouldn’t leave her alone even if she got rejected. She hasn’t told her mates about Seth’s advances, but she still didn’t like the idea of the omega walking around the halls on her own while he was still out there. Her thoughts were cut off by another adorable dinosaur yawn by her purple-haired omega.

“Tired Baby?” She tightened her arm around her.

“My eyelids feel like anvils.” The omega cuddled even further into the alpha’s neck, as the alpha released soothing pheromones.

“You were up all night babe.” The alpha whispered.

“I know.” The omega hummed. Her sleeping problems were becoming so common that the alphas had started taking shifts to stay up with her. They didn’t like the idea of her being awake at 3 am all by herself, but they still had jobs to do so they had compromised.

“You think Y/n has anything to do with it?” Bayley asked as she carded her fingers through Sasha’s hair. The omega purring in contentment. She was exhausted, but every time she would begin to drift off, it was like something was preventing her from reaching sleep. Considering her difficulty dropping, and the crazy mood swings she was feeling, it wouldn’t surprise her if this was bleeding through their fledgling bond as well.

“I hope not. She has an extreme rules match that going to be dangerous enough without her being utterly exhausted.” The omega sighed, closing her eyes and allowing Bayley to try and lull her into sleep. Y/n jumping off of ladders without sleep was a scary thought, and she could only pray that that wasn’t the case.

“Hey, sweet cheeks, fancy meeting you here. Where you headed?” The blond pushed off the wall where she had definitely _not_ been waiting for the little omega to leave the conference room. Y/n jumped at the interruption, looking up from her phone like a deer in the headlights.

“Catering?” She said slowly, dragging out the word, her cheeks reddening as her eyes took in charlottes outfit. It was a simple tank top and some jeans. Nothing crazy, but damn did it show off her boulder shoulders.

“Mind if I walk there with ya?” Charlotte couldn’t help the Cheshire cat grin that spread across her face. The blush that covered Y/n’s cheeks was adorable.

“Depends.” The omega said, squinting her eyes suspiciously. She was already meeting Bayley, were they trying to corner her again?

“On?” The blond-haired alpha drawled out, her fangs peeking through her smile, her eyes sparkling with amusement. Y/n was trying to act tough, but her little one was too cute to come off as anything other than utterly adorable.

“If the queen wants to play second fiddle to the little princess who is getting everything handed to her?” Y/n’s eyes hardened as her inner omega dug her claws into the ripped-up surface of her brain. She loved Charlotte, but she wasn’t going to let her off the hook. The alpha took a sharp intake of breath, green orbs turning glassy as her inner alpha screamed at her to wrap the small omega in her arms and plead for forgiveness. The omega couldn’t hide the hurt that layer just beneath the surface of the anger she was projecting.

“I didn’t mean that,” Charlotte mumbled, hesitantly closing the distance between herself and Y/n. Their inner animals actively fighting for control. “Hm, I’m sure you didn’t.” The omega huffed, waving her arm in a shall we go motion. She doubted that Charlotte was going to leave her alone even if she said she didn’t want to be bothered, so why not let her bother her all the way to catering. At least then she would be able to get her stomach to stop grumbling.

“I was hurting and confused, but that didn’t give us the right to say those things,” Charlotte said softly, placing a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder, and releasing a tiny burst of calming pheromones she hoped would relax the little one.

“Angry minds speak what the calm one is too afraid to say.” The little one grumbled, not looking the alpha in the eyes, and pulling away from her grasp. She was tired and hungry and if they were going to have this conversation it was going to be while remedying one of those issues. Charlotte sighed.

“We’ve known each other a long time Y/n. I know why you are hesitant to trust us. we’ve come so far and I just... I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry. Truly.” Charlotte again stopped their advances down the hallway, turning the omega so they were facing each other. Green eyes met Y/E/C for a brief second before Y/n was staring at the ground again. She didn’t like emotional moments and she didn’t like having people staring at her, and she was dealing with both. It didn’t help that Charlotte looked stunning. Her inner omega wanted nothing more than to cuddle up to the tall blond. 

“I believe you.” She mumbled, carefully weaving her fingers through the taller blonds, and again moving towards their final destination. The blond couldn’t help the smile that graced her face. Y/n was stubborn, and though she wasn’t yet forgiven verbally, the omega initiating contact held nearly the same sentiment. But Charlotte knew that she had a hell of a lot of making up to do with the little omega. She would do everything in her power to ensure that Y/n knew how much she loved her.

The alpha glared at a few of the other wrestlers who dared to look at the pair during their walk to catering. The bad thing about their working in a place that treated everyone like family was that word traveled fast. Everyone knew that the four weren’t exactly on speaking terms, so she shouldn’t have been surprised that they were curious now that they were interacting again. The omega was quiet during their walk towards catering, stuck in her thoughts. At least now she wouldn’t be only blowing up Bayley’s phone. Maybe she could put them into a group text, she did love when the two bantered. It was rare that it happened, but when it did it was a sight to behold.

“Mind if I sit?” A gruff voice and the scrape of a chair brought the Irish alpha out of her scrolling through her phone. She glanced up at the dark-eyed alpha and waved her hand as if to say that she didn’t own the chairs. Frankly, she didn’t care if he sat down before returning to her scrolling. So maybe she had been checking her messages a little obsessively for the past week. Maybe she had been hoping that a text would pop up from her rogue mate. She sighed, taking another bite of her quinoa. She didn’t like that all three other women would get an opportunity to apologize to her smaller mate before she would.

She understood their reasoning. She had hurt the omega the worst and they had to get her to open up a little before she tried. She still didn’t like it.

“You ok over there?” Seth questioned, once again snapping Becky out of her thoughts.

“I’m fine” She glared up at him, but instead of moving away, he just scooted his chair closer to her.

“You sure? Because you’re stabbing that rice like it did something wrong.” He touched her arm in what should have been a comforting manner. Becky scoffed and pulled her arm away. What kind of dumbass mistook quinoa for rice, or tried to touch someone who was clearly mated. “wha’s it to ya?” she again glared at the man.

“Just trying to be a good friend. You could use a friend, couldn’t you?” He smiled charmingly, again raising a comforting hand to rest on her back. She sighed. It would be nice to get some of this stuff off her chest, and if he was willing to listen to her problems as a friend, then who was she to deny him.

“somethin’ like dat. Why are mates so difficult?” She asked quietly, frustratedly shoving another spoonful of her delicious quinoa into her mouth and missing the sick smirk that slashed across Seth’s face. She loved her mates, but they all seemed to think that she should stay as far away from Y/n as possible. Her alpha growled at the thought of being told what she could and couldn’t do. She wasn’t the most dominant alpha out of the trio, but she still hated being reminded of just how much power the others had over her. Was this how Sasha and Y/n felt all the time?

“Don’t know. I think the universe just likes to fuck with us all a little.” Seth said empathetically, pulling the redhead into his chest for a hug. She sighed again. His chest felt nowhere near as good as Charlotte's, but she would take comfort. What could it hurt?

“I dink you may be right.” She giggled pulling away. The universe seemed to have a twisted sense of humor sometimes.

The omega froze abruptly in the catering doorway at the sight of her favorite redhead leaning closer to the man who had been annoying the shit out of her for the past month. He wrapped the redhead into a loving hug, resting his chin on her head. Becky giggled at whatever idiotic thing he said as she was released from the hug. Every laugh was like a hot knife running through the omega’s heart. Her inner animal clawing to be let out. Screaming at her for causing this. Becky wouldn’t be curled up with _him_ if she hadn’t shut them out. If she hadn’t told them to leave her alone. She was ripped out of her self-loathing as the blond-haired alpha who was accompanying her crashed into her. She didn’t catch the memo that they had stopped.

“You ok?” The blond asked, wrapping an arm around the small omega and bracing the other on the door to prevent them from falling. She could feel Y/n shaking in her arms, releasing so many distressed signals that it felt like she had been doused in ice water. Her alpha growled, determined to rip whatever had caused her little one to react like this to shreds. Her eyes wildly search around for a threat, before they landed on her redheaded mate sitting far to close to Seth Fucking Rollins. “Oh shit.”

Before she could react, the omega had slipped out from her grasp and rushed out of the room as fast as she could, leaving a trail of heartbroken pheromones in her wake. The blond saw red, swiveling around to glare at the only two other alphas in the room. She hadn’t stood up for their small mate the first time and she wasn’t going to make the same mistake twice. She would text a leveler head to deal with the little one.

They were fucked, and she was about to confront the reason for their newest problem head-on.


	7. Chapter 7: Emotions Suck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, my dudes, I'm so sorry that this wasn't out last week. I had plans to have this finish writing on Friday that got shot to hell when my college decided to give us 48 hours to vacate campus due to the Corona Virus, needless to say, that ate pretty heavily into my writing time. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope to have the next one out on a more reasonable timeline, but we'll have to see what my writing time looks like now that I'm doing school online. Seth doesn't die in this chapter, but he had definitely pissed off the wrong person, and there might be a little tiny itty bitty hint of smut if you squint.

She ran angry hands through her hair, ripping and tugging at the loose strains, tears pouring down her face in a never-ending river. With each breath, she felt the knife in her back dig deeper and deeper. They had set that up. They wanted her to see that they had replaced her.

She released another ragged sob, her fist coming into contact with the concrete wall of the arena. Her inner omega rattling in her chemical cage, demanding to be released. She had driven them away, and they had chosen someone who could give them everything she couldn’t. Her fist made contact with the wall, again and again, focusing on the pain, focusing on … anything other than the rampage going on inside of her brain.

She should have seen it coming. She should have known the moment she saw Charlotte it was a setup. Bayley had convinced her to meet her in catering, and they had sent Charlotte to make sure she got there. To make sure she saw Becky cuddled up with him. Her omega snarled in her cage at the image of Seth holding  _ her _ mate that still burned into her brain. She let her forehead fall onto the cool concrete, doing everything to ground herself in the present.

“Damn, what did the wall ever do to you short stack.” A teasing voice sounded from behind her, a hand hesitantly ran down her back as the soothing scent of her favorite omega settling around her. Y/n took in a shuttering breath.

“I’m not in the mood Sasha.” She spat out, closing her eyes and pushing her forehead even further into the wall, arching her back away from the comforting hand.

“Clearly,” Sasha mumbled, hesitantly dropping her hand back to her side. She watched the younger omega carefully. Taking in every tremble of her back, every sniffle of her breathing, every flex of the fingers that were coated in sticky red substance and every tear that unceremoniously flowed from her eyes.

“What do you want?” Y/n spat out, finally removing her forehead from the wall, and turning to glare at the older omega. Sasha’s breath caught in her throat at just how blue Y/n’s eyes were, though she didn’t like that the color was so prominent due to the red rings surrounding them. “If you came here to gloat, then congradu-fucking-lations. I got the message.” The smaller omega continued, running a frustrated hand down her face. She leaned back against the wall, enjoying the way the cool stone felt on her back. She could feel the older omega’s eyes on her, trying to figure her out like she was the most important puzzle on the planet.

“I don’t think there's anything to gloat about.” The purple-haired omega said quietly, moving to lean against the wall next to her distressed mate. She could feel the insane mix of emotions leaking through their bond. There had only been a few times that she had witnessed the omega’s emotions shifting this rapidly.

**_ Memory _ **

_ Y/n groaned as she turned further into the tall blond alpha, burying her face in the soft globes of her blond mate, their skin only separated by the thin t-shirt Charlotte was wearing. Careful hands wandered along the skin of her stomach, other rubbed circles on the skin of her back. She leaned further into charlotte, as the lips on her neck found the spot that sent shivers down her spine. Her inner omega hummed in contentment as a strange fog began to settle over her mind.  _

_ One of the hands on her stomach slipped a little lower, to rub careful circles just above where her sleeps pants hugged her hips, fingers just barely slipping past the waistband, drawing a sharp breath from the littlest omega. The 6 hands on various parts of her body and the one set of lips on her neck froze. _

_ “You okay baby doll?” Bayley’s voice filtered through the fog in Y/n’s head. Y/n’s inner omega purred, she enjoyed having her mates this close, but she couldn’t seem to shake the uneasy feeling that accompanied the blissful mist that seemed to be settling in her brain. She nodded her head into the fabric of Charlottes shirt, enjoying the comfort that the blond had always brought her. The three women shared a careful look, this wasn’t their first cuddle session, but it was the first time things had progressed this far.  _

_ “We need a verbal answer little one” Sasha’s lips moved from her neck to whisper in her ear, sending another shiver down Y/n’s spine.  _

_ “I’m Ok.” The littlies omega whispered back, her nerves spiking slightly due to the amount of effort it took to form the coherent words. It was like she was floating away and the only things holding her to the earth were the women lying next to her, well technically charlotte was below her she thought briefly. Sasha stiffened slightly at the rapidly changing emotions of her smaller mate, releasing a burst of soothing pheromones and curling even tighter to her littlest mate. Thank god Charlotte could handle both of them basically on top of her.  _

_ “Remember Your colors Baby? Can you tell us where you’re at?” Charlotte’s hand gently caressed the side of y/n’s face, brushing a piece of hair away so she could look her in the eyes, pulling the omega from her thoughts. Slightly unfocused Y/E/C orbs met her green ones, taking a second to focus on her.  _

_ “Green.” The little omega mumbled softly, sinking further into the tall blond as Sasha’s lips started again, only to again freeze as Becky shot her a look. Y/n was dropping, hard, and they needed her to be present for this check-in. Y/n wined slightly; she didn’t want them to stop.  _

_ “Ya remember yer word shor’ stack?” Becky asked from her place cuddled up as close as she could get behind Sasha, gently running her fingers through Y/n’s hair, sharing another look with the more dominant dark-haired alpha sitting on the opposite side of Charlotte. Bayley gave her a slight nod, letting her know that she saw the signs of Y/n and Sasha dropping too.  _

_ “Lucha” The little omega mumbled, her voice muffled by Charlotte’s shirt, bringing a light smile to all three alpha’s lips, her frazzled nerves soothing into something akin to contentedness. She felt ok giving in to the insistent fog that seemed to be settling into the crevices of her mind because she knew that the 4 women would take care of her.  _

_ “and you remember we won’t be mad if you use it at any point,” Bayley asked, joining Charlotte’s hand on Y/n face, using her thumb to rub circles in the soft skin. As the most dominant alpha in the bunch it was important to make sure that their most submissive mate knew that she was the one really in control. That they would listen to her if she ever felt uncomfortable.  _

_ “I member Ivy,” The omega said quietly, meeting Bayley’s eyes to show that she was present and that she understood.  _

_ “Ivy?” Bayley quirked her eyebrow up at the omega questioningly.  _

_ “Like Pamela Isley…” The omega sat up abruptly, knocking Sasha into the Irish alpha, looking at all four of her mates with wide eyes. “From batman…” The alphas gave her a blank look, while Sasha chucked a little bit thankful that the nerves that were leaking through their bond had completely disappeared. “Poison Ivy… she’s like one of the best villains ever… and she has a thing with Harley Quinn…You guys are useless." The omega gave them a pout, which all four women gently kissed off of her face, causing her to grin.  _

_ “What can we do to make it up ta ya little monster,” Becky asked unable to stop the grin that was etched on her face. Though this wasn’t the turn she expected this conversation to take, she couldn’t deny how utterly adorable Y/n was, particularly when she was nerding out about one of her favorite comic book characters. There would be plenty of time for sexual exploration later, she was happy as long as Y/n was happy, even if it meant she had to learn about a cacophony of comic book characters who all looked and sounded the same. Y/n settled back on top of the blond alpha, placated for the moment before a smirk settled across her face.  _

_ “Wan naked cuddles... and batman” The little omega mumbled into the skin of Charlotte's chest, exposed by the V-neck of her sleep shirt. The blond alpha chucked as Y/n pulled the neckline of her shirt down a little further, exposing more skin, for the little omega to nuzzle against. Her chest was something that both of her omega’s seemed to take comfort in, not that she was complaining. She loved being her girl’s favorite pillow, and the fact that both omegas were greatly comforted by the skin on skin contact.  _

_ “I think that can be arranged a little one.”  _

**_ End of Memory _ **

“Don’t pretend like that wasn’t a setup.” Y/n huffed, breathing deeply, her anger dissipating slightly at her fellow omega’s scent. She might be pissed at them and hurt, but she just couldn’t seem to fight her body’s natural reaction to them, not that she wanted to. Sasha’s eyes widened at the implications. She wasn’t sure what she expected to come out of Y/n’s mouth, but it most certainly wasn’t that. Her mouth opens and closed a few times as she searched for the words that would convince her fellow omega that this wasn’t some giant scheme to humiliate her. “Don’t give me that look. You wanted me to see him with her. You wanted me to see that you picked him. Bayley fucking texted me to meet her there.” Y/n nearly screamed in frustration. Sasha eyed her again as if she was the most difficult puzzle she had ever encountered, before she tentatively wrapped an arm around the back of Y/n’s neck, both to provide her with the comfort the purple-haired omega knew she craved and to prevent her from bashing her head against the wall in anger.

“She lost her phone this morning,” Sasha said carefully, causing the smaller omega to freeze for a moment. It had been a set-up, just not by the 4 women. She scrubbed her hands down her face in frustration and consequently smearing the sticky red substance still seeping from her knuckles all over her face. Sasha scrunched her nose up in disgust. “Let’s go get your hands wrapped up”

Sasha stood up and held her hand out to her smaller mate, releasing as many soothing pheromones as she could. She was just as angry as Y/n and she wanted to rip Seth limb from limb, but she was pretty sure that Charlotte had already taken care of that if her text was anything to go by.

Y/n stood and carefully intertwined their pinky fingers, as to not get stuff all over Sasha’s hands. Their walk to the trainer's room was silent for the most part, a stark contrast from their normal banter, but both women were stuck in their thoughts. Y/n ruminating on the possibility that her mates did want her, and Sasha planning how she was going to broach the subject of an apology for this entire mess. 

“You guys don’t want him?” Y/n asked quietly, nearly running into Sasha’s back as she froze mid-step. The older omega didn’t need their fledgling bond to feel the insecurity coming off of her smaller counterpart. She turned to look at Y/n, whose eyes were trained on the ground.

“Y/n Look at me.” The purple-haired mate said gently, bringing her hand to Y/n’s chin to tilt her chin up. “The  _ only _ person that we want is you.” She continued when Y/n’s eyes finally met her own, praying that the other omega could see the honesty in her eyes. The younger omega released a big sigh, some of the insecurity that colored her orbs melting away.

“I’m sorry” Y/n mumbled, her cheeks dusting with the slightest bit of pink. Sasha felt the very edges of her lips tick up just a bit because of how different her Y/n and the character she played on screen were. Though her character was one of the most confident and cocky badasses on the roster, the person who played her was not.

“You have nothing to apologize for. We hurt you. You have every right to feel angry or betrayed or sad or all three. We are the ones who have all the making up to do. We’ll never replace you, you’re our mate and we’ll wait as long as you need us too.” Sasha said quietly, leaning in to place a gentle kiss on Y/n’s forehead. Y/n had spent a lot of her childhood hiding her feelings and breaking that habit had proved to be extraordinarily difficult. She still reverted to retreating inside of herself when things went wrong sometimes, even after years of Steph, Hunter and the four women telling her that it was ok to feel. Sasha would take every opportunity she could to reinforce the lesson. They had fucked up, and now it was their job to help their little one work through her emotions, instead of bottling them up.

“Promise?” Y/n asked, insecurity still coloring her voice, as she leaned further into her fellow omega, taking in as much comfort as she could, her inner omega purring at the interaction.

“With everything I am,” Sasha whispered the familiar line, pulling away so they could finish their walk to the trainer’s room, to hopefully fix Y/n’s hands before she had to fight for the championship tonight.

“What do you think Michael Cole is going to say about my hands?” Y/n deadpanned, causing Sasha to burst into laughter. They weren’t ok yet, but if Y/n was joking, then Sasha was confident that they would be eventually. She was sure there was a larger plot at work, and hopefully, they wouldn’t do anything to push the omega away further. Becky still had a very large apology to make, one that y/n would hopefully be open to. The only thing that Sasha knew for certain was that she wasn’t going to let her little one slip away again.

** Back in Catering **

Stephanie wasn’t sure what to expect when one of the producers told her that a fight had broken out in catering, as it was one of the vaguest descriptions of an altercation anyone could have given her. Her thoughts shifted to the many skits that the WWE writers had put together over the years that involved food, a few of which she was involved in herself. What she didn’t expect when she walked through the double doors was three of the four horsewomen covered in quinoa and some type of white dressing, Bayley and Becky doing everything in their power to restrain Charlotte who was fighting to get to Seth who was splayed out on the floor, a chair pinning his shoulders to the ground.

“Calm down Charlie,” Becky said through gritted teeth, ducking a wild elbow from Charlotte. “Don’t fucking tell me to calm down Becky, You’re part of the fucking problem. This asshole is making moves on our mate, and you’re over here hugging him like he’s the best thing in the world.” Charlotte Screeched, beginning to advance on a cowering Becky, before Bayley moved in front of the irate blond, doing everything in her power to deescalate the situation.

“Enough,” Stephanie ordered, releasing a giant wave of very dominant pheromones. All 4 of the food covered participants to froze, slowly turning in her direction with wide eyes. the three women tilted their head to the side slightly, answering Stephanie’s call for submission, while Seth’s head gave the greatest tilt. Charlotte scoffed at the man. How dare a weaker alpha try and steal her mate.

Stephanie growled back in return, causing Charlotte to go silent, Stephanie’s alpha had taken total control the moment it heard that someone had been messing with her pup. She was going to get to the bottom of this mess, and then decide who had to clean up the physical one because the arena workers didn’t deserve that burden. “Becky, Bayley, and Charlotte in my office now. Seth You’re going to go with Hunter. Everyone Understand? Good!” She said with finality, raising her eyebrow when Charlotte opened her mouth to argue, Charlotte huffed but started the walk to Stephanie’s office.

The older alpha opened the door to her office, pointing to the three chairs facing her desk before sitting down heavily into her comfy chair, watching as the three other women slowly sat down, Bayley sitting in the middle to separate an agitated Charlotte and Becky. The three alphas were giving her nervous looks. The only other time she had seen them look like such nervous pups they were telling her that they were Y/n’s, true mates. She loved them all like they were her own, her inner alpha easily accepting them as her pup’s mates, and over the years they had nurtured that bond. She allowed her face to soften as she carefully watched the women before her.

“Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?” She said quietly, reigning in the dominant pheromones she had been releasing since she took control in catering, trying to make her face neutral. She wasn’t going to get anything out of them if they thought she was angry. She would force them to tell her if she needed to. The four women immediately began to explain their cases at the same time. Stephanie squinted at them, trying to decipher each of their arguments, but shook her head at her inability. She held up her hand, silencing the three women. “You guys are like children, one at a time.” She said seriously, already tired of this argument.

“Seth is an Asshole” Charlotte grumbled first, Becky dramatically rolled her eyes, and Bayley nodded her head in agreement. Stephanie furrowed her eyebrows. She knew Seth could be a bit of a diva, but she had never heard of anyone ever having a major problem with him.

“No, he’s not, he’s just trying to be a nice guy,” Beck said exasperatedly, throwing her hands up in the air when Bayley lightly elbowed her in the ribs and Charlotte scoffed indignantly.

“By harassing Y/n?” The dark-haired Latina questioned calmly, releasing soothing pheromones to hopefully prevent another fight. She could only pray that leveler heads would prevail. She glanced at the older alpha nervously, unsure of how much of Seth’s antics she knew about.

“Wait Wha?” Becky asked confusedly, turning to face the dark-haired alpha, the concern pouring off of her. If Y/n was having problems, why hadn’t anyone told her? She understood that she had fucked up royally, but she still loved the little one and would do anything for her. She would have broken Seth’s face open herself the moment he sat down next to her. 

“Have you been living under a fucking rock, he’s been following her around for days. Flirting with her and touching her. Today he made sure that she saw him hug you.” Charlotte exploded out of her seat, and she probably would have started pacing, had Stephanie not released a terrifying growl, sitting forward in her seat and gripping her desk so tight Bayley was sure there were going to be finger marks in the wood. The blond alpha thought better of advancing towards the Irishwoman and carefully shrank back in her seat.

“Why didn’ ya tell me he was being an arse. I woulda taken care o’ him.” Becky grumbled, also shrinking down at the dominant pheromones coming from the oldest alpha.

“Because you’ve been pouting about us trying to apologize to Y/n first.” Charlotte shot back.

“And why were you four apologizing to my daughter?” Stephanie growled, still caught up in the fact that someone had hurt her pup without her knowledge.

“Cause’ we were bein’ stupid alphas…” Becky mumbled, her cheeks turning pink at the admission.

“Does this have to do with why she’s been staying with her father and me for the past month?” Stephanie asked, leaning back in her chair, grateful that she had successfully interrupted their bickering, and again trying to control her inner alpha who wanted nothing more than to find the little twerp who had hurt her pup and show him exactly who's boss. The three women before her flushed bright red, Becky turning even redder than before, nodding sheepishly.

“I’m not getting involved in that. If Y/n wants me to know what happened, she’ll tell me. I’m guessing you’ve already started your plan to apologize?” Stephanie paused, as Charlotte and Bayley nodded, unable to stop the small smiles that etched its way across their faces, Becky’s lips turning into a small pout at being the last one to get to woo the omega. Stephanie smiled back in return. “Good, keep up whatever you’re doing, she seems happier every time she gets a text.” Steph echoed the women’s smile at how her daughter was responding to their efforts. ”and don’t worry about Seth. I’ll make sure he knows not to bother Y/n again.” Her smile turned to a smirk that would have sent a shiver down the alphas spines had they not held as much disdain for the man as they did.

“We’ll win er back Steph we promise,” Becky said with a determined look. She still had to apologize and a hell of a lot of making up to do, but she would do everything in her power to win the little omega back, and she was going to make sure she had a hand in Seth’s demise. She had been oblivious for far too long, and she would make the man who had hurt her little monster pay to make up for some of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this helps you get through the social distancing stuff and that you and your families are staying safe during this time. Comment if you want to, they kind of give me lie and, I promise I'll get back to you and try to be far less socially awkward in my responses. Thank you so much for reading this wacky little idea of mine!


	8. Flying High and Dropping Hard

“I thought that Y/n said that they weren’t going to try to kill each other this time?” Charlotte winced at the small screen she and the rest of the four horsewomen were crowded around as her smallest mate was shoved off of the top rope, landing unceremoniously on the mat next to the ring, just barely missing one of the various weapons that had been placed beside the ring. This hadn’t been the first major bump of the night, and she doubted it would be the last, as they were less than 5 minutes into their extreme rules match. She released another wave of dominant, angry pheromones as John pulled out a fire extinguisher from underneath the ring.

“It’s Y/n if she has the opportunity to put on a show you know she’s going to take it.” Sasha snarked back, her lip curling as the cold foam from the red canister hit Y/n skin instead of the typical spray that was contained within it. John’s eyebrows furrowed on the screen, as the spray instantly stopped when he realized something wasn’t right.

“It’s like she’s trying to give us a heart attack,” Bayley mumbled, rubbing her eyes, as the two people on the screen continued to fight with various weapons outside of the ring. She suppressed a growl as the very red skin of her omega’s neck was revealed as John dragged her across the barricade, a few of the fans rubbing hands over her back as she was pulled along the barricade. Her inner alpha was enraged at the idea that some other alpha could be touching the spot on her omega where her mark would one day sit.

“Wouldn’ be our little monster if she didn’” Becky joked back, taking in a deep breath with the other three women as Cena drove her littlest mate into the steel steps yet again. She growled as John wedged one of her little one’s hands between said steps and the ring, kicking it just as Sasha had done to Bayley in their iconic Takeover: Brooklyn match. The only difference being that Y/n’s hand injury existed outside of kayfabe, while Bayley’s hadn’t. All four women winced at the low thud of the steel steps hitting the ring.

“She was ok before she went out though?” Bayley cringed as Y/n managed to fight out of John’s setup for the Attitude Adjustment through the announce table, her eyes widening when her mate speared him through the barricade. At least now the four had a few moments to breathe as Y/n and John slowly made their way back to their feet.

“I think so” Sasha mumbled, turning to hide her face in the closest alpha’s chest, as the six eyes of her mates snapped towards her. She took deep gulps of Bayley’s scent, the alpha pumping out calming pheromones for the omega. The aggressive scents of her other mates were starting to get to her, and she needed to clear her head. She had stayed with the girl until the moment she had stepped through the curtain separating the gorilla position from the audience, but at that time, she hadn’t been able to get a good read on her mate. One second she seemed fine, like the old Y/n, but then it would all shift in an instant and the omega would be distant and standoffish. The girl seemed to be in a better headspace when she went out for this insane match than when Sasha had found her in the hallway, but the purple-haired omega couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. Very wrong.

“Ya tink?” Becky asked exasperatedly, her eyes nearly popping out of her head, as a fresh wave of angry pheromones poured out of her. Charlotte shot the Irishwoman a glare, taking a deep breath of her own, placing a careful hand on the omega’s back. They knew from experience that if they got too aggressive with the purple-haired woman, she would shut down rather than answering any of their questions. Alphas could be knotheads when one of their mates was in pain or danger, but that didn’t give them the right to boss the boss around.

“Y/n was ok, but I only got a few glimpses at her omega. It was weird.” Sasha groaned into Bayley’s neck. The rapidly changing scents around her were giving her a headache. Along with the emotions thrumming through her bond with her mates and the fledgling bond with the omega currently beating the ever-living hell out of the universal champion on-screen.

“Like her omega wasn’t there at all, or like she was there but didn’t want to be seen?” Bayley questioned quietly, carding her hand through the purple hair of her omega trying to calm the anxiety thrumming through their bond. The last thing that Y/n needed right now was for the emotions floating along their bond to throw her off her game. The stakes were far too high and the margin for error was war too small.

“Like she was in a cage that she couldn’t get out of.” Sasha sighed happily into the alpha, her frazzled nerves being soothed down. She nearly jumped out of her skin by a large pop from the crowd. she peeked her head out from her hiding place, only to be met with the sight of her mate laying on the ground, a table smashed around her. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what happened, Sasha could only hope that the little omega would let them take care of her tonight. Hell, if the omega wouldn’t come back to her room she was going to go with her back to Hunter and Steph’s room. She refused to be separated from her intended again, it had been far too painful the first time around, hopefully, Y/n didn’t want to be separated from them either, though Becky still needed to make up for a lot.

“Ya also aven’t been able to drop in weeks” Becky mumbled, running a hand through Sasha’s hair in a soothing fashion, releasing similar pheromones to her mates, but never taking her eyes off of the woman on the screen. Omega’s needed to drop on a regular basis or there were serious consequences. It could lead to mini heats, lack of focus and insane mood swings. If Sasha wasn’t dropping, then Y/n sure as hell wasn’t, as the McMahan was always the more hesitant of the two to give up control. 

“You think they’re related?” Charlotte whispered, tearing her attention away from the screen to stare at Becky, eyes wide. She shot a careful glance at the omega who was burrowing further and further into the most dominant alpha with every bump her companion on-screen took. This was totally not the time or the place for this conversation. If Y/n was in some way blocking her omega, then that added a major complication to their already fragile situation, but was asking about it right after this brutal show of physicality the time? She didn’t think so.

Becky opened and closed her mouth a few times in thought. She would admit that she wasn’t the brightest bulb in the attic, but she had spent time learning all of the tells of her mates. She learned the typically stoic Y/n’s tells when everything was becoming too much, and one thing that she had learned was that Y/n hated nearly everything traditional about being an omega. She hated that people thought she needed to be protected, and she hated that she craved that protection. Y/n had said point-blank on more than one occasion that if her mates had been anyone but the four of them, she would do everything in her power to shut off those instincts. “I…”

“Jesus guys, are you trying to take down an elephant with your pheromones?” The 4 women jumped at Baron’s interruption, turning red as they realized that they had begun emitting even more pheromones than they had before. Baron held a hand over his nose, nearly bursting into laughter at the deer in the headlights look on the women’s faces.

“Oh My God, there are other people present guys, like what the fuck?” His blond-headed mate skipped up behind him, lifting up his arm and wiggling her way underneath it, giggling good-naturedly. The unsavory retort died on Charlotte's lips seeing Baron melt into his much shorter Omega. They truly were adorable. 

“Shut up, ya would be doin’ the same if little miss bliss was out der throwin’ erself off every available surface.” Becky spat out, gesturing to the small screen once again as Y/n began climbing up one of the ladders positioned in the ring, pausing for a moment at the top of the ladder, seemingly contemplating diving off of the top of the ladder to send John through the announce table.

The four alphas sucked in a breath as Y/n stood on the tippy top of the ladder, glancing over her shoulder, and then doing a twisting moonsault off of the 20-foot ladder and landing perfectly on John. The alpha’s winced at the sound of the announce table breaking, while Sasha groaned at the pain traveling through their connection, burrowing as deep as she could into Bayley, grateful that the most dominant alpha had begun to emit the most soothing scent she could. 

“Gotta admit that the fire extinguisher was a good spot though” Alexa mumbled, Burying her face into Baron’s chest. She may not be able to feel Y/n’s pain, but she could smell the anxiety of the alpha’s around her. She just wanted to ease the tension that was setting her nerves on edge, but the glare of the 4 alphas’ told her that her humor wasn’t welcomed. The small smile she caught on Sasha’s face made the glare’s all worth it.

“The burns on her neck from the nitrogen in the tank aren’t” Bayley said, far to calm to be comforting. She didn’t need to yell to show just how dominant she was.

“I’m surprised it wasn’t a gimmick one” Baron nearly growled, locking eyes with Bayley, and pulling Alexa closer to him protectively. She may have been more dominant than him and her intended was putting life and limb on the line, but that didn’t give them the right to snap at his mate.

“So are we” The three horsewomen growled back as John threw their little omega into the ring post.

“Have you guys made up yet? Because she’s going to need some serious aftercare after some of those bumps.” Alexa raised her eyebrows at the alphas, wincing as the omega in question took yet another chair shot. Sure Y/n was tough, but everyone needed someone to take care of them every once in a while. Hopefully, the alphas had gotten their shit together and Y/n trusted them enough to allow them to care for her.

“I’d be surprised if she didn’t drop as soon as she gets backstage,” Baron grumbled, carefully running his fingers through his omega’s hair. It wasn’t uncommon for the omegas on the roster to drop after a very difficult match. The combination of pain, excitement, adrenaline and the crazy mix of smells from the audience that was super difficult on the omega’s delicate system. Though the suppressants helped, they didn’t take away their need to come down completely. Y/n was a tough case because she had trouble dropping in general, this had probably only added to her difficulties.

“We’re in for a hell of a night, that’s for sure” Bayley said quietly, her eyes returning to her mate on the screen as they prepared for the finish. At least she hoped it was the finish.

Y/n took a big deep breath as she forced herself back up the ladder for the final time of the night. She spared a glance over her shoulder at Cena, who was conveniently handcuffed to the bottom rope and unable to stop her. The crowd roared as she played up how difficult climbing was with the “injury” John had inflicted to her legs all throughout the match. They grew ever louder with each step she took, reaching their pinnacle as she unbuckled the Universal Championship from where it was suspended above the ring. She held it over her head in the mandatory position as the bell rang, signaling that she had won.

Her music rang through the arena, her mind barely registering Lillian Garcia announcing Y/n McMahan as the new universal champion. It was like her head was underwater as she winked at the hard camera in front of her before she hopped off the ladder and slid out of the ring, slowly limping her way up the ramp, her championship slung carefully over her shoulder.

She loved the fans, don’t get her wrong, but all she wanted right now was to curl up with her mates and let them rub away her pain. Sure, they still had a long way to go, but she didn’t care at the moment. The fucking fire extinguisher had not been fixed and shot crazy cold foam all over her, without John’s quick thinking she had no doubt in her mind that the burns on her neck would be 100 times worse. She shook her head, forcing her inner omega out of her head and to the back of her mind once again.

Her omega might want just run back into her intendeds arms, but she wanted them to work for it. She doubted that they would leave her alone for tonight, at least she knew Sasha would be glued to her side, but she didn’t mind. Sasha was amazing at nesting, and she could really use a cozy nest right now. That and she believed Sash’s apology. She had always had a special connection with the other omega. Sasha could read her like a book and always seemed to know what she was thinking moments before she had figured it out herself.

Part of that was due to their omega bond, but it went so much deeper than that. The woman had shown her having emotions was ok, and even now was willing to let her work through her conflicting feelings.

The moment she stepped back through the curtain to the gorilla position, the smell hit her light a freight train. The dominant, aggressive, proud and anxious pheromones wrapping around her like a thick blanket, drawing her inner omega back to the forefront of her mind with promises of protection and comfort. Her suppressants had worn off at some point after her dive through the announce table. She guessed her increased usage of them had made the single-dose she took with Sasha watching not as strong as it used to be. The only thing she was sure of was that she needed more, urgently, if she was planning on being around them for any period of time tonight.

Gentle arms wrapped around her and careful hands brushed a wild strand of hair from her face, ripping the omega from her thoughts.

“You did so well little one” “We’re so proud of you baby girl.” “Congrats mini-me” The words ran together as her mates crowded around her, almost suffocating her. She pushed away the gentle hands rubbing along her arms and back, her inner omega noting the absence of the Irish set with a grumble. They were mad at the Irish alpha, hurt by the words she had yet to apologize for, thank god she wasn’t acting like nothing happened she snapped to her inner omega, who just huffed in response.

“You alright champ?” Concerned brown eyes met her own, as careful hands cupped her neck, soothing scents settling over her senses. She leaned into the nodding slightly, happy to let the most dominant of her mates take total control. Her omega loving the feeling of being controlled and protected, Y/n gritting her teeth and trying to rip control over her body back from her instincts.

“Let's get you checked out Ok?” Another voice sounded on her right side, the warmth of her fellow omega grounding her in this moment. She hummed in contentment, the only thing that could make this better would be if the other omega’s caramel skin wasn’t separated from her by the hugger shirt she was wearing. She scolded her omega for the thought but hummed again at the idea of getting something to stop the aching in every part of her body. That and maybe she would be able to sneak another pill and regain some form of control.

“We need a verbal response baby doll,” Her blond alpha asked, worried green eyes sharing more than one glance with the other women. Y/n usually dropped after a hard match sure, but she had never seen the girl walk through the curtain partially dropped, and she had never seen her little one try and fight the fog as much as she was right now.

“Yes, Queenie” The omega mumbled, leaning heavily into Sasha’s hug. Her voice small and hesitant, giving them a glimpse of the battle that was going on below the surface.

“You don’t have to call us by those names little one if you don’t want to,” Bayley said carefully, curling her fingers under the omega’s chin and raising her foggy eyes to meet her own. Y/n let out a quiet hum that was mixed with a low wine, her inner omega seizing full control at the first opportunity. Bayley furrowed her brows at the response, sharing a glance with Sasha, as the purple-haired omega molded herself even closer to the smaller omega. Her own inner animal purring at the fact that her intended’s inner omega was so close to the surface for the first time in months.

Charlotte stared at the omega; her jaw partially dropped. It was rare that the omega went non-verbal, and usually only happened after some serious stress.

“We bes’ get da little’ lass to da trainer if she’s gone non-verbal on us” Becky mumbled, glancing over the blond alpha’s shoulder at her little monster who seemed to be in her own little world, with Sasha looking not too far behind her. They needed to get moving if they didn’t want to have to carry the two back to the trainer’s room. That and the pain leaking through their fledgling bond was turning from a slight annoyance to a dull ache the longer they stood there.

Bayley, Charlotte, and Becky locked eyes for a long moment, communicating without words before the Hispanic alpha gave a short nod, carefully lifting the smaller omega into her arms, as Charlotte did the same with Sasha. The purple-haired omega let out a loud wine at being separated from her littlest mate, as omegas often sought each other out for comfort when one of them was sick or injured. Charlotte shushed her, releasing a small wave of calming pheromones, as Bayley did the same for the omega in her arms.

Their walk was slow and careful, Bayley and Charlotte moving side by side to keep the omegas as close as they possibly could, with Becky walking in front of them, growling at anyone who dared get too close.

“We’ll wait out here while you take her in” Charlotte motioned to the chairs outside of the trainer's room after they had made their way there. Bayley nodded, beginning to make her way into the small room, while Charlotte moved towards the chairs and Becky moved to stand guard outside of the door. Just because Y/n hadn’t forgiven her yet didn’t mean that she wasn’t worried about her little one. If the only way she could show it was by preventing anyone else from messing with her tonight, then that is what she would do, even if it meant that she had to sit outside of their hotel room door all night.

“If you think that I’m waiting here while they check her out, you’re out of your fucking mind.” Sasha sat bolt upright in Charlotte's comforting arms, glaring at the three alpha’s who would dare try and separate her from the other omega, who was wining softly at the disturbance.

“Baby, too many people won’t be good for her” The blond alpha tried to calm Sasha, who shot her an even more vicious growl, on the edge of a snarl.

“And Daddy with her alpha stink will?” Sasha bit back sarcastically.

“If I may ladies?” The trainer interrupted softly, poking his head out of the room, but still looking hesitant. All four women’s heads snapped to look at him, their teeth clicking at the interruption. The beta shot them a careful look but wasn’t fazed by their aggression. Working with angry alphas had numbed him to their pheromones, and being a beta helped because he didn’t feel the natural instincts that alphas and omegas felt. “Sasha’s right. An omega scent will be less harsh on her system.” 

The women shared a glance at his words, Bayley and Sasha locked in a short staring contest. Normally the Hispanic alpha would win the contest hands down, but this situation was different, and the purple-haired omega’s need to protect her intended gave her the little push she needed to fight the overwhelming urge to submit. Bayley sighed, giving the omega a short nod. The priority here was getting Y/n the care she most definitely needed right now and not proving the size of her dick by making Sasha submit to her authority.

“Fine. We’ll say here, but if we so much as hear a whimper from her, your ass will be in serious trouble. Understand?” Bayley snapped at the trainer, handing over the omega in her arms with care, and placing a kiss on her forehead. She would join Becky in her determination to protect that door. God help anyone who dared try and get past them. The trainer gave her a wide-eyed nod, moving back inside the room. “Good. And you troublemaker, will come to get us the moment the doc is done.” She looked Sasha in the eyes, earning a nod from the woman, before she let her go, the door closing with a thud of finality behind them. God this was a mess.

“You failed me, Seth,” The man said slowly, lighting up a cigarette and taking a long puff, barely glancing at the alpha who was on his knees before him. The alpha who had nearly blown his whole plan. Thank god he had found another to fix the man’s mistakes.

“Please, you have to understand” The alpha begged, snot dripping down his face. The man cringed at the sight. How pathetic. True alphas didn’t cry. Just as omegas didn’t deserve to be holding the Universal championship[.

“Understand? What do I need to understand? That your incompetence has led Stephanie McMahan to all but demand your head on a stick?” The man asked unconcerned, taking another drag of the cancer stick in his mouth. He had to give it to the woman, she was very creative. No doubt the would enjoy Seth paying for each and every mistake she deemed him to have made. He had been nothing more than a headache for the man anyway. Talent inside the ring didn’t make up for incompetence outside of it.

“I just need more time! Please” Seth pleaded again, sounding even more pitiful.

“You’re out of time Seth, and I don’t need you anymore.” The man laughed, regarding the sniveling man before him as if he were nothing more than a piece of gum that was stuck on the bottom of his shoe and flicking the butt of his cigarette at him. Stephanie could have Seth. She could punish him in all of the creative ways she had mentioned in the email she scents. The dark-haired man couldn’t care less. He had a new associate; one how had proved to be far more competent than Seth had ever been. She had been the one to make Seth’s half-cocked plan work. She had been the one to make sure that the omega saw Seth make his move. She would prove more useful than Seth ever was.

The man spared another glance at the would-be alpha sniveling at his feet before he turned on his heel and stepped inside his limo and riding off into the night. Yes, he had more plans to make, more ideas to get set into place to re-drive the wedge between the Four horsewomen and their intended, but there would be time for that later. For now, he would revel in his victory. He had broken the little rat by using her desire for fan approval against her, and this was only the beginning. By the time he was finished, she would be nothing more than the pathetic alpha he had left outside. A shriveling bitch at his feet begging for mercy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my dudes, I hope social distancing is treating you well, and that these 4000 words have helped get you through, if only for a few moments. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and caught all of the little things that will for sure be coming back in the future, I might have a slight love of easter eggs and foreshadowing that can't be tamed. Anyway, the next chapter should be a little bit of fluff and a little bit of angst and maybe a reveal or two. Who knows... all I can say is that there are definitely no problems on the horizon for our favorite quintet, none at all...


	9. Chapter 9: Conflicting Temperatures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my dudes, so a few things for this chapter... There are a few references to Indiana Jones in this chapter because it's honestly one of my favorite guilty pleasure movies. Raiders refer to Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark. Also a slight smut warning... it's basically kissing. Both scenes are happening simultaneously, so you get a glimpse at whats going on in both rooms. Oh and Alexa is the current raw womens Champion. I hope you enjoy.

“I don’t need a babysitter to sit in an ice bath, Becky.” Y/n huffed as she sunk down lower into the freezing water. She hated ice baths. Sure, they helped with sore muscles, but she wasn’t a fucking polar bear, but the trainer had convinced Sasha that it would be helpful, and nothing could unconvinced her. The moment they had made it to her parents' suite she had been practically forced into the bath. At least she had convinced the omega to let her one of her shirts for protection from the frigid water. She also wasn’t happy that they had decided Becky would be the one to stay with her while they filled her parents in on what the trainer had said.  
“I know ya don’ but let us baby ya a littl’ ya almost gave us a heart attack” Becky sighed stiffly from her place on the floor, leaning against the sink across from the tub. She knew that she had to apologize, but she didn’t think forcing the two of them to be in the same room together was the solution, especially after the beating the omega took.  
“Well I’m fine now, and I’m not going to drown in the bathtub. You don’t have to watch to make sure” The omega grumbled, crossing her arms and refusing to look at the redheaded alpha. She didn’t care if she looked like a child, she would rather be left alone than have to deal with the tension.  
“I tink dey jus wan ta make sure ya stay in der for da whole time,” The alpha said quietly, taking in Y/n’s tense posture, nearly growling at the bruises that littered the omega’s skin and the very edge of the burn that was visible just above the collar the shirt she had stolen from Sasha. She would kill the prop guys the next time she saw them for forgetting to switch out the foam crap in the extinguisher. How the hell do you forget to do that?  
“Of course they do because I’m a child who can’t be trusted to do what they’re told” Y/n pouted and glared at the faucet. Becky cracked a small smile at the expression. Even when she was pissed, y/n was absolutely adorable, though she would never say it out loud. The only one who could get away with it was Bayley, and sometimes Sasha, and Becky valued her life to much to even try.  
“No, you’re our little troublemaker who always has ta do tings her own way.” Becky sighed, sitting forward slightly, resting her chin on her hand. It wasn’t a secret that Y/n was stubborn, almost as stubborn as herself and Sasha. How Bayley and Charlotte could corral them, she would never know. Maybe it was because the omegas actually listened to them… But at least she got to have fun getting into trouble with them.  
“That’s because my way is the right way.” Y/n grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest, and wincing slightly when her t-shirt rubbed against one of the welts on her back. God she hated going through ladders, tables were easier as it was a singular flat surface, and the chairs weren’t bad because the person on the other end could control how hard you got hit. Ladders were nowhere near as forgiving. The thick two-by-fours always left their mark. At least her bottom half was numb now.  
“Must ya always be so difficult?” Becky asked quietly, her eyes furrowing at the sudden distress pheromones that were flooding the room. She scooted closer to the tub, carefully releasing her own calming scent in hopes of relaxing the omega before her other mates were alerted. All they needed right now was for them to fell y/n’s distress and get protective when she was still trying to figure out how to start her apology. Her hands extended almost as if to soothe the omega’s pain away before they fell to her sides yet again as she thought better of it.  
“So I’m not a spy just trying to pick you apart from the inside out anymore?” The omega asked bitterly, pulling her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them, and finally meeting the redheaded alpha’s gaze. 

“So, no concussion?” Stephanie asked the dark-haired alpha quietly, her eyes trained on the door leading to the room that the four horsewomen and her daughter would be sharing tonight. She would have to remind them of how thin hotel walls are before they went to sleep tonight, though she doubted that it would be a problem.  
“That’s what the doc said, but the burns on her chest are second degree at least, and we’re supposed to keep an eye on the welts on her back” Bayley mumbled distractedly, watching as Charlotte rocked Sasha in her arms. The omega had all but collapsed the moment her younger counterpart was out of her sight, exhausted from both the pain thrumming through her bond with Y/n and trying filter out the crazy amount of dominant pheromones being released by the alphas the moment Y/n had stepped back through the curtain in less than ideal condition.  
“Welts?” Hunter asked from where he was cuddled into Stephanie. He didn’t like that his pup was hurt any more than she did, but someone had to be levelheaded, and the four horsewomen were taking great care of her. Though he wasn’t too keen to leave her alone with only one of her alphas she wasn’t on speaking terms with yet.  
“She came down hard on one of the ladders and the rungs left some nasty marks” Charlotte answered, glancing up from where she was whispering reassurances in Sasha’s ear, the purple-haired women still curled into her chest.  
“I’m surprised it’s not worse because she was so out of it by the time she got to the back” Stephanie hummed, running her hand through Hunter’s newly shortened hair. It still managed to make him melt even further into her, even with his short locks  
“Us too…” Bayley mumbled worriedly, as Sasha attempted to cuddle impossibly further into the blonde’s chest, her anxiousness putting all of the alphas in the room on edge. She took a deep breath and released a wave of soothing pheromones. Hopefully, Becky wouldn’t take too long to apologize, and the omegas could be reunited quickly. Their presence was soothing to each other, and Sasha wouldn’t be able to relax until Y/n was in her arms, frankly, none of them would be able to relax until that happened.  
“She seems better now though,” Stephanie said, shooting a worried look at the omega trembling in the blond alpha’s arms, and releasing her own wave of soothing scents, to calm both her and her own omega.  
“He had to give her suppressants to do the exam” Sasha mumbled from her hiding place; her voice muted by Charlotte's body. The three alphas took in a breath at the news. If Y/n had taken a dose right before her match and then right after, it could spell disaster. They were in for a long night.  
“coming down from a double dose is going to be fun…” Stephanie rumbled, a low growl settling in her throat. She understood why the trainer had done it. It’s not ethical to do an exam on someone whose out of it, but she worried about what it would do to her daughter. She had been there with hunter before a few times, and it wasn’t an experience she would ever want to repeat. It messed with the omega’s ability to regulate their emotions, oftentimes sending them directly into a crazy drop.  
“We’ll keep an eye on her” Bayley said stiffly, fighting the urge to challenge the alpha by releasing her own dominant pheromones. They would look after their little one, they would take even take shifts if they had too.   
“I don’t doubt that... We should probably postpone her match tomorrow” Stephanie said thoughtfully, grabbing her phone to text the producers and inform them of her changes, before glancing at the alphas thoughtfully. “just… be gentle. She’s fragile” Stephanie hummed, trying to reign in her pheromones. The last thing anyone needed right now was an alpha battle.   
“I think she’d be far more likely to kick our asses than the other way around.” Charlotte chucked, breaking the tense silence that had settled over them. Y/n wasn’t some fragile omega who couldn’t handle herself. She despised the idea that she would ever need or want an alpha to take care of her, Charlotte knew that from experience. Sure, there were extenuating circumstances, but she doubted the omega would let them baby her for much longer.   
“She’s stubborn” Hunter grumbled. His little one was a firecracker for sure. She would do anything to get what she wanted, and she knew how to hold a grudge. But this was different. They had hurt her, and though she had forgiven them, they had a long way to go before everything was ok again. Y/n didn’t trust easily, and they would have to work their asses off to gain that trust again.   
“Thanks for the news Papa H, let’s just hope she doesn’t kill Bex before she gets the chance to say sorry” Bayley joked.   
“What he means is that she’ll probably try to push you guys out again because she just almost dropped in front of half the roster. I’m sure it’ll be fine, if you need to hide a body just let me know” Stephanie smiled back, she had no doubt that they would take care of her baby, and if they didn’t, she would destroy them.   
“Y/n can’t get out of the ice bath without some assistance, so if it goes south Becky can just run for her life.” Charlotte chuckled, glancing at the door to the suit they would be staying in. There wasn’t any yelling from the room, so Y/n had either killed their beloved Irishwoman or things were going pretty ok. 

  
“I didn’ mean dat ya know. I was jus frustrated. I didn’ wan ta hurt ya, and I’m sorry dat I did.” Becky met Y/n’s sad eyes. She honestly didn’t mean to say those things, she didn’t believe them. She just hated the idea that they would have to be even more careful about being seen together than they already were. She was disgusted with herself that she had hurt her omega so badly. Y/n didn’t trust people, and she had betrayed her by not trusting her in return.  
“Hurt me? John hurt me when he threw me through a table. You didn’t hurt me.” The omega scoffed, her arms tightening around her knees to protect herself. She hated everything about this. she hated that her omega was whining to just forgive the alpha in the back of her head. She hated that it hurt every time she moved. She hated every single instinct that told her that she was broken because of her inability to brush it all under the rug. She just wanted everything to go away.  
“I don follow” Becky’s eyes furrowed again. She knew she wasn’t the brightest lighthouse on the shore, but she wasn’t stupid. She knew that she had hurt the omega. Why would she ignore them all if she hadn’t? It didn’t help that the omega’s shifting pheromones were making it difficult to focus.  
“I put my neck out so you could finally get the chance you deserve, which they would only give you if it was against Charlotte by the way, and you acted like I was Dr. Elsa Schnider turning on Indy.” Y/n rushed out, her face turning red from her lack of breath. Becky couldn’t hold herself back anymore, as she closed the distance between herself and the tub, placing a comforting hand on her omega’s very cold shoulder, and releasing a flood of her own relaxing scent. Y/n’s inner omega purred at the contact and finally began to settle a little. It wasn’t skin to skin, but it would have to do for now.  
“Dr. Elsa Schnider” Becky asked quietly, never stilling the hand that was rubbing soothing circles on y/n’s back, trying to keep the omega talking. Y/n wasn’t good at expressing her emotions and often used comic book and movie characters to explain how she was feeling. The only problem was that Becky was never very good at trivia.  
“From Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.” Y/n explained, leaning to rest her head on Becky’s shoulder, glancing up to meet one of her favorite pairs of brown eyes, and groaning at the confusion she saw.  
“the cute blond with an Austrian accent who sleeps with Indi and his father and Sean Connery says the iconic ‘she talks in her sleep’ when Indi is confused with how his dad knew. Come on, it’s like the greatest plot twist ever.” The omega explained quietly, not noticing how close her face was to Becky’s.  
“I think our plot twist is even better. I get to apologize, and by the way, you talk in your sleep.” The redhead smirked, leaning down to press a kiss to the omega’s lips. Sure, she had absolutely no idea what the omega was talking about, but it made her little one happy and that was enough for her. She wouldn’t betray the omega like this Dr. Schnider person. She was an idiot, but she was Y/n’s idiot and she would do whatever she had to do to prove it.  
“You’re an idiot. How are we even mates?” The omega hummed, reconnecting their lips, opening hers slightly when she felt Becky’s probing tongue, allowing the alpha to deepen the kiss. She let out a small groan when their tongues touched. There wasn’t a battle for dominance, they were both equals. Showing how much, they loved each other in a way that words just couldn’t express. Y/n brought her hand to the back of Becky’s neck, tangling in her baby hairs and gently tugging her forward, forcing Becky to place a hand on the wall behind them with a thump to prevent herself from falling into the icy water.  
  
All three alphas glanced up from their position on the couch at the loud thump that sounded just beyond the bathroom door. Sasha and Hunter both groaned the quick movement of Stephanie and Bayley respectively as both omegas were nearly dozing on the alphas’ laps.   
“I better go check on them,” Charlotte said quietly, brushing a strand of Sasha’s hair behind her ear, and caressing her cheek to soothe her back to her almost sleep.  
“Just give them a chance first,” Stephanie whispered, as to not disturb her mate again. Her daughter wasn’t great with words, so a little thump didn’t necessarily mean something bad, though she really didn’t want to hear what would come after if she was right.  
“They haven’t started screaming at each other yet.” Bayley shrugged, as Sasha wined at being displaced again.  
“So maybe they’re loving instead of fighting.” Sasha wiggled her eyebrows at the alphas. They shared a glance when they heard another, louder thump.  
“I’ll check on them,” Charlotte said, standing and moving towards their bathroom door, only to be stopped by Sasha’s hand grabbing her own and using it to stand on shaky legs.  
“It would be a shame to miss that show” The purple-haired omega smirked, causing the three alphas to chuckle.  


  
Becky groaned as they parted, their faces still close enough to feel the puffs of air from each breath on their lips. “We’re mates because we work when I’m not being an idiot. And when I am being an idiot, I’m yer idiot. Yours and Sasha’s and Charlotte’s and Bayley’s. You four are da reason dat I wake up every mornin’ and da reason I go to bed each night’. I’m so sorry dat I hurt ya and I’d do anytin’ ta fix it. Even if I had ta watch dat movie a million times wit ya. I had no right to accuse ya of dose dings, I was jus upset cause it means dat dere are even more restrictions on how touchy we can be in public.” The alpha said quietly, gently reconnecting their lips, and bringing the hand not on the wall up to cup her omega’s cheek.  
“I don’t know about a million, but enough so you finally get my references would be good” The omega grumbled, tugging Becky forward again, trying to get as much contact with the alpha as she could. Becky was forced to again catch herself with her free hand on the wall to prevent herself from being pulled into the ice bath. She wouldn’t have cared if it was a warm one with some bubbles, but she wasn’t interested in being doused in cold water.  
“Does dis mean I’m forgiven” The alpha groaned against her omega’s lips. The omega’s scent heavy with how turned on she was and her arousal was beginning to become painful. Why the hell had she chosen leather pants over a pair of Bayley’s sweats?  
“No, I’m still mad at you,” The omega said, pulling the alpha impossibly closer to her. If things kept going this way the alpha was going to be taking a very unwanted bath.  
“mm be mad at me some more” Becky moaned out against the omega’s lips. Perhaps she should suggest that the bed may be a better venue to continue this. It was warmer, and not an ice bath, but she didn’t want to stop kissing her girl. It was the most contact she had gotten in such a long time. They were both so focused on their make out session that the didn’t hear the bathroom door click open.  
“don’t mind us…” Charlotte laughed out, causing both occupants to jump. Becky lost her balance on the wall and tumbled forward into Y/n’s lap.  
“shit” Becky exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her skin as she made contact with the frigid water. Y/n wrapped her arms around the redhead, effectively trapping the alpha against her, and pecking her cheek.  
“By all means continue, your putting on a great show” Sasha giggled, as Becky pouted, her cheeks being dusted with pink.  
“You’re all wet now.” The omega laughed, joining Sasha and Charlotte in the chuckles.  
“I dink dat’s you sweet cheeks. Forgive me? Please?” Becky hummed, placing a loving kiss on the omega’s lips.  
“Fine, but we have to watch at least Raiders tonight!” Y/n smirked. She had already forgiven the alpha, but if she could get a movie night out of it she totally would.  
“Raiders?” Becky questioned, confusion again coloring her features.  
“She means Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark” Sasha rolled her eyes as she handed Becky a towel. She didn’t hate the movie, but they had watched it together about a billion times. She could probably quote it all the way through if she really needed to.  
“Is dat de one wit de mine train or de aliens?” Becky asked, taking the outstretched towel and standing from the tub.  
“Neither, it’s the one with the giant pit of snakes” Charlotte chuckled, moving to carefully help her littlest omega out of the bath. She noted that some of the light had returned to the little one’s eyes, and she would do anything to keep it there, even if it meant watching Y/n’s favorite movie yet again.  
“and da blond one who screams all da time?” Becky asked, wiping herself dry, and gesturing for Sasha to hand her a sleep shirt.  
“I think it may be hopeless” The purple-haired omega chuckled, grabbing the requested clothing item and handing it to the Irish alpha.  
“Like Matt Murdock’s chances to ever see again, the chances of getting Wade Wilson to stop talking” Y/n mumbled, letting Charlotte dry her off and change her into one of the blonds over large sleep shirts and a pair of Bayley’s shorts.  
“Who da hell are matt and wade” Becky growled, as Charlotte and Sasha burst into laughter at Becky’s jealousy. It was ridiculous as one, Y/n was very much attached to them and two the little omega sure as hell didn’t swing that way. Her omega had already chosen them as her mates, and there was no way that anyone or anything could actually separate them.  
“Come on!! Daredevil and Deadpool. God this is worse than the US Women Soccer Team’s exit from Rio” Y/n giggled, her arms moving wildly, making it difficult for Charlotte to slip the shirt over her head. Becky’s eyes widened at the new information, darting between her other two mates for help.  
“and you lost her again.” The blond chuckled, as she finally got the clothing on her little one. Sure comic books weren’t really her thing, but her little one looked so adorable when she got excited about things. That and she talked about them enough that you would have to be living under a rock to not catch a few of the references. At least the USWNT had won the world cup and would get the chance to make up for shockingly early exit in Japan.  
“She never had her to begin with” Sasha laughed, helping Charlotte corral Y/n into her shorts.  
“maybe try sticking with one universe at a time next time” Charlotte suggested, leaning in to place a little kiss on her lips, and Sasha followed after. Things weren’t perfect and they had a hell of a long way to go, but for now, all was well in the world. They would deal with the rest tomorrow.  


“NO!!!” The man screamed, sending his phone careening into the wall far to close to his new associated head, as she stoically leaned out of the way. How could they destroy his plans? He had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure that the fire extinguisher hadn’t been switched. He had made sure that the omega hadn’t gotten the right dose before she went out. He had made sure that the alpha from the audience had touched her in the middle of the match. He had gone to a lot of trouble to make sure that she would be in a brutal match tomorrow, and suddenly all that work had been for not. At least his assistant was more competent than the dumbass he had associated himself with before.  
“How can I help?” The woman asked. She had played her part beautifully. She had set up the encounter and then slipped the phone back in Bayley’s bag before anyone could notice. The man hummed. Yes, she deserved her reward, just as Seth deserved the hell that Stephanie had prepared for him.  
“How do you feel about a title match in place of tomorrow's failure?” The man asked, an evil glint in his eye. They needed a new champion, and it would play to their favor in the long run. His partner would beat his targets best friend tomorrow night, and then she would beat her mates when it was their turn for a shot at the crown. It wasn’t the original plan, but it was masterful none the less.  
“That’s a fantastic plan” The woman smirked back. She would show them why she was better than they ever could be, and she would have fun doing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so that was... Something. Definitely nothing bad on the horizon for our favorites... No drama at all... But maybe a flashback or two.


	10. Chapter 10: City Lights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, so this chapter is like 90% fluffy. There are a couple of sexual references, but nothing major. I hope you enjoy it and it's worth the wait!

She took in a deep breath, her eye drifting between the city’s landmarks lit up with twinkling lights, the warm breeze washing across, helping her clear her head. One of the benefits of staying with her parents was the balconies that always seemed to be a part of their hotel rooms. She loved being able to look out over the cities, to feel the fresh air away from the prying eyes. She felt like she could breathe up here. She could sort through her thoughts and emotions without the signals from everyone else clouding her mind. 

She took a deep breath, grabbing a little white pill from her pocket, and swallowing it dry, slipping the little bottle back into the pocket of her shorts. Well, Sasha’s shorts. At least she thought they were Sasha’s. With all the clothes sharing that went on between the five of them no one knew whose stuff was whose anymore. She wasn’t fond of the little pills but going off the stuff cold turkey could be incredibly dangerous, and she didn’t want to deal with the side effects that came with it. Especially the massive heat that was bound to follow such a prolonged high dose. Sure, she had forgiven her mates, but she wasn’t ready to mate them yet. She knew they would never force her, but with their connection, they were bound to feel the cramps and overwhelming pain from denying that desire just as much as she would. For now, it would be easier for everyone to keep taking the little pills, no matter how much she hated them.

The warm arm slipping around her waist, and the nose carefully nudging under her chin brought her out of her thoughts. A content purr sounded from low in her throat, as she relaxed back into one of the objects of her thoughts.

“What are you doing up?” Y/n hummed, tilting her head to place a careful kiss on Bayley’s lips before returning her attention to the cityscape below them.

“Could ask you the same question.” The dark-haired alpha’s voice asked back softly, her lips caressing the shell of Y/n’s ear. A shiver ran down the omega’s spine, her inner omega purring contently at having her most dominant alpha so close.

“Couldn’t sleep?” Y/n tried carefully, smiling at Bayley’s soft snort at her answer.

“Thought you were out pretty good by the end of the movie” The alpha laughed back, placing small kisses all over her omega’s neck. She hadn’t been allowed to do this for nearly a month, and now that she could, she would gladly take every opportunity to do so now. The only reason that all 4 of the Horsewomen had gone to sleep after raiders ended was that Y/n had been snoring quietly into Sasha’s neck. They were going to take shifts, but she had been sleeping so peacefully that they didn’t think they needed to worry about her disappearing in the middle of the night.

“Woke up at 1, and couldn’t fall back to sleep, so I came out here,” The omega sighed. It wasn’t a lie. The burns on her chest had started stinging again about 1, so she got up to get some pain meds, she just came out here instead of going back to her mates. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust them, she just didn’t want to wear out her welcome. Maybe if she bothered them less, they would be more inclined to stay. More inclined to let her stay.

“Why didn’t you wake one of us?” Bayley asked quietly, the omega in her arms tensing at the concern leaking into the alpha's voice despite her best efforts to keep her voice light. The alpha’s nose continuing its careful circuit between the omega's neck and ear, her hands slipping just under the hem of the omega’s shirt, running soothing circles on warm skin. Both things her little one loved. The omega shrugged, tilting her head to the side, giving the alpha more room to work. The alpha sighed, her head dipping to rest on the omega’s shoulder, releasing a deep breath into the omega’s too big shirt. Getting the omega to trust them had been a difficult task, and it seemed that they were nearly back at square one.

_ Memory  _

_The omega sighed as she sat on the edge of one of the many rings in the PC, waiting impatiently for class to begin. She huffed watching as Dana Brooke and Nia Jax botched yet another easy move in the ring across from her. She didn’t belong in this class, just like her mates didn’t belong in this class. They had been working the indies for years, and they were miles ahead of the walking botch machines they were bound to be put against. She had been sneaking out to compete in matches since she was 15. Hell, Sasha was one of the first people she had encountered in her quest to wrestle come hell or high water. There was just no way that they belonged in a class with people who couldn’t even run the ropes. She winced as Nia once again went for a Samoan drop, releasing Dana way too early and almost dropping the smaller woman on her head. God someone needed to tell Nia that the goal was to protect not injure your opponent._

_“Well if it isn’t the princess of WWE herself” The fake New Jersey accent broke the omega out of her thoughts. She grimaced slightly; she wasn’t in the mood to deal with Enzo’s bullshit today. He couldn’t stand that she and the Four Horse Women were progressing faster than him and his lackey. He hated that they got to do the dangerous stuff while he was regulated to the basics. Y/n was pretty sure that his issues stemmed from the attention that their matches always garnered, while most people avoided being in the ring with him at almost all costs._

_“I am NOT a princess.” She snorted, glancing at Enzo for the briefest of moments before she returned her attention to the train wreck that was the match across from her, wondering idly why Coach Bloom hadn’t put a stop to it yet._

_“What, mad that Mommy and Daddy got tired of you mooching off of them?” Enzo taunted slightly more aggressive than before, stepping so he was directly in the omega’s line of sight, forcing her to look at him. She rolled her eyes at her move, sitting up to lean back against the ropes, and shooting him a bored expression._

_“No, I know, she’s just upset that we aren’t bowing down at her feel like a couple of pussies” The taller alpha joked back, moving to stand behind his beta mate. Y/n stiffened at his presence, cursing herself lightly because she should have known that where Enzo and his mouth went, Graves followed._

_“You don’t know anything about me” She intoned, releasing the most dominant pheromones she could muster, but not allowing her face to give anything away. It wasn’t the first time that her parents and her status had been mentioned. Her father had told her that it would be a factor the moment he had agreed to allow her to wrestle for the company. She wasn’t naïve, she knew that she had a lot to prove, but she was beginning to get fed up with this duo. The others had stopped after seeing her in action, Enzo and Graves had continued._

_“Ooo, a brave little omega. Probably just needs a good dicking and a firm hand to whip that attitude right into shape” Graves snarled at her dismissal, releasing his dominant pheromones. The omega didn’t even flinch at his scent, as it was pathetic in comparison to even something that Sasha could produce._

_“No, I like mine a little feisty” Enzo laughed a little, leaning further back into his Alpha’s grasp. He may be a Beta, but he was the dominant one in their relationship. It was laughable to even suggest that he had a snowball's chance in hell with her._

_“Shut the Fuck up.” The omega said lowly, raising her eyebrow at the men, refusing to give them the rise that they were looking for_

_“Why don’t you make us. I like it a little rough.” Graves laughed almost manically, as he and Enzo took a step towards the omega._

_“That’s enough” Charlotte’s voice boomed through the performance center, and Y/n released a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. All eyes snapping to the four women who were making their way to stand like a wall in front of their littlest mate. Her inner omega purred at the protective pheromones they were releasing, begging to be allowed to move closer to them, to allow them to blanket her in their scent. Y/n shook her head, attempting to clear her head. Sasha made her way to sit next to the omega, wrapping a comforting arm around her shoulders, Y/n sighed as she leaned into the older omega._

_“Why don’t you mind ya business queenie?” Enzo spat at the blond alpha, puffing his chest out. The blond quirked her eyebrow at the small man, a vicious smirk settling across her features._

_“My mate, my business.” She bit back, crossing her arms over her chest and releasing dominant pheromones. Bayley placed a careful hand on the small of her back, in support, but also to grab her shirt if she made a move to lunge at the men. Just because Charlotte was the spokesperson of the group didn’t mean that she was the one in control. Bayley didn’t need to assert herself to show her dominance. The light touch in itself showed the men who were really in charge. Becky also growled back in agreement. Y/n was their mate, and it was their job to protect and guide her. They would never try and control their little one, but they would sure as hell be there to prevent perverts from picking on her._

_“Until she wears your bite, she isn’t your mate. Besides, you already have your little omega,” Graves snarled, gesturing towards the cuddling omegas, agitated at the challenge. Sasha couldn’t help the audible growl that left her lips. How dare they question their claim._

_“unless she doesn’t put out enough to keep up with you three,” Enzo smirked, pushing harder._

_“No, the Irish one takes it up the ass too.” Graves jeered, looking for any signs that his comment had pushed a button on the normally stoic women._

_“What we do is none of your business, and I would worry about which one of you is taking it ‘up the ass’ as you say. Seems to me that you two don’t have anything to offer otherwise” Sasha laughed loudly, bringing her two fingers in a pinching motion towards her eye like she was looking at something very tiny. “small boy syndrome, or is Enzo just not doing it for you anymore?” A pleased smirk settled across her features as she saw the edges of her littlest mate’s lips tick up in amusement._

_“You little bitch. You don’t deserve to even look in our direction, much less say things like that to us.” Enzo snarled, launching himself towards the omega, only to be held back by his alpha’s arm. Graves wanted to push buttons, but he didn’t want to risk his career over this. He would get the omega sooner or later._

_“Seems you haven’t shown your omega’s their place. On their…” The alpha started; in the most condescending tone, he could muster._

_“I dare ya ta finish dat sentence lad” Becky growled, a wave of dominance pouring off her as she took a dangerous step towards the men, only stopped by Bayley’s well-placed hand gripping her shirt._

_“Whoa, Whoa, ladies. Lets all just calm down a little bit ok?” Billy Gun appeared between the two groups of alphas, his hands raised to show that he wasn’t a threat to the omegas behind the very agitated alphas._

_“You need to tell them to stay away from what isn’t theirs.” Charlotte Spat out in the direction of the two troublemaking men._

_“I’m sure it was just a misunderstanding right?” Billy nodded, glancing at the men. He knew that the two had a knack for getting themselves in over their head. He shot them a quick glare, he would talk to them later about their approach. At least if they were going to be assholes, they needed to avoid picking on people who could have them crushed, literally. “I thought so, we don’t need to have a pissing contest here ok? let’s just get back to training ok? You two over there with Will’s group and you 5,” he said pointing to the women, “I want you warming up by the time I get back.” He waited for the two men to leave the vicinity of the very agitated alphas before shooting the women a pleading look before following the two men to their destination. The women may not start a fight, but they would sure as hell finish it._

_“You alright little one?” Bayley asked, turning away for the retreating trainer, and placing a gentle hand on the omega’s shoulder. She suppressed a grimace as y/n flinched at the light contact, before leaning further into her hand. They had been working on getting the omega more comfortable with direct contact, and she had made some amazing progress in the past few months._

_“I didn’t need your help. I was handling it just fine.” The omega mumbled, untangling herself from the purple-haired omega._

_“We know that you didn’t need our help but-“ Charlotte started, moving closer to the omega, and placing a hand on her knee. The omega shook her head wildly, cutting her off. She had known the blond alpha since she was 5, and in that time, she had grown used to her overprotectiveness. That didn’t mean that she liked it._

_“There is no but. I don’t need you guys to come running to my rescue every time some asshole shoots his mouth off. Just because I’m an omega doesn’t’ mean I’m helpless.” The omega said firmly, quirking her eyebrows at the women._

_“We know dat lass.” Becky started, slightly jealous that Charlotte and Sasha could touch the omega without her flinching. But they had known her for longer, a lot longer, than her and Bayley. This wasn’t a new conversation with the omega. Anytime they did anything remotely protective, it set the omega off. She had just begun letting them get things for her, like lunch and coffee._

_“But doesn’t it feel just a little nice to be taken care of.” Bayley continued, moving her hand up to cup the omega’s cheek, carefully avoiding her scent gland. That was still one area that was very much off-limits to all of the mates, Charlotte and Sasha included. One brief touch and any conversation or contact would be over._

_“I know your inner omega has to like it just a little bit, and I know that you do too,” Sasha said quietly, leaning her head in to nudge the omega’s cheek with her nose, letting her lips lightly caress the shell of her ear._

_“I don’t need you guys to do that” Y/n huffed indignantly, pouting and crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child._

_“We know, but what if we want to,” Charlotte asked, her hand running up and down the skin on the omega’s thigh, carefully avoiding moving past the hem of her shorts. Sure, the omega was the most comfortable with her, but not that comfortable. She was just beginning to let them touch her in a romantic capacity, and the blond alpha wasn’t going to mess that up._

_“Yeah lass, what if we want ta do everything we can ta make ya feel even more comfortable?” The red-headed alpha asked, releasing a slew of calming pheromones and edging her way closer to the omegas._

_“Would you deny us, your amazing mates, of that?” Sasha asked, Y/n biting her lip to prevent moaning at the purple-haired omegas insistent nose._

_“I guess not.” Y/n groaned in defeat. This was far from over, but she to content right now to challenge them._

_“good. Now that that’s settled, let’s get warmed up before Billy Comes back” Bayley said smiling, hopping up into the ring and pulling both of the omegas to their feet._

_“I call the short stack first!” Sasha said loudly, patting her fellow omega on the back and climbing into the ring._

_“You’re asking for it Banksy” Y/n smirked back, cracking her knuckles as she climbed through the ropes, her characters cocky demeanor replacing the pliant mate that had been there just seconds before._

_“Oh yeah?” Sasha taunted, moving so the two’s chests were touching._

_“I’m going to kick that perky ass from here to next Friday” Y/n smiled, poking the slightly taller omegas chest with her finger and giving her an eyebrow arch that could rival the Rocks._

_“Ok, let's save that for promo class. Ok?” Bayley’s voice brought them out of their staring contest, as she moved between the two ‘heels’._

_“But it’s so funn!” Y/n pouted at the dark-haired woman, breaking character and causing Sasha and Becky to burst into laughter. How could someone go from adorable to badass and back again in less than 30 seconds?_

_“You know what else is fun?” Charlotte asked with an amused smile, stepping into the ring with the 4 women._

_“What?” Y/n turned to pout in her direction. What could be more fun than flirting with the Sasha Banks?_

_“This” Charlotte deadpanned, as she very carefully tackled the omega to the mat. Her unrelenting fingers tickling her sides, and her lips placing as many kisses across her cheeks as she could. The other three women shared a look before joining in themselves, smiling at the bell-like giggles coming from their smallest mate. They would do anything to get her to giggle like that, and it was helping her become more comfortable with their touches. As far as they were concerned it was a win-win._

“It’s ok little one, you don’t have to tell me right now. But remember that keeping everything locked up inside hurts you from the inside out. You can come to me when you’re comfortable.” Bayley said, releasing soothing pheromones and running comforting circles along the omegas belly. The omega nodded, relaxing back into the alpha.

“No baby, I need a verbal ok” Bayley insisted, pulling her head away from the omega’s neck and turning her head to look her in the eyes. Verbal communication had always been difficult for the omega, as she was often far better at expressing herself through her actions, so they made it a point to make her answer them with words.

“Yes, Daddy.” Y/n said quietly, meeting the woman’s dark eyes and nodding. Even with the blockers, she could feel the comforting fog threatening to pull her under. It was just so easy with them.

“Good girl” Bayley smiled, allowing the omega to turn back towards the view. Her hands rand soothing circles on the skin of her stomach, drifting lower and lower until her fingertips were brushing just below the elastic of the shorts she was wearing. She placed a kiss on the omegas cheek and let her hand run down the omega’s side in search of her hand. She froze when she felt a lump in the omega’s shorts. She knew that the girl’s phone was still charging on the counter with the other four women’s, so what the hell was the lump?

“What’s in your pocket baby doll?” She asked into the omega’s ear, her hand moving to reach for the object, only to be stopped by the omega grabbing her wrist. The omega’s eyes went wide at the question, immediately wiping away whatever fog had settled over her.

“Nothing, I’m just excited to see you” She smirked, her omega growling lightly at the thought of lying to their mate.

“Very funny, but I think you have the wrong plumbing for that,” Bayley said seriously, unamused by the joke.

“Hm, that’s right. It’s your plumbing that I’m thinking of.” Y/n smirked back, her hand running up the alpha’s leg, and nearly landing on the bulge that had begun to form in the alpha’s sleep shorts, praying that she could distract the alpha from her question. A prayer that would have been far more feasible had it been anyone but the dark-haired alpha.

“Stop changing the subject.” The alpha growled in her ear, grabbing her hand and preventing it from reaching its destination. “Tell daddy what’s in your pocket before I find out for myself. I don’t think either of us wants me to have to do that.” She threatened quietly, as the omega tilted her head slightly at the dominant tone.

“It’s just pain meds” The omega wined quietly, hoping that the alpha would leave the subject alone. She didn’t need to know her inner turmoil.

“Are you still in pain?” Bayley questioned seriously, again moving the omegas chin, so they were looking at each other in the eyes.

“Not after I took the pills.” The omega rolled her eyes, sighing a little bit in relief that Bayley was going to take the bait.

“Tell us next time ok little one, and we’ll get it for you.” The dark-haired alpha’s eyes softened, and she sighed. She had hoped that the incident wouldn’t be a big setback in their relationship, but she could practically see the walls reforming around the omega’s heart. Her alpha wined slightly. It was strange, though Y/n was right in front of her, it felt like something was blocking her inner alpha from reaching her little one’s inner omega. Like an invisible fence cutting off all communication.

“I’m not an invalid.” The omega huffed, looking away from the alpha and towards the ground. She was uncomfortable with the idea of allowing the alphas to do things for her. If she asked for too much, then as Seth said, they wouldn’t want her anymore. They would realize that getting her to trust them was a lost cause and give up. They would realize that her childhood had fucked her up too much to ever be a good mate.

“Never said you were. Just let us be protective mates ok?” Bayley said soothingly, a wave of calming pheromones pouring out of her, and her nose restarting the comforting circles on the omega’s neck, avoiding her mating gland as to not set them back even farther. There was defiantly something up with her little one, but 3 Am wasn’t the time to get to the bottom of it. For now, she would just do what she could to comfort the girl and hopefully get her back to bed.

“I’ll think about it.” The omega hummed in agreement, though she wasn’t convinced.

“That’s all I ask” Bayley hummed back, letting the uncertainty in the omega’s voice go. That was something that would only go away as they gained back her trust.

“What are you two doing out here? It’s like 3 am?” Both women turned to glance at the very groggy Charlotte.

“This one couldn’t sleep” Bayley pulled the omega back to her chest once again, perching her head on top of the omega’s as they faced their blond mate.

“Sash hasn’t been able to either, think it might help if you two come back,” Charlotte said with a yawn. Y/n glanced longingly at the bright lights of the city below them, sighing in defeat. She wasn’t quite ready to go to bed yet, but she knew that there was no way that they would leave her here while they went back to bed.

“Let’s go then.” She said quietly, hanging her head in defeat.

“You couldn’t sound any more excited” Charlotte drawled taking a step towards her mates and grabbing Y/n’s hand in an attempt to get her to look at her.

“No, it’s fine. It’s just… peaceful up here.” She said quietly. Her Y/E/C orbs meeting Charlottes concerned green ones. The omega sighed, untangling herself from the alphas and walking back into the hotel suite. Both alphas watched her make her way back into the hotel, before sharing a glance.

“That was weird right?” Charlotte asked, suddenly more awake than she had been in the last 5 minutes. “Do you think something is wrong?” She was almost frantic with her questioning.

“You have no idea babe,” Bayley mumbled, Grabbing Charlotte's hand and leading her back into the warm building. She would inform her mates of what she had found out in the morning, and together they would get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Y/n. They would figure it out, she was sure, but they wouldn’t be any good to anyone if they didn’t sleep and frankly the sight of three of her mates cuddled together was far too good to pass up.


	11. Chapter 11: Strawberries and Whipped Cream

Y/n yawned, pulling at the extra-large sweatshirt she had stolen from Charlotte before they had all headed to the arena. Even though she was practically swimming in the fabric, the uncomfortable rub of the soft material on her chest was still irritating. She knew that it wasn’t John’s fault that the fire extinguisher hadn’t been doctored to prevent her injury, and she knew her mates were just looking out for her when they had gotten her match tonight pulled, but neither of those things did much to relieve the omega’s pent up frustrations.

She sighed again, pulling at the sweet-smelling hoodie as it rubbed uncomfortably on her chest, leaning back into the plastic chair she had been all but forced into the moment they entered the arena. She hadn’t been hungry enough to eat before they left the hotel and was too tired to fight when Bayley decided that she couldn’t leave catering until she got something nutritious into her system.

Becky and Sasha had been tasked with ensuring that the more dominant alpha’s orders were followed, and here they sat two and a half hours later, still in the same plastic chairs with a mountain of French fries sitting on the tray in front of the omega who was blatantly ignoring the eyes of her Irish alpha and purple-haired omega. It didn’t check the healthy box, but it was the only thing that was remotely appetizing to the grumpy girl.

She sighed, picking a fry off the top of the mountain, watching out of the corner of her eye as the redhead attempted to do the same.

“Becky, I swear that if you take another one of my fries, I’m going to kick your ass from here to next Tuesday!” The omega grumbled, slapping away the redhead’s hand for what felt like the millionth time, again shifting to prevent the sweatshirt from rubbing her chest. She glared at the Irish alpha’s impish grin, cutting off her retort before it even left her mouth. “and not in the way that you enjoy.” She growled, shoving another French fry into her mouth. Sasha sniggered at the baby growl and Becky’s wide eyes.

“I didn’t know that today was cheat day.” Alexa smiled, joining the trio at the table, and snagging a fry off of Y/n’s plate unscathed, much to Becky’s chagrin. She ignored Becky’s glare as she took the seat between the two of them.

“It’s not” Sasha laughed, also grabbing a fry off the top of the pile, unfazed by Becky’s half-hearted growl at the unfair treatment.

“Then why?” Alexa asked, gesturing towards the tower of fries that the omega was carefully picking through.

“I can’t wrestle, so I get to eat whatever I want,” The omega answered for herself, smiling as she found a particularly crunchy fry, sending a smirk to the blond omega. She wasn’t all that hungry if she was being honest, and part of the fun was teasing the alpha beside her.

“Don’ tink dats how it works lass” Becky smirked, reaching over to steal another fry. Y/n shrugged, eying the soggy fry the alpha had chosen, pushing the plate away and sinking further into her chair, and leaning into the purple-haired omega who began to rub her back.

“You done babe?” Sasha asked quietly, allowing the smaller omega to cuddle further into her neck, offering her a small nod, and savoring spicy cinnamon scent she found there.

“Ya gotta eat a little more monster, or else Bay will ave’ our heads” The alpha’s tone turned serious and concerned as she watched her omega go from joking to serious in under two seconds. She refrained from touching the omega, as she knew that it would only make the situation worse. The omega had flinched every time she tried to make contact since their little make out session the night before. She didn’t get it. She understood why Y/n didn’t mind their omega mate’s touch, but she couldn’t grasp why she didn’t react that way around Bayley and Charlotte. Sure, she had met Charlotte years before she met the rest of them, but Bayley had been the last. Maybe it was just her jealousy talking, as the little omega had always been a little more hesitant around her. She knew she would have to work to gain her trust back, but she wished the incident hadn’t set them back as far as it did. The shifting emotions coming through their bond almost too fast for her to keep up with. She couldn’t deny that she was worried about her little one. Her moods and appetite seemed to shift faster than they ever had before. She raised her eyebrow at the omega’s exaggerated huff, her response too muffled by Sasha’s neck for Becky to hear.

“What about some strawberries? You love strawberries” Sasha responded to what Becky assumed was the smaller omega’s denial. The omega huffed again but didn’t bother answering again.

“They also have whipped-cream.” Alexa offered, shooting the alpha a smirk. Becky sighed. Bayley and Charlotte were going to throw a fit when they found out that the only things they had gotten the omega to eat were grease-filled potatoes and sugar-filled milk products. At least strawberries were on the list of alpha approved snacks. She barely caught the “Just Whipped-cream please” that was just audible from Y/n’s hiding place in Sasha’s neck.

“You can’t have your pain meds on a practically empty stomach babe,” Sasha said as though she was reasoning with a small child, releasing a small amount of soothing pheromones. Y/n visibly deflated, sinking further into her hold, but giving them a slight nod.

“Ok guys, the staring was cute at first, but it’s getting a little excessive now.” Baron Corbin’s voice broke Charlotte and Bayley out of their staring. The two had finished their meeting for their match tonight and made their way back to where they had dropped off their mates. They had stopped to admire their interaction, relieved that the small omega was interacting with them as she had before their misunderstanding. It was strange. There were moments where she acted as though nothing happened, and then a few seconds later she would shy away from them, though Sasha and Bayley seemed to be less susceptible to this than Charlotte and Becky.

“Does she seem a little off to you?” Bayley mumbled; her eyes trained on how Y/n kept adjusting the sweatshirt she had stolen from Charlotte that morning. She had wanted to protest that the heavy material would irritate the burns that adorned the omega’s chest, but Her inner alpha pleased that the girl was scent marked by at least one of them, not that anyone would dare challenge their claim. Y/n shifted again, pulling at the shirt uncomfortably.

“She seems more agitated that they canceled her match against Daniel Bryan than anything else,” Baron said, pulling again her out of her worrying.

“She can’t wrestle with 2nd-degree burns on her chest” Charlotte scoffed at Baron’s shrug. She had noticed the change too and couldn’t help the uneasy feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach.

“No, it’s more than that” Bayley insisted, turning to glance at the taller alphas.

“It could be that she didn’t go back to sleep last night” The blond alpha offered, wrapping an arm around the hugger, and releasing a slew of soothing pheromones. She doubted that one sleepless night was the root of the problem, but a girl could hope.

“Neither did Sasha.” Bayley immediately responded, sighing in frustration. Y/n had said that her chest was what kept her awake, but that paired with her refusal to eat had set off her alpha’s warning bells.

“I’m sure that that bowl of diabetes will help her sleep tonight,” Baron said, his words practically dripping in sarcasm as all three alphas eyed the bowl of what Bayley assumed was whipped cream and fruit that Becky was handing to the small omega. Charlotte and Bayley shared a groan. It was probably safe to assume that their smallest and most stubborn omega had refused to eat anything other than the massive plate of French fries and the sugar bomb that Becky had made for her. It was probably a bad idea to leave Becky and Sasha in charge of getting Y/n to eat something nutritious. The three were always thick as thieves when it came to sneaking unapproved snacks.

“It’s probably the only thing that they can get her to eat,” Charlotte sighed. Though she wasn’t fond of the food’s Y/n had chosen, at least she was eating. That meant that she could take her medication and hopefully fell a little less miserable, though the little one did look adorable in her very oversized sweatshirt.

“Whoa, wait a second. Mini monster is refusing to eat?” Baron asked, his eyes widening in surprise. Y/n had always been a picky eater, outright refusing to eat foods like kale and tomatoes, but she was known for demolishing the foods that she did like.

“Yes. That’s part of the reason why we think something is wrong.” The dark hair alpha grumbled, her eye focusing on Sasha who was trying to coax Y/n out of her neck to take a bite of whatever concoction Becky had gotten her.

“And she hasn’t been sleeping?” Baron asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

“We don’t know what time she woke up last night, and we can’t vouch for any night before that, but Sasha hasn’t been able to sleep for the past month” Charlotte mumbled back, suppressing a growl when Y/n flinched at Becky’s touch. She sighed. They were back at square one.

“If Sasha isn’t sleeping then chances are Y/n isn’t either. You know how connected those two are.” Baron scoffed, telling the alphas something that they already knew. “I’m surprised that she was awake last night after basically dropping the moment she stepped through the curtains.” He continued, ignoring the eye rolls of the two alphas. Physical pain was a well-known trigger for many omegas, including his own, but he had never seen Y/n react like that before. Y/n was better than most as controlling her inner animal, so she had to be in some serious pain to drop before the suppressants were supposed to wear off. That or… He shook his head. Te didn’t want to think of the alternative reason for her reaction.

“She said that the pain is what woke her up,” Bayley mumbled thoughtfully, never taking her eyes off of her two omegas. She sighed as Y/n reluctantly took another bite.

“Speaking of pain, I better go make sure she’s eaten enough to take her next dose. You said that the pills were in your bag?” Charlotte said, breaking the alphas out of their thoughts. The little omega needed to take the pills consistently to combat her pain, and it wasn’t a secret that if left to her own devices, the omega would be trying to “soldier through” as she called it. The aversion that Y/n had to anything stronger than Tylenol they would never really understand, all they could do was make sure that she followed the doc's orders.

“Yeah, they should be, unless Y/n didn’t put them back last night.” Bayley nodded, finally tearing her eyes away from the girls. “She had the pills in her pocket when I went to find her.” She finished thoughtfully, biting her lip. Something about that interaction didn’t sit well with her. The way the omega tensed and was reluctant to answer. The way she had tried to distract her when the alpha pushed the issue. The omega had no reason to think that she would have been upset about her taking the medication, so why had she been so evasive? At the time, Bayley had chalked it up to her being unable to fully trust them. But could it be more than that?

“I’ll check her bag too if I can’t find them” Charlotte hummed, wrapping the more dominant alpha in a hug to soothe the sudden wave of distressed pheromones she was emitting. She couldn’t read minds like Sasha seemed to be able too, but she was sure that the alpha would share what she was thinking when she was ready.

“Could you grab ours too, please? We’re on in half an hour,” The more dominant alpha asked, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the scent of her mate calming her inner alpha.

“You got it, babe,” Charlotte whispered, placing a kiss on the alphas cheek before sauntering off to get the requested materials. Bayley sighed, frowning as Y/n cuddled back into Sasha to avoid another bite, her alpha again insisting that there was something very wrong with her little mate.

“How long has it been since they dropped?” Baron asked suddenly, again pulling Bayley from her thoughts.

“Why?” She asked turning towards the man who wore an expression that was an uneasy mixture between thoughtfulness and concern. For a lone wolf who didn’t care about others, he was very good at reading people. Maybe just her omega and the omega that was his own. She quirked her eyebrow at him, as it wasn’t socially acceptable to ask about how often another alpha’s omega entered subspace. If it was anyone other than her omega’s best friend, they wouldn’t still be standing.

“Well, the mood swings mixed a lack of appetite are both symptoms of Heat sickness.” He said quietly, counting out each symptom on his hand. The Latina could see the worry in his eyes, and she gulped. Heat sickness wasn’t something to joke about.

“You think she’s trying to circumvent her instincts?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper, her eyes returning to her omegas. Omegas were very different from alphas in one very important way, the consequences of trying to suppress their natural urges. Alphas were generally expected to do so, as ripping out someone’s throat for glancing at their omega wasn’t a good thing. They were expected to suppress their natural desire to protect, shelter, and generally smother their omegas in affection. There were no major consequences from controlling these desires, not controlling them usually led to very unhappy mates as they thought one didn’t believe them able to handle themselves. However, it was very different for omegas. If they tried to prevent things like the pull of a mating bond, or their Heat in extreme cases, it could lead to major complications or even death in some cases.

“When has she not tried to do that?” Baron snorted and Bayley couldn’t prevent her lips from turning up a little at the thought of her most stubborn mate. But they were talking about something much bigger than simply controlling urges or not wanting to be treated like a piece of glass. Heat sickness only happened when an omega tried to prevent their most primal urge. It was classified as the human side going to war with their inner animal and denying it the only thing it couldn’t go without. Omegas needed release, in the form of either a drop into subspace or a physical release.

“Lexi did that once. It was pretty bad.” Baron’s voice was so quiet that Bayley wasn’t sure if he had actually spoken. The pain in those words was clear, as was the implication that the alpha blamed himself. It wasn’t a secret that the lone wolf hadn’t been the most willing mate at first, but she never realized that the situation was as bad as it was. Omegas had to feel abandoned by their intendeds to start the sequence that led to heat sickness and it was usually only cured by the completion of a mating bond. It wasn’t something that she would wish on her worst enemy.

“Did it feel like there was a barrier between her omega and your alpha?” She asked, her voice scared, remembering the feeling of not being able to reach her little one’s inner omega last night though she was standing right in front of her. It wasn’t like the omega didn’t want to be reached, but instead like it was desperately calling out to her and she couldn’t find it.

“It was like her omega was trapped in a cage.” He said with finality, sharing a worried look with the Latin alpha’s wide brown eyes. Bayley felt all the air leave her as though she had been punched. Sasha had been repeating those words for weeks. Preventing one’s instincts to the level that brought about heat sickness for a short time was difficult but doing it for weeks was nearly unheard of. The question was how she was doing it right under their noses. She couldn’t suppress that dominant growl that left her lips.

Charlotte sighed as she entered the seemingly Raw women’s locker room, barely sparing a glance at its other occupants as she made her way over to the bag that the Four horsewomen shared, and the smaller backpack sitting next to it. She hummed quietly to herself as she dug through the larger of the two bags, quickly finding the bottle of alpha-blockers that Becky, Bayley, and herself shared, along with the bottle that was designated as Sasha’s. She set both aside before turning to the smaller of the two bags. She didn’t understand why Y/n had insisted that she have her own this time. She understood that the omega was a long way from trusting them like she used too, but the little one had had no qualms about sharing clothing. The fit she had thrown about combining their first aide kits again confused all four of the Four horsewomen, but they hadn’t pushed the issue. They didn’t want to create a riff with the omega after they had just gotten her back.

Charlotte unzipped the smaller bag, cracking a smile when she saw something that most definitely didn’t belong to the omega sitting on top. She pulled out the Irish Lass Kicker shirt that was probably 8 sizes too big for their little one, setting it on top of the larger bag, careful to preserve Becky’s unmistakable scent on the object. None of the mates would deny that the little omega was still wary of the redheaded alpha, and they also knew that she was trying to move past the hurt that they had inflicted upon her. Still, the Irish alpha was hurt by the omega’s return to her skittish tendencies around her. She would be thrilled to know that Y/n had stolen one of her shirts to wear, even if she was wary of physical affection. 

She turned back to the small bag, finding the pain medication with ease and placing it with the two other bottles. She sighed again as she began to root around for the last object she needed to find. Y/n didn’t have a match tonight, but she did have a call-out segment with John. That meant that the little one also needed her own bottle of suppressants, as omegas couldn’t share pills due to dosage differences. She hated that any of them had to take that shit, but it was a necessary preventative measure.

She dug through the bag, pulling out a Hugger headband and something that looked like a piece of one of her robes before she found the dreaded bottle. She frowned as she removed it from the bag, pausing at the sound it made when she shook it. Y/n and Sasha had gotten the pills at the same time, and were in roughly the same number of matches and segments, therefore they should have about the same number of suppressants, right? Then why had Y/n’s bottle sounded like there were only a few left, while Sasha’s sounded more than halfway full?

She glared at the bottle as though it had personally offended her. Maybe it was just a trick of her ears. She glanced behind her, checking to make sure that no one was watching, before opening the little bottle and the one that belonged to her other omega mate. The difference between the two was shocking. Sasha’s bottle was indeed far more than halfway full, while Y/n’s only had 4 left. Charlotte felt the breath leave her lungs. There had to be a better explanation for this right? She needed to get to the bottom of this, and she needed to do it NOW.

The alpha wore a sickening smirk as he watched the little monitor displaying the first match of the night. Sure, his plan wasn’t going exactly as he wanted it to, but he couldn’t deny that he was going to very much enjoy watching his first bird-brained assistant get his ass handed to him and lose his rocket to the top all in one shot. No one had ever put their money in the Bank briefcase on the line before, and no one had lost it just days after being awarded it. He sighed. All that work right down the drain.

At least it was going to be a good show. Well, not good. More like destructive. He had approved Brocks's request to make Seth bleed himself.

Stephanie had been cruel in the design of this match, demanding that various weapons were strewn around the ring, not that Seth would get to use them, but still. Seth wasn’t just set to lose, no he was set to be decimated. It seemed as though he was resigned to his fate, taking various spots with poise, though he did seem hesitant when Brock picked up a baseball bat covered in barbed wire. The man’s lips curled as Seth’s back was turned into something that resembled ground beef. So much potential being wasted. But there was always a light at the end of the tunnel. Sure he had backed the wrong horse the first time, but with the help of his new assistant, those mistakes wouldn’t be repeated.

The alpha held his hand out flat, motioning to the only other person in the room. The woman gave him an unamused glance.

“I’m not your assistant.” She spat, still picking up the requested device from the table beside the man and placing it in his outstretched hand. “It was right next to you.”

“No, but you’ll do as I say or suffer the same fate.” He sneered, gesturing to the screen where Brock was beating Seth with a kendo stick. She was better than the bird brain, but she was still just as expendable as the man on screen. He ignored her eye roll and began to type in a familiar number, lifting the device up to his ear, glad that Brock had gone to the ring alone.

“Paul, I think I have an offer for you and your beast.” He said grinning as Seth was sent through a table, barely paying attention to the man on the other end of the device.

“Listen, Paul, we can negotiate terms later, but I don’t think your client is going to want to refuse this.” He said. No, tonight hadn’t gone to plan, the grumpiness of his assistant was a good indicator of that. Yes she would get her title shot, along with 6 other would-be contenders, and no she wouldn’t win, he hadn’t been able to convince Hunter, but it was one step closer. The four horsewomen were on edge and their omega was falling apart before their eyes. Seth was getting his ass handed to him and he was about to gain a new and more powerful associate. No, tonight hadn’t gone how he envisioned it, but that didn’t mean he was upset. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo my dudes, I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope that this update finds you well and that you enjoyed it!


	12. Chapter 12: Off Gaurd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, my bros, this chapter is a lot. but It also answers a lot of questions. At least I hope that it does, though I'm sure that there will also be a few more. I'm going to apologize in advance for the cliffhanger, well sort of cliff hanger, but this felt like the natural stopping place for this chapter. The next one will be some fluff and some angst. It might even help a few of our favorite friends figure out how to mend their relationship. Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoy!

Charlotte’s alpha rumbled worriedly as she made her way back to caterings. The protective and dominant pheromones she was releasing causing everyone she passed to give her a wide berth. She knew what the consequences of an omega abusing suppressants were, and the thought that one of  _ her _ omegas was taking that risk was almost too much for her to handle. With the number of pills that came in each bottle, she couldn’t help but focus on the worst-case scenarios. 

Every part of her wanted to storm in and demand that Y/n answer her question, demand that she tell her the truth and why she had been hiding it from them. Her alpha snarled. The small omega may have been stubborn, but they would force her to tell them if they had too. Yet, a small part of her brain knew that she wouldn’t get answers that way. In the 10 years that she had known Y/n she had learned firsthand that forcing submission didn’t work. Her alpha despised the omega’s reactions, as a call for submission only served to make the omega push back harder. 

_ Memory _

_ Charlotte cringed as she entered the small venue, the stench of dominant pheromones mixed with sweat and something akin to want burning her nose. She shouldn’t have been surprised as she had just stepped into an indie wrestling show in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, but still, the scent was almost overwhelming. She eyed the bookie with disdain as another wave of aroused scents hit her. Her inner alpha growled at the thought that her omega was here and was most likely planning on performing in front of this disgusting crowd. Stephanie was going to go ape shit when she found out. The tall alpha stepped further into the venue, glancing around in search of any sign of her mate.  _

_ She glanced at the ring as a redheaded wrestler took a nasty looking chair shot and crumpled to the ground. Her blonde opponent didn’t seem to notice as she continued to wildly swing the chair, hitting the redhead on the ground with the hard metal frame rather than the flat seat portion. Charlotte wouldn’t consider herself a wrestling expert, but even she knew that you weren’t supposed to hit people with the top part of the chair. What had possessed her omega to come to a place that cared more about making a few bucks than protecting their wrestlers, she would never understand. All she knew was that she had to find Y/n before she got herself seriously injured. Oh god, what if she was too late and Y/n had already gone on.  _

_ “You looking for someone?” A voice broke her out of her horrifying thoughts. She barely glanced at the brunet alpha, staring at her with concern.  _

_ “Yeah,” Charlotte said shortly, returning to her search for the youngest McMahan, eyes roaming the crowd haphazardly.  _

_ “Well, who are you looking for? I might be able to help,” The woman pressed again, placing a careful hand on Charlotte’s arm. A warm feeling settled in the blond alphas stomach at the touch, and she turned to look the woman in her warm, brown eyes.  _

_ “Listen, I don’t have time to deal with you ok?” She pleaded. She could feel the desperation pouring out of her at the idea that her mate was here. Alone.” I’m trying to find a 15-year-old and get her back to her parents before they both decide to skin me alive.” She finished quietly, unsure of why she felt so compelled to share with this woman.  _

_ “A 15-year-old?” The woman asked, her eyes growing even more concerned. She released a burst of comforting scents in an attempt to calm the blond woman.  _

_ “Isn’t that what I just said?” Charlotte groaned, breaking eye contact with the shorter alpha to again search the room for any sign of Y/n. _

_ “About yey high?” The woman asked, again pulling Charlotte out of her search. Charlotte glanced at the woman, who had placed her hand right next to her eye.  _

_ “Yeah,” Charlotte nodded, her eyebrows furrowing.  _

_ “I think I may have found her,” The woman responded, pointing her finger to a place off to the right of the ring. Charlotte’s eyes followed the woman’s hand, breathing a sigh of relief when she spotted her omega. She shook the woman’s hand off of her arm, ignoring her alpha’s groan at the loss of contact, and quickly made her way over to her omega. Her breath in her throat as she took in the omega’s appearance. She was sat in an uncomfortable-looking metal chair, her cheeks tinged red and sweat dripping down her forehead. A caramel skinned woman was leaning in close to the omega, holding what appeared to be an icepack to her right shoulder and whispering in her ear.  _

_ “Y/n” She called in a sharp tone, causing the omega to practically jumping out of her skin and as far away from the woman as she could get, nearly falling out of her chair. Her cheeks turned even redder and Charlotte was met with a crashing wave of distressed signals. She moved closer to the omega, her alpha trying to claw her way to the surface. “What the fuck were you thinking” She growled, glaring at the omega.  _

_ Y/n opened and closed her mouth a few times, leaning away from the dominant scents that her alpha was releasing. All she had wanted was to wrestle in front of a crowd. She would be gone for an hour tops and no one would know the difference. At least that is what she had told herself. She hadn’t anticipated them allowing inexperienced people to wield weapons, or for her omega to call out to the woman next to her, or for a very angry looking alpha to come looking for her. She leaned further into Mercedes’s warm body, burying her face into the woman’s neck and taking deep breaths as the other omega released comforting pheromones that easily drowned out Charlotte’s angry and possessive scents.  _

_ “Whoever the fuck you are, you need to back the fuck off.” The older omega growled, pulling the small girl in her arms closer to her. She had just met the small omega, but already her inner animal had claimed her as her own, demanding that she protect the small girl with everything she had. She glared at the tall alpha, a light going off in her brain as her omega yet again called out to a woman she had never met before. The blond alpha glared back.  _

_ “I will not back the fuck off when my 15-year-old mate sneaks out to go and wrestle in a shit hole like this. Especially when it’s obvious that she’s hurt,” Charlotte roared, looking her little mate in the eyes. Y/n was in major trouble and she wanted her to know it. Y/n shrunk back into the curve of the other omega’s neck, again hiding away from the very angry alpha. “So get your ass up and start stepping little one.” Charlotte finished. Mercedes’s eyebrows furrowed, and she made eye contact with the brunet alpha who was standing silently behind the very angry blond. She very quickly removed herself from Y/n’s space, forcing the little omega to once again face the blond alpha. She knew that the omega in her arms was young, but she had never imagined that she was underaged. A defiant look passed over Y/n’s face and a glint settled in her eye.  _

_ “Fuck off Charlotte.” The omega growled back, chasing Mercedes’s retreating hand. She didn’t understand why Charlotte was so upset. Her omega whispered that she had broken the alpha’s trust. She had made the alpha worry. Y/n didn’t agree. She hadn’t lied to the alpha, she had just stepped out for a little while. She was mature, and she was tired of running the same 3 spots over and over. The alpha had nothing to be worried about.  _

_ “I will not. You have two options kid. You can walk your skinny ass to the car, or I can pick you up and drag you there. I don’t care which you pick, but you will pick one,” Charlotte’s voice was deadly calm. She had just searched the city for her little one. She had nearly gone crazy looking for the smaller girl, and here her little one was acting like a spoiled brat.  _

_ “I told you no,” The omega growled back, standing from the chair, puffing out her chest and rising to her full height. Charlotte’s alpha growled back, staring the omega down in a demand for submission. Y/n defiantly stared her in the eyes.  _

_ “She’s right short stuff, you shouldn’t be here.” Y/n’s newfound friend cut in, sensing the brewing storm between the two. Both women released a breath, though neither looked at her, as neither were willing to be the first to break eye contact. Y/n gave a short nod, and Charlotte sighed. Y/n was a pain in the ass, but she wouldn’t have it any other way.  _

Becky watched wistfully as her two omegas sauntered off to get ready. She had wanted to go with them, but one glare from Sasha had her mouth snapping shut and her alpha growling in retort. She understood, as much as she didn’t want to. Their youngest omega wasn’t comfortable around her, which meant that her changing around her was not something that was going to happen any time soon. The redhead sighed. It was really weird. Y/n had been all over her last night before the movie, but when they had woken up this morning the little omega had flinched every time she tried to go near her. She didn’t understand the sudden shift, but it wasn’t the time to push the subject. They had taken some massive steps back, well, everyone except Sasha. 

She sighed and stood, making her way over to where Bayley and Baron looked to be in a very heated discussion.

“I don’t know Bay, but it started like this for Lexi too,” Baron whispered, his red-rimmed eyes focusing solely on his little omega. Becky’s eyes furrowed.

“Wha started?” The redhead asked, joining the two other alphas, concern etched on her face.

“Something is wrong with Y/n” Charlotte’s voice growled, cutting Bayley’s answer off before it had even begun. Charlotte was livid with her smallest mate. But she needed to talk to Bayley to figure out the best way to fix this shit. They always checked in to make sure they were on the same page when it came to their mates, especially with something as big as this clusterfuck.

“Ya tink?” Becky sassed, turning to glare at Charlotte. She had finally been on the verge of getting answers and of course, the tall blond had cut her off. Charlotte glanced at her sideways, before holding up a small white bottle and shaking it lightly. The three alpha’s eyes furrowed slightly.

“Holy shit,” Bayley said breathlessly, her eyes wide. If that was what she thought it was, they were going to have a big problem. She was glad that her omegas were out of the room because she couldn’t stop the distressed scents from rolling off of her. Distressed scents that would have without a doubt sent both of them spiraling. She was the most dominant alpha in their group. It was her job to protect and lead all of them, and she had failed miserably.

“Are dose Y/n’s?” Becky asked quietly, eyebrows furrowing, not fully understanding what was happening, but she knew that whatever was happening was BAD.

“There are only four in here,” Charlotte growled, sending a short nod Becky’s way and Becky’s eyebrows furrowed impossibly deeper.

“I hate to say it, but I’m not surprised,” Baron said, looking away from his omega for the first time. Bayley nodded, unable to form words. Her hands were shaking, and her alpha was pacing menacingly in her head.

“Why?” Charlotte asked, terrified of the answer.

“We think Y/n might have heat sickness,” Bayley said with finality, a determined look sliding onto her face.

“Might?” Becky asked, her eyes growing so wide the other three alphas thought they might pop right out of her head. The three alphas gave her grim looks, and she felt her inner animal begin to claw in her mind, threatening to take control. Was it her fault that this had happened, or had Y/n been trying to suppress herself for even longer? Was this why she was so hesitant to accept their bites? She knew that the little omega had some deep-seated issues when it came to mates and alphas, but this was far worse than she could have ever imagined.

“Right now she’s only showing the beginning symptoms, so we’re not sure,” Bayley answered, taking deep breaths in an attempt to gain some of her control back. Unleashing her inner alpha right now would not be a good move.

“This is pretty damming evidence that she’s abusing suppressants.” Charlotte snarled back, and Becky growled.

“We need ta talk ta her,” Becky growled, her alpha in full control. Bayley’s hand on her arm the only thing preventing her from rushing off to find the omega and forcing the truth out of her. She was the probable cause of this mess, and it was her responsibility to fix it.

“Guys, I know you want to go all alpha right now, but it won’t do anyone any good. She has to be on screen in like ten minutes and you guys have a match really soon after that. She may not be taking any bumps, but distractions can kill, and this is a conversation that needs to be had with level heads and lots of time.” Baron said calmly, fighting his alpha’s desire to submit to the crazy number of pheromones that were swirling between the three women. Bayley released a large sigh, as did Charlotte.

“I don’ like dis,” Becky said quietly, unable to prevent herself from bearing her neck.

“We don’t either, but we need to have a plan first,” Bayley said, leaning in and placing a light kiss on her mating mark on Becky’s neck. The redhead glanced up at her through thick eyelashes.

“But what if she gets hurt, Daddy?” Becky asked quietly, and Bayley pulled her in close.

“She’s not taking a bump, so she’ll be fine,” Bayley responded, releasing a small, and very difficult, burst of calming pheromones.

“Yeah Bex, try and focus on our match with Carmella babe.” Charlotte soothed, running a hand through the redhead’s hair. She didn’t like this any more than the rest of them did, but Baron was right. The problem wasn’t going to just disappear, and they didn’t have time to fix it before they all had to go on. They would have time to scold the omega, to let their alphas growl and yell. The omega had it coming to her, but it was a smarter move to focus for now and figure the rest out later, at least she hoped it was the right move.

“Hey ladies, not to interrupt, but Hunter wants ya in his office” Enzo’s terrible New Jersey accent broke them out of their thoughts. They shot the annoying man a glare, but still, bid Baron goodbye. They would have time to figure out what they were going to do later, for now, they had a meeting with the boss.

Y/n groaned quietly as she dug through her bag in search of the rest of the pieces of her ring gear. It had been made clear that she wasn’t going to be taking any major bumps tonight, but she still had an image to uphold. Her leather jacket, Chuck Taylors, and aviators were as much a part of her character as the things that came out of her mouth was. She groaned again, pushing the lass kicker shirt and hugger headband out of the way, reaching into the very depths of the bag in search of the small bottle of pills that she had to take before she went on tonight. She growled as she tore through the bag, ripping the piece of Charlotte's robe out of the way.

“What Ya looking for babe?” Sasha asked as she reentered the room, startled by the amount of clothing that was littering the floor, and the growl that her little one had just emitted. She had been gone less than 5 minutes and, in that time, it looked like a clothing bomb had gone off.

“Did you steal my boss shirt?” Y/n wined, turning away from her bag with wide eyes. She hadn’t expected Sasha to come back so quickly. Sasha shook her head with a light smile. Of course, that’s what her little one was upset about. Her little one was always losing stuff, that’s why she was always stealing their clothing, not that they minded. Y/n signed and returned to her digging, smiling lightly as she remembered she had an extra bottle tucked in the front of her bag.

“And you expected to find it by throwing everything all over the room?” Sasha shot the omega an amused smile, reaching into her own bag and pulling out one of her newer shirts and tossing it at the girl. She giggled when it smacked Y/n in the face.

“Thanks,” She hummed, pulling the shirt over her head to cover her ring gear. It smelled distinctly like a mixture of Bayley and Becky, and her inner omega purred at the thought of being covered in their scents. She opened the cap of the bottle in her hand and popped on of the little pills into her mouth. Shooting Sasha’s watchful eyes an annoyed glare.

“You don’t have to watch me like I’m going to break, Boss.” She spat, surprised with the number of angry emotions thrumming through her. Sasha sent her a confused look, and Y/n balked at her. They hadn’t left her alone She stood with a huff, starting to take a step to storm out of the room, only to be stopped in her tracks by an overwhelming wave of dizziness. She stumbled into one of the lockers, shaking her head in an attempt to make her vision stop swimming.

“Whoa there short stuff,” Sasha whispered quietly in her ear, her arms immediately wrapping around the smaller omega, steading her. Instead of being comforted by the warm arms of her mate, the heat from Sasha’s body almost too much, suffocating her. Sasha’s eyes furrowed as Y/n tensed impossibly more in her arms, a flush broke out across the little one’s cheeks and her mouth opened and closed several times.

“Hey, You alright?” Sasha asked again, and though she was right next to Y/n it sounded muffled. Like the little omega was underwater. A sweat broke out on her forehead and her breathing sped accelerated, panic setting in at not understanding what was happening. The arms around her constricted, and she felt herself being pulled into a lap. It felt like the world was spinning around her, making her nauseous. All she could think was that she needed to get away. She needed to escape, and she needed to do that now. She clawed at the hands holding her in place, finally forcing them to unwind and she bolted from the room.

Sasha sat in stunned silence. One second Y/n had been fine, joking with her, and then the next everything had gone haywire. She stared at the door that Y/n had just disappeared through, unsure of what she was supposed to do in this situation. Should she chase after the girl after her freak-out, or should she go find her other mates and come up with a plan for how she was approaching this situation? She sighed and stood, grabbing a familiar white bottle that Y/n had dropped in her haphazard sprint out the door and sticking it in her pocket.

The alphas didn’t typically enforce too many rules, but one of them was they liked to have control of the medication. It wasn’t that they didn’t think that the omegas could do it, it just put their alphas at ease to keep control of it. Her eyebrows furrowed. She was pretty sure that Charlotte had retrieved their meds for them anyway. Y/n had been weird with them for the last few weeks, but they had all chalked it up to the incident and her feeling uneasy around them. However, she had never seen the omega react like that before.

She could feel the scratches on her arm from where Y/n had forced her to let go of her. Y/n had nearly collapsed against the locker, and she had felt the heat rise in the younger omega and it had confused her at the time. Y/n wasn’t set to go into heat for a few weeks, and even then they were synced, so she should have felt the effects too. She wasn’t sure what was going on with the little omega, but she was 100% sure that she didn’t need to be doing a segment right now.

The door opening broke her out of her thoughts. “Hey Sasha, Hunter says that he wants to have a talk with you guys before you go on,” Rhonda said, shooting her a half-smile. Sasha rolled her eyes and sighed again. She didn’t like the alpha. While people said that Y/n and Charlotte had been handed their opportunities, Rhonda actually had. She was a good fighter, but she knew diddly squat about wrestling. It was painfully obvious that the woman was pretty clueless and moderate unsafe, and no one worth their salt on the roster actually wanted to work with the woman.

“Thanks. Didn’t know that you were acting like Hunter’s lapdog.” She sassed, moving to exit the room and go figure out what the hell hunter could want, only to be stopped by the hand on her arm.

“Watch out little omega. Wouldn’t want to write a check that the boss can’t cash.” Rhonda said in a deadly calm voice. Sasha again rolled her eyes, shaking her arm out of the blond alpha’s grip.

“Whatever you say miss baddest woman on the planet,” Sasha scoffed and headed along her way. The faster she could finish this meeting, the faster she could try and figure out what the fuck was going on with Y/n. She barely caught the “You’ll learn soon” as she rushed out of the door.

In-ring

John licked his lips as he brought the microphone back up to his mouth. The omega had humiliated him last night when she taped his feet together to prevent him from retrieving his championship, and tonight she had the audacity to ignore his repeated challenges. The audience booed with reckless abandon. Chanting everything from “you suck” to “Shut the fuck up”. It was a nice change of pace if he did say so himself. He had grown tired of being a face, he had grown tired of them booing him when they should have cheered. If they wanted to boo, he was going to give them a very good reason.

“What, is the  _ Beast _ scared?” He yelled into the microphone, mocking the nickname that the youngest McMahan had worked hard to ear. He grinned as the crowd’s booing got impossibly louder. “Of course she is, she’s-“ his monologue was cut off by Y/n’s entrance music. The crowd giving her an insane pop.

The omega appeared at the top of the ramp, dressed in her usual leather jacket and aviators, the universal championship draped over her shoulder. She strode down the ramp, picking up a microphone from a tech as she entered the ring, the buttons on her jacket jingling as they passed over the second rope. She turned to face the irate man, shooting him a smirk. He took in her appearance, his character falling for a second. Y/n looked tense, more so than he had ever seen it before. Her cheeks were flushed and she seemed to be breathing much faster than normal too. She leaned on the ropes, as though she wasn't 100% steady. She looked stiff and he shot her a slightly concerned look, the mask of his character sliding back over his features. She wasn’t taking a bump, so why did she look so tense.

“No John, I’m just confused why you’re out here pouting. Isn’t your motto hustle, loyalty, and respect John? Where’s the respect?” She asked in a mocking tone, her characters façade never fading. She smiled as the crowd started up respect chants.

“I give respect to those who earn it,” John said with finality, to massive boos from the audience. Y/n smirked at him, turning towards the man and raising her championship.

“I don’t know what you want me to say, John. I’ve earned the WWE universe’s respect, and I’ve beaten you. Fair and Square” She smirked at him. She saw the concerned look in John’s eyes, that was most definitely not supposed to be there.

“I want you inside Hell in a Cell” He spat back, a strange look flashing across his face just seconds before she felt the object make contact with her back, catching her completely off guard. She dropped the title and fell forward. Taking what everyone in the back had deemed the Ass whipping position on her knees, hoping that her attacker would stick to only using the flat part of the chair on the flat part of her back. Anything else would have surely been far too much for the welts that had appeared last night.

The next chair shot was not nearly as well placed as the first as the hard tip landed solidly at the very top of her back, just shy of the neck. Stars flooded the omega’s vision and she rolled over into the universal ‘stop whacking me’ position. She let out a deep breath as the metal of her jacket dug into her still sore chest.

She glanced over to see that John had just ripped the chair out of whoever had decided to go off scrip’s hands. She groaned as she was hoisted to her feet and lifted onto the person’s shoulders. With her head still swimming, as she realized the move she was set up for just seconds before it happened. Brock hit her with an F5. Her chest and back felt like they were on fire. She could hear John yelling but couldn’t make out what he was saying.

Rough hands lifted her again, as arms wrapped around her from behind. A gruff 8 was whispered in her ears as the German Suplexes began. She ground her teeth together and counted them out, jumping to give the final one a boost as Brock released her. She let out a deep breath and stared up at the arena lights. How this night had turned into a no-contact segment into a crazy beatdown she didn’t know. No one had grabbed her to tell her before she left gorilla, not that she had given them a chance. She had practically rushed out of the back in an attempt to avoid any of her mates. She didn’t understand what was happening with her body, but it only seemed to get worse when they were around.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, praying that whatever statement Brock had intended to make was over and done with. She didn’t know if she could take anymore bumps, as her vision continued to blur and a fog began to settle itself over her brain like a thick blanket, the only thing she could hear was a faint ringing. She could only imagine the chaos happening backstage.


	13. Chapter 13: lies and Pain

The three alpha’s raced down the hallway, a cloud of anxious pheromones following them. The bond between the 5 of you was thrumming with pain, fear, and most of al crazy anxiety. What had changed in the 15 minutes you had been gone? And why the hell did hunter want them in his office?

The three turned the corner, nearly barreling into Sasha who had come from the opposite direction.

“Hunter wanted ta see you too?” Becky asked before she had taken in the caramel-skinned woman’s unnaturally pale face. “Whoa, babe you look like you’ve seen a ghost,” Bayley said, stepping up and wrapping Sasha up in her arms, releasing a slew of soothing pheromones to calm the omega’s frazzled nerves.

“Yeah, but I hope he’s quick. Y/n just had a massive freak out.” Sasha’s voice was shaky, sounding millimeters from full-blown tears. The alphas share nervous looks, if their littlest mate had had a meltdown, why were they here instead of trying to help you?

“Freak out how?” Charlotte questioned gently, afraid that being too firm would cause Sasha to shut down, rather than tell them the information that they needed. If the little omega had had a full blow pre-heat episode, then the heat sickness was way worse than they had thought.

“She got dizzy and flushed, almost like she was going into heat. She looked like she was going to throw, so I tried to comfort her, and she pushed me away and bolted. She dropped these on her way out. I thought you guys would want to hold onto them.” Sasha listed off, pulling the nearly full pill bottle out from her pocket and handing it to the brown-haired alpha.

“She’s only supposed to have one of those right?” Becky asked, watching the pill bottle with furrowed eyebrows. Suppressants were heavily controlled because if an omega took too many, it could cause disaster. It was incredibly unhealthy to try and completely suppress one’s instincts, the bearing would literally try and tear itself free from the human. Lashing out and causing both physical and mental anguish. How long had this been going on?

“This might explain why she’s so sick” Bayley mumbled lowly, her eyebrows furrowing, taking the bottle and slipping it into her back pocket. Now that they knew she was destroying herself, they weren’t going to let it continue. They were going to first and foremost have a serious conversation with Y/n about honesty and to find out why the fuck she felt the need to do this. (Though Bayley feared they already knew the answer).

“Anyone want to tell me what the fuck you’re talking about?” Sasha hissed, her mind working to connect the dots. The sleepless nights, the dizziness, the mood swings, lack of appetites, and cramps.

“We think Y/n has heat sickness,” Charlotte said gently, running a hand along the omega’s back to offer her what little comfort she could. Sasha’s mouth opened in shock. A revelation like this was even more difficult for her because of how close the two of you were.

“It would explain some of the erratic behavior and lack of appetite.” She said breathlessly, wide eyes searching the alphas. She could still see y/n’s terrified face just seconds before she left the room. She could feel the insane heat that had radiated off of the omega’s skin. “Holy shit, she might be having a mini heat right now.”

A low, dangerous growl resounded from the alphas. Their territorial instincts becoming even greater at the thought of their little one sick, alone in the arena, and going into heat. This was bad, very very bad. The alphas crowded around Sasha, pumping out calming scents. When one omega in a bond went into heat, there was a large chance that the other would too, and Sasha and Y/n were incredibly connected.

“We need ta find er” Becky ground out, her grip on the omega tightening as she gulped in the purple-haired woman’s scent, checking for the sweet edges that always encompassed the woman when she went into heat. Y/n and Sasha were so different in that way. Sasha’s cinnamon sugar became almost snickerdoodle like, losing the spicy edges that normally coated her skin.

The littlest omega’s scent was different. It was usually sweet to begin with, like caramel apple on a warm summer’s day. Y/n’s scent got stronger, fresher, more calling than it was the rest of the time. It was the perfect mixture of sweet and sour and the thought of it being out in the world alone was terrifying.

The women shared yet another glance, worry passing through the bond they shared before Bayley nodded. They needed to talk to Hunter as fast as possible so they could go and find/ comfort/ confront their littlest mate as fast as they could.

However, before any of the alphas could knock, the door swung open to reveal a walrus looking beta with a sick grin plaster across his face. As far as he was concerned, this night was going perfectly.

“Ah ladies, if you’re done gossiping out here, come in.” Paul Heyman said smoothly, opening the door wider and gesturing for them to come inside. They had much to discuss as far as he was concerned. He had his orders after all.

“You’re not Hunter” Charlotte growled, standing in front of where Bayley was cradling Sasha in her arms protectively. Paul was sleazy and she _really_ didn’t want him around either one of her omegas.

“No, I’m not. But I thought it was time for the 4 of us to have a chat.” He smiled showing way to many teeth to be charming, before gesturing for them to again enter the office. This wasn’t a conversation where other ears could hear them. If Stephanie or Hunter found out his involvement in this stupid plan, there was going to be hell to pay. He only did it because it allowed Brock to get ahead. He had know Y/n for a long time, and though he didn’t particularly like the idea of beating you down, getting his client the universal championship had been too good to resist. It was also a much better storyline than whatever crap the producers had been pushing.

“A chat?” Charlotte asked with a quirked eyebrow as the four women stepped inside the office, taking the seats across from the heavy wooden desk (though Sasha was curled up in Bayley’s lap, so one of the chairs was empty).

“More like a warning.” He smiled back easily, settling into Triple H’s chair with a wiggle and placing his feet up on the desk.

“A threat?” Bayley questioned with an eye-roll. Just what they needed, another person who wanted to mess with them. Why was everyone so hell-bent on jacking up their lives. Y/n had enough problems on her own, and they had to fix them before the little one accidentally hurt herself.

“Some advice and a promise.” Paul nodded, with a wave of his hands. He wasn’t the bad guy here, but he was about to deliver some bad news. He was just at the mercy of the highest bidder.

“No offense, but I think we’ve got it covered,” Charlotte snorted, moving as if she was going to stand up and leave this stupid conversation behind her. They had more important things to attend to. They had a very tiny, very sick omega to attend to.

“Hm, your little rat in the writing room has a lot of pull, but I think you’ll want to hear this. Keep her under control and out of our way, or the consequence will be far worse” Paul smirked, sitting forward in his chair, clasping his hands together on the top of the desk.

“Consequences” Charlotte froze mid-step, the four women staring at the man in horror. What the fuck was going on.

“We figured it was time to show the world who the real Beast is.” He replied, his sick smile growing impossibly wider as he reached over to flick on the TV monitor. They gasped as the camera zoomed out to fully capture the picture of their tiny mate perched limply up on Brock’s shoulders outside of the ring. There was a massive cut on her forehead, and blood was dripping from the gash onto Brock’s arms and chest, making him look even more beastly than he had before. There were chairs, kendo sticks, and steel steps littered around the ring, showing the women that they were very much witnessing what was the backend of the beatdown.

His lips twisted into a smirk as he paraded her around just in front of the announce table, proving to the world that he was the one in control of this encounter. That he could do whatever he pleased and no one would be able to stop him. The women held their breath as he paused in front of the Spanish announce table, winked at the camera, and delivered an F5 that sent their mate crashing through the table and onto the floor in a heap. They watched in horror as the ref rushed over to check on the girl, squeezing her hand and not receiving a signal in return.

John stared with his mouth agape at the scene before him, wondering how the hell a simple talking segment had turned into this.

*****

“What the fuck is happening,” Stephanie growled, her alpha on full display as she watched Cena do nothing to stop the insane actions occurring on screen. She winced as another shot landed on her little girl, growing more and more agitated by the second at Cena’s lack of intervention. 

Brock shoved past the concerned refs and lifted her little girl for another unapproved F5. Producers scrambled around, yelling into headsets trying to get answers for the enraged CBO. They all knew that Y/n wasn’t to be touched tonight, she wasn’t to do any major spots until after her chest had healed, and both the CBO and Docs cleared her. They had been concerned when the girl had insisted on going to the ring for her segment with John but had figured that he would be able to keep her under control or step in if he needed to. They had ignored your pale skin, shaky steps, and the sweat pouring off your forehead in favor of getting a better crowd reaction. They had never expected this.

“Brock asked for a run-in segment,” a younger producer shrugged nonchalantly, as Stephanie’s eyes watched Y/n come down hard on the steel steps. Her little one’s chest inflamed and red, her face covered in the red substance that was now pouring from the new cut. She released a wave of dominant pheromones.

“Who the fuck gave you the ability to approve that” Her eyes narrowed in a terrifying glare, immediately forcing the young alpha’s submission. She knew that all of the spots for tonight went through a several stage process to ensure that no stupid stuff like this happened. To make sure that the wrestlers were being safe. If she had known how bad a shape the omega was in, she never would have let her out there, much less approve a run in that several parties involved were not privy to.

“I didn’t know I needed approval,” he wined, shaking with the number of pheromones rushing his way. She shook her head at the man, she loved to fire people, but she was sure that your grandfather would take great joy in that experience. His alpha was almost as protective of you as hers and your mates were.

“Hit my music now. I’m putting a stop to this,” She ground out, stalking towards the ramp and her baby. A warm hand clutching her arm and preventing her from moving. She whipped her head around, glowering dangerously at her mate, mistaking him with the stupid producer. The likelihood of him leaving the arena with his life was lowering with every moment he stood. It was well known that you didn’t mess with an alpha’s pup, and you most definitely didn’t try and stop them from protecting them.

“You can’t go out there, babe.” His voice cutting through her rage, her alpha immediately calming at her omega being so close. She froze, leaning further into him and groaning, burying her face in his neck.

“We can’t let this go on.” She said into the warm skin she found there, breathing in his scent. Her alpha begging her to go and save her little one. That she make them all pay for hurting her pup.

“You know how she feels about us stepping in.” He murmured quietly into her hair. He hated this just as much as she did, but they had to be smart about this. If they intervened, they would make the little omega look weak to the audience. They would destroy the alpha character she had created, and the storyline between her and John would crumble. The omega would crumble. They needed to get Brock off of her, yes, but they had to do it with tact.

“It’s almost over anyway.” The producer butted in with a nonchalant shrug, and she turned to glare at him, baring her teeth, he whimpered, lowering his head in submission and shaking like a leaf. He was just trying to get raw better ratings. Plus, who would care if an omega got a little banged up. 

“You’re fucking fired” She barked, turning as the four women she needed came skidding into the production area. She glared at them, trying to form a plan that wouldn’t ruin every storyline they had worked so hard to produce tonight.

The women were bouncing on their feet, annoyed that they had been stopped. They could feel Y/n’s pain and confusion leaking through their bond. They could feel the overwhelming heat and achs that were no longer settled in her stomach, but instead wracked her entire body. She was in very bad shape and they needed to fix it.

Stephanie paced once, her hand placed firmly on her chin as the gears in her mind worked overtime to come up with a plan. She froze, looking at the women.

“Bayley go and stop Cena, make it look like you’re saving your partner. Sasha, you go check on Y/n. Hunter, you go stop Brock. If her argues tell him to walk his ass to the back,” She growled at the women, turning towards Hunter. “If he resists, you’re going to go out there and physically restrain him,” She growled out. The three people in question nodded and immediately sprung into action. 

“Wha about us?”

“You two get towels and wait. They’re going to need some serious help once they get her back here,”

*****

The pop from the audience as Bayley’s theme hit filtered slowly through Y/n’s brain. All she could register was that she had taken way more bumps than she was supposed to tonight, and her body was throbbing. She could feel the welts already forming on her back, and the warm liquid dripping from a cut in her forehead. She thought she got it from the steel steps, but the entire segment had blended too much for her to be able to say 100%. She was currently face down on the mat outside the ring, and she had decided that maybe playing dead would get the pain to stop. Her vision was too blurry to make out the people around her, her head throbbing in a way that discouraged deep thought.

She tensed as she felt someone approach her. Steeling herself in preparation for attacks that were entirely real. A warm hand ran through her hair, and she instinctually leaned into it. It was accompanied by the smell of cinnamon and sugar, warm and comforting. A complete contrast to her previous rough treatment tonight. 

“Can you walk babe?” Sasha’s voice was soft in her ear, her lips caressing the shell, cutting through the haze filtering through her brain. The crowd would have no idea what the omega was saying to her, but she could hear her clear as day. Her voice soothing the pounding in the omega’s ears.

Sasha watched her with worried eyes, unable to distinguish if the flush that covered her body was due to the massive amount of punishment she had taken, or the pre-heat that was likely flowing through the little veins. No amount of suppressants could prevent the symptoms all together. Sure, the three alphas had informed her of their suspicions, but now wasn’t the time to bring that up with the little omega. Right now she needed to focus on her job and get Y/n backstage to medical.

The small omega released a groan and nodded slightly, a puff of pained scents leaving her. She would be dammed if anyone tried to carry her out.

“Ok, up on three.” The purple-haired omega said softly, moving to place Y/n’s arm over her shoulder. The omega growled lightly, unhappy that Sasha was trying to help her. Sasha rolled her eyes, y/n’s independence was helpful and cute, but sometimes it was incredibly annoying. Right now was one of those times. She pulled the omega tighter to her, taking some of the girl’s weight as she attempted to stand, stopping as Y/n released a loud yelp.

“What’s wrong?” Sasha hissed quietly, and Y/n shot her a really look. 

“Chair shot, he missed” The omega explained quietly, gesturing to the very red line that spanned from her back to her stomach, and Sasha nodded, switching arms and pulling Y/n unsteadily to her feet.

On the other side of the ring, Bayley Irish whipped John into the corned and walked over to begin punching him repeatedly.

“She wasn’t supposed to take a bump tonight” She growled at him, putting a little more force than necessary into her punches. He wasn’t entirely at fault for this, but he had stood there dumbfounded while Brock dismantled her mate. 

“I know. Tried to stop it. Bayley to Belly” He said in a hushed tone, as she pulled him into her and completed her finishing move. She stood, shooting the man a dirty look, picking up the universal championship, and moving to help Sasha get Y/n back to the backstage area.

Charlotte and Becky crowded them the moment they stepped through the curtain, along with Hunter and Stephanie. They whispered quiet reassurances as they limped the omega to the medic, growling in frustration that she refused to be carried. 

Bayley glared at the alpha who was standing by the medical room door as the others ushered her little omega inside. Randy grabbed her arm before she could pass him completely. 

“Touch my omega again and you’ll have me to deal with,” He growled, but his dominance was pitiful compared to Bayley’s. She stood to her full height, the man shrinking under her dangerous glare. 

“Next time he shouldn’t just stand there and watch someone get their ass kicked,” She said, the calm in her voice barely concealing the rage that simmered beneath it. She waited for his shift nod before entering the room, slamming the door behind her so hard that the wall rattled. 

*****

Y/n was confused. Her brain felt like it was underwater, but she got none of the benefits of scuba diving. Her body felt like it was made of led, completely out of her control, and she _really_ didn’t like it. The scents of her mates surrounded her, making the low ache in her belly that much stronger.

The pain was some of the worst she had ever felt, probably due to the long time acknowledgment of her bond to the women, and her unwillingness to complete it. She could still remember the first time she had ever experienced the symptoms, and even then they had never been this bad. 

_ Memory _

_She huddled further into the corner of the hotel room, pulling the thick quilt even tighter around her despite the sweat that was dripping down her face. The warm hand on her shoulder did little to prevent the shivers from rocking her to her core or soothe her inner omega. She bit her lip to prevent the tears from joining the salty droplets dripping down her face as the cramps in her abdomen tightened once again._

_“It’s ok little one. You’re ok.” Her father’s gruff voice soothed, his large hand brushing back the hair that was sticking to her forehead. She groaned, unable to form the words to tell him that she most certainly wasn’t ok. Her body clearly wanted something, though her mind wasn’t quite sure what. The only thing that she could pinpoint was that she felt empty like something was missing._

_“Alpha. We want our alpha” Her inner omega wined to her, sending a wave of desire through her, making her crave the specific scent of flowers and summer that always surrounded a practically blond alpha. An alpha who had been separated from her the moment her cramps had started._

_“How’s she doing Hunter?” She could just make out the words through the wining of her inner omega. She didn’t hear the response, too focused on the scent of summer that had wafted through the door, masked only by the strong perfume she knew to be her mother. She leaned forward, trying to get as close to that scent as she could, taking her back off of the wall for the first time since she had claimed the spot more than six hours before. The warm hand on the back of her neck prevented her progress towards the open door, carefully easing her back into his warm body._

_“You can’t go out there, baby. I know that you smell Charlotte, but you can’t go.” He whispered in her ear. There was no doubt in his mind that the two were mates, as they were practically joined at the hip from the moment they met. But all parties had agreed that neither of them were mature enough to make that decision, especially considering that this was Y/n’s first heat._

_“Steph you gotta close that” He grunted as he gripped the struggling omega tighter, pinning her arms to her side and to prevent her from thrashing in her attempts to escape his hold. She again missed the response as she whined at being restrained. All she could think about was how she needed that scent. How the only person who could put a stop to the cramps and the painful empty feelings wracking her body was just on the other side of the door. She pulled away from her father, huddling back into the corner and wrapping her blanket even tighter around her, trying in vain to rid herself of the chill that had settled deep within her bones._

_She wasn’t sure how long she sat there, pressed into the corner, shivering before a new scent filled her nose. It was spicy and warm and it made her omega relax almost immediately. The scent of new talent that she had clicked almost immediately._

_“Your nest kinda sucks there little one.” The voice was smooth like honey and set the younger omega’s nerves alight. The little one whined pitifully, reaching out for the scent._

_“Don’t antagonize her Sasha” Hunter scolded lightly, moving out of the way to make room for the purple-haired woman. Y/n immediately cuddled closer to her, burying her face in the woman's neck and taking in large gulps of her scent._

_“Shhh little one, I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be here the whole time, and so will Charlie, Bay, and Bex,” Sasha hummed lightly, pulling Y/n tighter and wrapping the blanket around the two of you. Her fingers carded through your hair, her other hand rubbing circles on the little ones back as if to rub her pain away._

_“Hurts, empty” The little one mumbled into Sasha’s neck, her very warm nose running over Sasha’s scent gland. Sasha and Hunter both shared a look, Hunter shaking his head lightly. His little one was only 15, far too young to be mated. They both knew that the only real way to stop the pain was an Alpha’s knot, but that was out of the question. At least Sasha’s presence seemed to soothe the omega slightly._

_“I know baby, it’ll be better soon,” She murmured into the young one’s hair, pulling the blankets tighter. She would have to teach you how to build a nest._

_End of Memory_

“You’re not giving her any more of that shit,” Sasha’s growl ripped the younger omega out of her daydreaming, her eyebrows furrowing. She could feel hands on her. One on either wrist, touching her pulse points, one migrating from her cheek to her neck, carefully avoiding her scent gland, and one on her chest, just above her heart. 

She tilted her head to the side, garnering the attention of the four alphas, Sasha, her father, and the Medic who looked thoroughly terrified. 

“I need to know how many she took,” He said firmly, looking at the little omega, blatantly ignoring the death glares from the hoard of people in the room. He understood protective and possessive mates/ Parents, but he was honestly just trying to do his job. 

Y/n took pity on him, responding with a “Just one, right before I went out,” only to be met with the disapproving growls of everyone in the room. They didn’t like being lied to, and they weren’t going to let her continue destroying herself. Look how far it had gotten them. 

“When was the last time you took one?” Charlotte asked back sternly, leaving no room for argument. Now was probably not the best time to have this conversation, but it needed to be had. Heat sickness was dangerous, and the symptoms would only be exacerbated by the insane beat down her little one had just taken. Her alpha was out and in full protective mode. 

“Last night, they gave me a double dose, made me feel weird,” Y/n groaned quietly, stealing her features as another wave of dominant pheromones crashed over her. The heat burned through her, making every thought so difficult, her inner omega fighting for control to just tell them all the truth. 

“She never came down from them, and she had 2 bottles,” Bayley growled lowly, staring the doctor in the eyes. If her mate wasn’t going, to be honest, she was going to at least make sure this man knew the extent of what he was dealing with. Suppressants were dangerous and he needed all the information to make the best decisions. Decisions that wouldn’t make her mate sicker than she already was. 

“I only have 2 cause I left one with you when we weren’t talking, I took a couple of extras when the cramps got too bad,” The little omega said with a giant eye roll, her inner omega glowering at the words. The weight that seemed to be on her chest all the time growing with every lie that spilled out of her mouth. 

“So you’re not abusing suppressants?” Charlotte asked with a raised eyebrow, moving into the omega’s line of vision. A wave of pheromones wrapping around them like a thick blanket, willing the omega to admit to the truth. She was always good at spotting when Y/n was lying. 

“No,” Y/n said firmly, keeping her Y/E/C orbs locked with Charlotte’s green ones. Her inner omega answering a silent “yes” at the same time. How she longed to tell her mates the truth, to let them comfort her. How she fought against her human side for just a second of control. She understood why Y/n was so hesitant to trust the alpha’s (the sting of their rejection and betrayal so prevalent to her, and the fear of repeating her childhood overwhelming), but Y/n’s actions against her would just end up destroying them all. 

“Then why has your omega been so distant?” Sasha growled, tired of the lies, tired of Y/n hiding from them. She understood your reluctance to trust the alphas, but their omega bond was different. Tighter, stronger, and she thought unbreakable. 

“da cramps and lack o’ appetite,” Becky listed off, staring at the omega unbelieving that she would try so hard to cover this. They knew that was obvious, and now was the time to allow them to help her. 

“She’s upset that the four of you accused us of using you, and those are both symptoms of pre-heat,” The omega exploded, ignoring the angry growls and swipes that her inner animal took as she lashed out. Her human side and her animal side completely at war with one another. It was Y/n’s lack of trust and fear of another betrayal that had pushed them this far, why couldn’t she just admit that. Perhaps it was her fear of being seen as weak, or maybe it was something else entirely. But why couldn’t they trust Sasha with the truth? The omega had never steered them wrong before. 

Y/n sighed, pushing down the guilty feelings and trying to suppress the pheromones that went with them. She loved them, she did but she couldn’t trust them, and having no feelings was better than trying to suppress them. 

“Not to break up the mushy ness, but I can confirm that you have a grade 3 concussion, and 4 broken ribs,” The doctor interrupted solemnly, and Y/n let out a big huff. 

“Meaning I can’t wrestle,”

“For a while at least,” He nodded, biting his lips. It was like a death sentence to a wrestler. It meant they would be put on the shelf for god knows how long. It meant that all her hard work would be for nothing. 

“We’re going to have to strip you of the title, I’m so sorry baby,” Stephanie added, placing a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. The little omega sniffled, how could this get any worse. She was in pain, in pre-heat and her mates were on to her plan to maintain control. 

“I wanna go home,” She breathed out, a wave of disappointment and pain spilling off of her.

“We’ll build you a nest and cuddle,” Charlotte nodded, the argument forgotten. Now wasn’t the time to push her little one. If they pushed her too far, they wouldn’t get anything out of her anyway. At least now they would have a better chance of keeping an eye on their girl (and not worrying about her doing any crazy stunts). They didn’t believe for a second that Y/n wasn’t doing what they thought she was, but now she wouldn't be able to hide it any longer. She didn’t have to admit it for them to know they needed to help. 

“I’ll be building the nest, we know what happened the last time,” Sasha smirked, lifting the heavy mood. 

“Just make it big enough to fit us all,” Bayley laughed. All was well right now, sure they had a long way to go, but it felt like some progress had been made. Y/n was entering heat, that much was clear, and perhaps it would allow them to catch a glimpse of the inner omega who seemed to be avoiding them. Maybe Sasha would be able to express their apologies to her and help them mend this bridge. All she knew was that she would be watching her little one like a hawk, making sure she didn’t punish herself for what wasn’t her fault. 

*****

The man gave his accomplice a sick smile. Their plan had gone perfectly. Y/n had been beaten so badly that the title was now free. The title was his for the taking, and his plan had worked perfectly. She had been humiliated in front of everyone, and her mates hadn’t been able to help her. 

She would be out of his hair for a little while, and when she did decide to return, he would be ready. It was all a chess game, and the 5 women he despised had no idea that they were about to meet their checkmate. He would destroy their omega on the largest stage of them all, and laugh while they all fell apart. 

The WWE would be his in the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this hopefully answered a few questions, and probably added a few more. We should be in for a bit of fluff before the storm! let me know what you think, your comments give me life!.


	14. Chapter 14: The Omega Within

Y/n blinked slowly at the movie playing on the screen, fighting to keep her eyes open. It was very late, and she was very tired, but sleep seemed to evade her. Here cuddled into Sasha, surrounded by blankets and hoodies that smelled like her alphas, it would be so easy to let go. So easy to give in to the constant throb of her omega trying to take control. She shook her head, refocusing on Charlie's Angels. It probably wasn’t the best choice in movies, as she knew it well enough that her mind could drift and she wouldn’t lose the plot, but when the women suggested they watch the original 2 films, she couldn’t resist. Who could resist Cameron Diaz, Lucy Liu, and Drew Barrymore?

She huffed, shifting on her side so her back was facing the alphas and cuddling deeper into Sasha, ignoring the sweat that had broken out on her forehead. She had spent a majority of the movie alternating between cold shivers and sweating her ass off. Her fidgeting didn’t go unnoticed by the other women in the room, the alphas giving her a wide berth in fear of making the symptoms worse and at her request.she was afraid of allowing them to get to close. 

Sasha sighed, her lips caressing y/n’s temple, mindful of the stitches, “It might be easier for you to relax if you let one of them sit behind you,” she said softly, glancing at the alphas that had been regulated to the queen bed opposite of the nest. 

Y/n hummed noncommittally. Yes, it would be amazing to have one of her alphas tucked up behind her, supporting her back and easing the pressure on her broken ribs. How her omega longed for their warm strength to take away her aching. But she knew she wouldn’t be able to fight the tide threatening to pull her under if they got too close. 

“I think it’s almost time for more pain meds anyway,” Bayley mumbled worriedly. She didn’t like how much their little one was fighting relaxing, it only served to further prove their point that y/n wasn’t being completely upfront with them. They could feel her omega pacing below the surface, if they could just get a few minutes with her, they would know how to proceed. How to fix this wedge that was between them, and hopefully how to fix the heat sickness without forcing a mating mark. 

“Don’t want them,” Y/n grumbled, rubbing her nose into Sasha’s neck, wincing slightly at the pressure it placed on her bruised cheek, but Sasha’s soothing scent made everything better. 

“Why are ya torturing yerself lass, let us help ya,” Becky said frustratedly from her place behind Charlotte and Bayley. The more dominant alphas demanding that they be the closest to the nest in case something went wrong. Her words had a double meaning. Y/n growled lightly, unhappy with what Becky was implying. 

Charlotte glared at the woman, sending a stiff elbow to her ribs. Now wasn’t the time to provoke their little one. Not when she was this fragile. They knew how stubborn she could be, and calming up was the last thing they needed her to do. 

“You need the meds baby doll, they’ll help you feel better and get more comfortable,” Bayley said softly, approaching the nest, being sure to not touch the side as she reached over to rub her fragile omega’s back. The omega shivered at her most dominant alphas touch, the low ache in her belly flaring at having the woman close, but not close enough. Not inside. 

“And letting them cuddle you should settle your omega a little,” Sasha added, squeezing y/n a little tighter at the shiver that rocked her body. Y/n bit her lip, closing her eyes. She was losing the battle with her omega. Between the pain and the exhaustion, it was just too much to fight, and it would be so nice to let them take care of her. To let them take away her pain, even if they decided they didn’t want her anymore when they found out how truly fucked up she was. 

“Ok,” she said, giving them a short nod, her omega settling for the first time in forever. 

The alphas jumped into action. Bayley hurrying off to find the pain medication, Charlotte and Becky carefully sliding in behind the omegas (being extremely careful not to mess up the nest). Charlotte gently peeled her little one from her hiding place in Sasha’s neck, and y/n immediately began to try and burrow into her chest, frustrated whimpers leaving her lips at the cotton material preventing her from feeling the alphas soft skin. 

“Easy babe, I’m not going anywhere,” Charlotte murmured, her hand rubbing careful circles on her little one’s back. Becky did the same thing with Sasha on the other side. 

Y/n sighed, feeling herself sink deeper, her omega fighting her way to the surface. She purred as her most dominant alphas scent got closer. It was like she was underwater, her omega finally taking the reigns, her human side letting go completely, sinking to the very depths of her mind. It felt so nice to not have to make decisions or hide anymore. To just let them take her pain away. To simply float in the comfort of her alphas. Her omega preened as Charlotte ran her fingers through her hair, a shudder ran through her, a keening wine leaving her lips, the heat that had settled in her stomach flaring up with a vengeance. 

“Shhh, you’re alright babydoll. We’re right here with you,” Charlotte said, releasing soothing pheromones and pulling her girl further on top of her and shimmying so they were both closer to Sasha and Becky. This wouldn’t end well if their little one couldn’t feel the older omega next to her. 

“She’s burning up,” Becky mumbled, feeling the heat radiating off of her smallest mate. She could feel herself hardening at the drool-worthy scent that accompanied the aches she was sure were radiating through her mate. She suppressed her groan. A mini heat wasn’t long enough to mate, and with the little one in such a fragile state, they needed to be careful with how they approached this. 

“And dropping hard,” Sasha husked dreamily. She could feel the other omega so close to the surface, beckoning her own. A flush began to form over her, the little omegas mini heat triggering her own. 

“Ya don’t sound too far off yerself darling,” Becky smirked, nudging Sasha with her nose. The purple-haired omega sighed. “Mm not, my omega can almost feel her,” 

“Okie Dokie short stuff, you gotta sit up so you can take these,” Bayley whispered, appearing seemingly out of nowhere. Y/n groaned, nuzzling deeper into Charlotte. How she hated the t-shirt separating her from the alphas skin. 

“No more pills,” The omega whimpered, the begging edge to her voice telling them that this was the animal and not the human. 

“They’ll make you feel better,” Charlotte coaxed with a gentle rub to the omega’s back, sharing a worried look with Bayley. 

“No, they’ll just take me from you again. Wanna stay. Don’t make me go.” Y/n’s omega whimpered in her head, unable to voice her words verbally. But Sasha was deep enough to hear the soft whine. Her heart broke for the little one. 

“Not trying to take you away, just wanna help,” Sasha said sternly, drawing the attention of the alphas. Her inner omega struggling desperately to reach her comrade who was out for the first time in months. A wave of dominant pheromones pressed over them. 

“That’s right little one, we just wanna help you,” Bayley reassured, suppressing her growl and brushing the sweaty hair from the littlest omegas forehead. 

“Don’t wanna go back in the cage, was there for too long. It hurts Daddy,” The little one whimpered, distress pouring off of her. Her brain felt like it was tearing itself apart. The human side trying to rip back control, to minimize the damage of the truth the omega had just told. It had been so long since she got to be the one in control. 

Too long she thought, unbothered by Sasha translating her internal monologue for the Alphas. 

“How long?” Charlotte growled, the rumble of her chest making both of her omegas preen. The little omega shrugged. Since the last time, they had taken her under. Drops were essential for regulating an omega’s system, and without them, there were some serious consequences. Almost as serious as the ones y/n would face when she was back in the land of the living. 

“Since last time?” Bayley asked, already knowing the answer. One omega with the bond Sasha and Y/n shared didn’t drop without the other. Y/n nodded in response, wincing through the skull-crushing pain in her head. 

“Dat's not good,” Becky mumbled, her hand stilling on Sasha’s back, trying to bring her some relief. Y/n’s painful drop was in inducing Sasha’s own, and it was looking pretty rough for both women. 

“Just relax baby, we’ve got you and we’re going to fix this,” Bayley hummed, swallowing back the bile in her throat at the implications this had for both her Babies. 

The little one groaned loudly, the ache in her belly becoming too painful to ignore. Mini heat or not she was going to need some assistance. “Need…- fill please Daddy, Queen?” 

Charlotte and Bayley shushed her softly, Bayley's fingers never leaving her hair as Charlottes slipped beneath the sleep shorts she was wearing, finding her very wet heat. The omega’s breathing hitched as Charlotte's long fingers danced their way through her slick. They would take care of their baby for now, and confront the very obvious elephant in the room later. 

*****

The tinkle of the ice in her whiskey was Stephanie’s only company as she poured over the proposed storylines. She gripped the glass tighter, pursuing her lips. She knew that idiots like Seth, Brock, and Paul weren’t acting on their own accord, and that didn’t sit well with her. She had to figure out who was trying to fuck with her pup and the company. She was the alpha of her pack, it was her job to protect them (even if Y/n was technically the four horsewomen’s responsibility). 

Hunter sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe “Staying up all night and plotting your revenge isn’t going to help anyone,” 

Stephanie glanced up at her omega, smiling softly at him. He always knew where to find her, and how to pull her back before her instincts carried her away. She opened her arms, gesturing for her mate to come closer. Hunter took the invitation, slinking over and draping himself across her lap. She kissed the side of his head, taking in his calming scent. 

“How did we let it get this far Hunter?” She mumbled, setting her chin on his shoulder and pulling him closer. Her daughter might have heat sickness from abusing suppressants, and just the idea of broaching the subject of a mating bite to fix the problem seemed impossible. And now they had wrestlers going rogue and shooting on already injured people. They needed to take control, and they needed to do it now. 

“You know how she grew up. Those scars don’t just disappear baby,” Hunter sighed, shaking his head, unable to get the first night the little omega was technically theirs out of his head. She had looked so small in that hospital bed. 

Memory

They raced through the hospital corridor, their anxiety peeking as they spotted the man they were looking for. 

“Thank god you two are here,” He said standing, smoothing out his suit jacket, and grabbing his briefcase. Most children felt alright around him, as he was a beta, but Y/n hadn’t responded well to the social worker. 

“Of course, she’s family,” Stephanie said gruffly, following the man dressed far too nice for this time of night. 

The social worker sighed, running his fingers through his gelled hair. He had never seen a case quite this bad. He paused outside the room, placing his hand on the door“She’s right through this door, but I have to warn you, it’s pretty bad,” 

Stephanie and Hunter nodded, stepping past the man. They gasped when they saw the little omega. She was laid flat out in bed, a million little wires attached to her tiny arms. Cuts and dark marks marred her skin, seemingly covering every inch of it. Her lip was split, and if the multiple bandages were any indication, she had needed several stitches on various parts of her face. Stephanie growled, watching the too slow rise and fall of her chest. 

“She kept trying to pull the IVs out, so they had to sedate her,” The social worker said, his voice sounding a million miles away, her inner alpha enraged that someone would hurt this precious little girl. Sure her alpha had always been protective of the girl, but this feeling was on an entirely different level. She took a step towards the girl, standing by the foot of her bed, almost afraid to get closer. 

“what did he do to her?” Hunter ground out. His omega responding both the shock of the shape his younger counterpart was in and his alphas response. 

The man shook his head, contemplating his words. That house had been one of the worst scenes he had ever walked into, and that was after the police had taken the Alpha into custody. The girl had been curled up under her bed in an attempt to hide, whimpering, and pleading for them to leave her alone. Then she would be a good… he swallowed hard. He couldn’t even think of the words that had left her without bile rising to his throat. He cleared his throat at the expectant glare from the couple. 

“I can’t say for sure, but right now it looks like he was selling her to the highest bidder,” He mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck, giving them all the information the police had given him. 

“She’s a kid,” Stephanie hissed, whipping around to face the man, her teeth grinding together. Hunter grabbed her arm, releasing a puff of soothing pheromones to both prevent his wife from killing the messenger and to prevent her dominant scent from waking the very fragile omega. 

“An omega kid.” The man sighed sadly. There were some sick people in this world, and the girl's father just happened to be one of them. He looked them up and down as if he was contemplating his next words. 

“There’s something else. What is it?” Stephanie snapped, her hand hovering over the little omega. 

“She was in an induced heat when we got to her,” The man whispered. 

“Where is he?” Hunter asked through gritted teeth, suddenly feeling anxious. He had always felt a fatherly connection to the little omega, and he didn’t want that monster to be snooping around where he didn’t belong. 

“Right now, in an interrogation room. They had more than enough to hold him,” The social worker nodded, and the couple relaxed, sharing a look. 

“So this is temporary?” Stephanie asked quietly. 

“No, he signed custody away entirely. He wants nothing to do with her anymore,” The social worker sighed. It wasn’t like her father had had much of an option. He had been screaming about how the girl had ruined his career and his life. How he never wanted a little-. He paused again. At least he knew where the girl had learned the terms she used to describe herself. 

“I’m sure those weren’t his words,” Stephanie rolled her eyes, turning her attention to the little omega her alpha had claimed as her own. 

“Those were his sentiments. I don’t feel comfortable repeating his phrasing,” The social worker said, shifting uncomfortably. This was the worst case he had seen in years, and he was going to do his best to make sure that man would rot in hell for what he had done. For the irreparable damage, he had caused the little one. She would probably never fully trust an alpha again. 

The little omega shifted slightly on the bed, her heavy eyelids blinking up at the too-bright lights. Her nose twitched at the two very familiar scents in the room, the only two scents she had ever felt safe with. 

“Aunt Steph, Hunter?” Y/n’s slurred voice asked. Stephanie leaned over so she was in the omega’s view. 

“Hey babydoll, it’s ok, he can’t hurt you anymore,” 

Memory over

“I knew she was afraid of the bite, but I didn’t ever think she’d try to suppress her omega entirety,” Stephanie murmured, taking a long pull of her whiskey, and Hunter shook his head. 

“I’m sure whatever happened to have her traveling with us didn’t help,” He hummed back. Y/n hadn’t exactly been forthcoming about what happened between her and her intended mates, and when everything seemed to go back to normal, they had let it go. But if she had heat sickness, then this was much worse than a simple lover's quarrel. Why did she feel abandoned, and why had she turned to suppressants to help? 

And who had decided to launch a full-blown attack on his girl? There were too many incidents for it to be a simple coincidence. 

“I want you to know that I’m going to crush them all,” Stephanie growled softly. She was going to bury the idiots as deep as she could. 

“Mark, Shawn, Adam, and Randy are all game whenever you’re ready,” Hunter shrugged lightly, enjoying the protective pheromones his wife was emitting. 

“I’m going to make them wish they were never born,” 

*********

Y/n purred in content, the chest under her rumbling lightly in response. She was content, sated, and even her ribs didn’t hurt too bad at this moment. Her inner wolf cuddled tightly into Sasha’s wolf’s side. The burning heat that had rolled through her banked into a warm smolder. Charlotte's hands skated along her back, trying to soothe the shivers running through her. Bayley lightly rubbed the back of her neck, her fingers trailing very close to her scent gland. She sighed. 

How her wolf longed for them to claim her entirely. Sure, they had left plenty of hickeys on her neck, but it wasn’t enough. The wolf had been suppressed for too long and she wouldn’t stop. The mini heats, the shakes, and the lack of appetite wouldn’t stop until she was finally claimed. Until she was finally theirs. 

She didn’t know if it was the wolf’s determination to be mates or the last vestiges of her heat finally removing its talons, but she found the power to rip back control. It was like being dumped into a tub of ice water. Her senses tilted as she leaped from the nest, her only coherent thought that she needed to getaway. 

“Hey babe, relax,” Charlotte said, her hand reaching out to steady the omega. Y/n flinched at the movement, tumbling out of the nest in an attempt to getaway. She tripped over the edge, nearly faceplanting. Bayley caught her, helping her to her feet. 

The omega could see words coming out of her mouth, but she couldn’t hear them. Her thoughts raced at the familiar feeling, the unsettling feeling. The feeling she had learned meant danger. She shoved past the alpha. 

She needed to put as much distance between herself and her intendeds as she could before she caved in to the overwhelming desires she felt. 

She stumbled towards the bathroom, clinging onto the walls for dear life as she threw herself through the door, slamming it and leaning against it. 

She slid to the floor, pulling her knees to her chest and scrubbing her hands down her face. Her vision swam, and the banging on the door became nothing but background noise as she dug her palms into her temples to chase away the memory. To chase him away…

****

_ Memory _

_ The needle stung as it entered her skin, the liquid-like flames as it made its way through her system. The ache settled low in her belly almost instantly, and her wolf shied from the insane desire that rocked her to her core. _

_ All her instincts told her she should want the disgusting alpha standing across from her and her father. She craved their teeth on her neck, their claim to her.  _

_ “You sure she’s ready Shane?” The alpha asked gruffly, his rough hand rubbing her cheek. She cringed, her instincts split between being a good omega and running because he wasn’t her alpha.  _

_ “Oh yeah, she’s all yours if you want her,” Her father said, the smile evident in his tone. She shivered, the skimpy outfit she had on doing little to protect her from the suddenly cold room.  _

_ “How much?” The alpha laughed, his fingers beginning to try and push their way into her mouth. She fought the urge to bite him or puke on him.  _

_ She felt disgusted that she craved his bite. He pressed his finger over he swelling scent gland, and she quaked beneath him.  _

_ “Depends on what you want to do,” Shane hummed, patting his girls back. Her scent was getting stronger, sweeter. The other alpha licked his lips, desire evident in his eyes, and Shane smirked like a cat.  _

_ The omega shook, her instincts finally breaking through the haze induced by the stupid needle. He wasn’t her alpha and she wouldn’t submit to them.  _

_ “No!” She screeched, launching herself off the floor and up the stairs. She needed to getaway. To escape the urge to take his Mark.  _

_ “Come back here you little bitch,”  _

****

Sasha whimpered loudly against Becky’s neck, her omega holding onto control. They were deep enough to see. To finally know why Y/n was always so scared. 

It was like watching her lover's worst memory play out on a flat screen, only worse. Much worse. Couldn’t they catch a break?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey dudes, I hope you enjoy a little fluff and a little reveal for the omega’s. With everything out in the open, they definitely have a lot to talk about... and a conversation about trust and lying.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, you made it to the end! Thank you so much for reading this! Comments give me life. I hope you enjoyed! till next time.


End file.
